Todo sucede a la misma vez en distinto tiempo
by Jana Evans
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que una fractura no podía enamorarte? ¿Quién dijo que perder sangre no te hacia encontrar tu verdadero amor? ¿Quién dijo que la muerte y la música no te hacían ver a quien en realidad amas? J
1. Anunciando una actividad

**¡Hola! Aqui me ven de nuevo, soy Jana Evans y les tengo otra de mis historias. Esta es la 2ª que escribo y la 2ª que publico. Les pido tolerancia.**

**Note: Esto lo hago sin recibir absolutamentenada a cambio solo un desgaste de neuronas.**

**Luna, Luz, Liz, Kate, Víktor y Brian , que son los conocidos _por ahora_ son mios, todo lo que reconoscan es de la Rowling y de la Warner y yo solo los ocupo a mi antojo... y ... ¡eso! ... ¡no me demanden!**

**¡Aquí les va a todo el que se anime a leerlo!**

**Pues, estamos en proceso de re-edición... Perdón por las molestías.**

**Todo sucede a la misma vez en distinto tiempo**

**_1º_** Anunciando una actividad

- ¡Lily¿Quieres apurarte? – le grito Luna.

- Luna, relax, de todas maneras voy a llegar – dijo bajándose del carruaje que venía desde el tren.

- ¡Lily! Eres desesperante, no vez, como se pone la pobre Lunita – dijo Liz, la prima de Lily.

- ¡Cállense! Y corran¡tenemos que agarrar puestos! – dijo Luna perdiéndose en la multitud.

- Liz, yo creo que tú deberías ir a tomar puesto – dijo Luz

- Luz, cállate, Kate me los guarda – dijo quitándole importancia.

- ¿Kate¿Kate Dearborn? – dijo Lily avanzando un poco más rápido.

- La misma – dijo Liz como si todo fuera aburrido.

- ¡¡Estos idiotas¡¡Me desesperan!! – gritó Lily – ¡¡a ver!! Todos ustedes ¡se controlan! Todos queremos pasar¿ya? Así que se ordenan o ¡tienen todo el primer mes de clases castigados! – los amenazó – ¿me escucharon?

- Eso, Lily... así se habla – dijo Liz, un poco divertida por la expresión de los rostros de todos los presentes.

- ¡Ahora¡Déjenme pasar!! – toda la multitud dio pasos hacia atrás dejando pasar a Luz, Liz y Lily. Al desaparecer el trío de locas todos se dispersaron de nuevo.

- Que carácter – dijo Sirius muy contento.

- Pero tiene razón – dijo alguien tras ellos.

- ¡Hey¿Tú eres nuevo? – pregunto James a lo que el muchacho respondió

- Sí

- Tranquilícense, ya escucharon a Lily ordénense¿Ok? – gritó Remus entre la multitud – ¡¡córranse!! - Se movió avanzando hacia la puerta seguido por Sirius, James y Peter.

Después de media hora de jaleo todos los alumnos entraron al Gran comedor. Seleccionaron a muchos niños de primero, los que fueron a parar en alguna de las 4 casas. Después Dumbledore pidió silencio.

- Bienvenidos sean a Hogwarts!! Este año tenemos un nuevo alumno que se integrara al 7mo año les presento a Brian Krause – las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver al chico que había estado de acuerdo con Lily. Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando, ya que no hay que negar que era muy guapo. Y los chicos lo miraban con recelo. El chico avanzo con mucha personalidad y llegó donde el director – profesora McGonagall, por favor – le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador que en menos de lo que puedo decir ''Hogwarts'', ya había decidido la casa del chico Gryffindor . Todas las chicas de su nueva casa aplaudieron descontroladas y los chicos, aplaudieron, por cortesía. Brian se dirigió hacia el final de la mesa y se sentó al lado de un chico muy guapo y de una chica radiante – bueno, alumnos... ¡¡a comer!! – termino entusiasta el Dire. Aparecieron las comidas y se armó un nuevo jaleo. Liz se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw, acompañada de otra chica y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡¡Chicas¿Kate se puede sentar con nosotras? – pregunto

- Claro Liz – Dijo Lily, las dos chicas se sentaron junto a ellas.

- Que suerte la de ustedes, Brian en su casa – dijo Kate.

- Claro ese no se me va – dijo Luna

- ¿Y que dices tú, Evans? – pregunto Kate.

- Lily – le corrigió, odiaba que la llamaran por su apellido. Kate asintió.

- ¿Que opinas Lily? – repitió.

- No hay que negar que es guapo – sus amigas y Kate la miraron raro – pero no creo que Remus quiera mostrarle el castillo – sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Lily! – dijo Luz como regañándola – tu no cambias – dijo tomando un poco de carne a la cacerola.

- ¡Así me quieren¿No? – dijo Lily

- Si, Lily lo que TU digas – dijo Liz con evidente sarcasmo. Kate y Luna rieron.

- Menos charla y a comer – dijo Kate muy contenta por su nueva compañía.

- Toda la razón, Kate – dijo Liz sirviéndose un poco de todo. Lily la miro raro y le dijo:

- Liz, te puedes calmar un poco – miro a Kate y le pregunto – ¿Kate¿Que tiene ahora esta chica?

- La respuesta esta en la mesa del lado, o sea, mi mesa – apunto a un chico que estaba tras Lily. Lily volteo a verlo y sonrió - Fiennes – aclaro Kate. Liz se atraganto.

- ¡Luna¡¡Ayuda!! – dijo Lily.

- Relax – le dio una palmada en la espalda y Liz se desatragantó [n/a: Sé que no existe esa palabra pero... es lo que hay) – sigan el ejemplo de Luz – apuntó con un dedo a Luz la que seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Todas las presentes la miraron raro – ¿Que onda?

- Eso fue muy sensato para venir de ti, primita – dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Kate.

- Por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo contigo – dijo secamente Luz

- No sea borde – dijo Kate.

- ¿Que no lo sea? – dijo Luz subiendo la voz.

- ¡¡¡Remus!!! – gritó Lily, deteniendo la recién comenzada discusión. El volteó a verla, ya que estaba sentado a unos pocos puestos de ella – llévate a este perro de aquí¿por favor? – dijo utilizando el doble sentido de la frase. Remus asintió y se levantó de su puesto. Fue hacia Lily, la saludo de un beso en al mejilla, tomó a Sirius del brazo y se lo llevó a James, el que estaba mirando detenidamente a la pelirroja, y después volvió a sentarse con las chicas, se sentó entre Kate y Lily.

- ¡¡Hola chicas!! – dijo saludando a las otras 4 chicas

- ¡¡Hola Remus!! – saludaron a coro Luz, Luna y Liz.

- ¡Oh! Tenemos a una nueva – dijo mirando a Kate – tú eres Dearborn¿verdad¿La Claw?

- Si, la misma – dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa.

- Como ya sabrás, soy Remus Lupin, Remus para ti – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Que me cuentas, Remus¿Que tal las vacaciones¿Ningún problema de tipo...? – dijo Lily quitando comida de su plato.

- No – la cortó Remus – ningún problema. ¡¡Lily!! – dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho – ¡¡no hagas eso¡¡Tienes que alimentarte!! – dijo sirviéndole más comida.

- ¡¡Que no!! No tengo hambre – Remus la miro duramente – acaso ahora que mi papá esta en casa... ¿Quieres ocupar la vacante? – dijo con algo de ironía.

- ¡¡No es eso!! Tienes que comer – dijo Luz defendiendo a Remus.

- Claro y tu quieres ser mi mamá¿no, Luz? – dijo algo molesta.

- ¡¡Lily!! – dijo Luna duramente, ella era la única que podía con ella. – o comes tú o ¡¡te damos la comida!! Tu eliges – dijo amenazándola. Remus al ver a la chica, sonrió, tomo un plato de comida y empezó a dárselo en la boca a Lily. Lily apretaba sus puños y se negaba a abrir la boca. Sirius se moría de la risa, al igual que James, viendo los vanos intentos de hacer comer a Lily. Lily al percibir eso, los miro duramente, le arrebató la cuchara a Remus y, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, comenzó a comer. Sirius y Luna, por otra parte se miraban raro, eran de esos tipos de gente que con solo una mirada se entendían. Al rato Luna negó con la cabeza, dándole entender algo a Sirius.

- ¡¡Arreglado, Corna!!! Remus y Lily no tienen nada¿ahora puedes dejar de mirarlos? - dijo Sirius – no vez que me pongo celoso – dijo con ironía.

- ¡¡Sirius, cállate!! – dijo James – sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

- ¡¡Oye, Corna!! – dijo ya seriamente – lo estuve pensando y creo que de verdad te gusta la roja – dijo refiriéndose a Lily.

- ¡¡Mentira!! – dijo James rápidamente – a mí nunca me gustaría alguien como Evans ¿Los escuchas¡¡Nunca!!

- No era para que te pusieras así – dijo a la defensiva – cambiando de tema, ya que no te eligieron capitán... ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Muy fácil, mi querido amigo, ocupare mis conocimientos de merodeador y va a hacer como si yo fuera el capitán – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Puede que sea así – admitió – pero Susan no es como las demás descerebradas del club de fans, ella tiene algo que las demás no tienen – dijo con su inexistente capacidad de ver cómo es la gente.

- ¿Que onda? Es tu día especial ¿o que? – dijo James.

- ¡¡No!! Hablando de nuevos capitanes... ¿Quien es el de los claw's?

- No lo sé, con tal que no sea Fiennes... yo feliz – dijo James.

- James, no es por nada – dijo Peter [n/a: Me acabo de acordar que existe) metiéndose en la conversa – pero Fiennes es el capitán de Ravenclaw – Sirius sonrió y James comenzó a servirse los postres que acababan de aparecer.

- ¡¡Mala suerte!!- dijo Sirius riéndose – o destino... allá tu lo que creas que es... a menos que... – no pudo continuar, ya que se escucho una fuerte explosión.

- ¿Que quiere ahora? – se pregunto James. Todo el colegio voltea a mirar al director, el autor de dicha explosión [n/a¡¡vamos!! Nadie se cree que la mcgo, golpea su copita y todos se quedan callados.. ¿O sí?)

- ¡Alumnos! Debo recordarles a todos que el bosque esta prohibido, se los digo por que creo que hay algunos alumnos que deberían recordarlo. También están prohibidos, todos los artefactos de una tienda abierta recientemente en Hogsmeade. Y también debo comunicarles del espectáculo que todos los años se hace aquí en Hogwarts, este año no va a ser como en los anteriores, no abran obras de teatro, ni ninguna cosa así... con ayuda de la profesora Uckermann, decidimos cambiar la temática... ¡será un musical! – todo Gryffindor palideció, este año les tocaba a ellos.

- ¿Un musical? – dijo James mostrando su inexistente conocimiento Muggle.

- ¿Significa que habrá que cantar? – dijo una alumna, que aparentemente pertenecía al 6º curso.

- Por supuesto, señorita Wood – dijo el Dire – como también sabrán este año le toca a la casa de Gryffindor... los 4 alumnos fueron elegidos al azar mientras ustedes disfrutaban del banquete... Algunos se alegraran si les dijera que 6º y 7º curso están exentos... lamento decirles que así no es... los 4 alumnos pertenecen a ese rango – los de 5º para abajo estaban radiantes y los de 6º y 7º ... mejor me ahorro el trago – los cuatro alumnos son... – el Dire silencio por un momento dándose importancia y se sentó. Los alumnos se miraron extrañados entre sí, mirando al Dire, algunos rieron. La Prof. Uckermann se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

- Como ya dijo el director, los cuatro alumnos son de los cursos superiores y son dos chicas y dos chicos – silencio mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos y al cabo de un rato saco un pergamino y lo leyó – la primera chica es – las chicas estaban al borde del colapso – Samantha Malfoy – la chica dio un respiro falso, cansado y molesto – la segunda chica es – Sam miraba expectante para saber ''quien iba a tener el honor'' de cantar junto a ella – Lily Evans – Ella sonrió falsamente, mientas miraba con desdén a Sam. – Los dos chicos son – ahora ya la mayoría de las chicas estaban bien y los chicos aparentaban tranquilidad aunque ninguno quería cantar – Víktor Wood – el chico abrió los ojos asombrado – y él ultimo es Brian Krause – termino.

- ¿Como¡¡Yo acabo de llegar¡¡No me pueden elegir a mí!!! – dijo Brian

- Lo lamento Sr. Krause, esto se hizo durante el banquete, cosa que sucedió después de su incorporación a Gryffindor – dijo la Uckermann tajantemente. – así que no tiene más remedio. – Brian se veía un poco furioso [n/a: poco? Lo tuve que amarrar y recurrir al chantaje barato) – y no me venga a replicar esta en igualdad de condiciones que sus demás compañeros y todavía no reclaman – dijo. Todo el colegio la miraba K.O, nunca la veían así.

- Parece que no le toco anoche – dijo Víktor en voz alta.

- ¿Usted también alega, Sr. Wood? –dijo el director – si alegan ustedes dos porque las señoritas todavía no lo hacen.

- ¿Será porque a Lily la tienen sujetada por los brazos y le echaron un encantamiento silenciador? – dijo Liz en voz alta, haciendo que todos la voltearan a mirar a ella y a sus acompañantes. El Dire sonrió.

- ¿Alguna cosa Srta. Malfoy? – dijo al ver que ella seguía sentada dignamente.

- Ninguna, no me rebajo a ese nivel – dijo mirándolos a todos con superioridad – si me toco me toco, o sea, sorry tendré que cantar de todas maneras, sé que no lo vamos a convencer – dijo sonriendo

- Gente realista – dijo Luna en un bufido.

- Tiene razón, así que todos a sus dormitorios – dijo el director. Se armó el jaleo y los gritos de los prefectos llamando a los de 1º.

- ¡Ja¡Pobre de Evans¡Tendrá que cantar! – dijo James divertido sin saber que Lily iba tras él y que ya no la retenían de los brazos y que le habían quitado el encantamiento.

- ¿Así que te compadeces de mí, Potter? – dijo con tono ''casual''.

- Si – contesto girando y quedando frente a ella. – me voy a divertir mucho viéndote hacer el ridículo.

- ¡¡Escucha, Potter!! Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga tu vas a estar en ese escenario, haciendo el mismo ridículo que yo – dijo amenazadoramente.

- Quiero ver eso – dijo retándola.

- Lo vas a ver – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Se giro y dijo a los niños que la seguían – por aquí es el camino más corto para llegar a la sala común – dijo con dulzura plástica, le disgustaban los chicos enanos como ellos.

- ¿Y quien es ese? – pregunto una niñita, apuntando a James.

- ¿Este? – dijo apuntándolo con un dedo – no es nadie, considérenlo parte del inmobiliario. – les dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Vas a ver, Evans! Nadie deja mal parado a James Potter – le gritó cuando ella y los niños doblaban el pasillo.

- Lo siento, James - dijo Remus dandole un golpe en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Luego, avanzó con el resto de los niños, tras Lily.

··························

**bueno..**

**gracias al que se animo a leerlo**

**¡dejadme Reviews!**

**saludos... ¡suerte!**

**Pasense por mi otros fics:**

**-Cuando todo se Revuelve**

**- Whatsername**

**Jana Evans**


	2. Anónimos

**¡Hola¿Que ha sido de tu vida?**

**Por aquí me ven de nuevo, despues de... tiempo de retraso, subiendo el chap 2 de esta cosa.**

**Los reviews lo respondo donde los reviews**

**Brian, Viktor, Ign, Kate, Liz, Luna, Luz son mios y... bla...bla ... bla... no me denuncien y bla**

**ahora si... recuerden estoy editando**

**2º Anónimos**

Lily salía del baño, ya vestida, con una toalla sobre la cabeza.

- Evans, hoy a las 5 – dijo Samantha y salió de la habitación, junto a Susan.

Lily se dirigió hacia su cama y vio con cierta extrañeza que una lechuza se encontraba ahí. Tomó el paquete y vio que no tenia remitente.

- Que raro, es para mí – se dijo.

- ¿Que cosa es para ti, Lily? – dijo Luna, la cual recién iba despertando. Lily a modo de respuesta le mostró la caja – ¿de quien? – pregunto curiosa. Lily se encogió de hombros – ¡ábrelo, entonces! – dijo como si fuera obvio. Luna se levanto de su cama y se fue a acostar en la cama de Lily.

- ¡Eh¡Córrete!- dijo Lily moviendo el dosel de su cama.

- ¡No! Siempre he dicho que tu cama es la mejor – dijo tapándose con las frazadas.

- Privilegio de ser prefecta – dijo en tono arrogantemente falso – hazme espacio – Luna se corrió un poco y Lily se acostó junto a ella.

- ¿Piensas abrirlo? – dijo Luna, al rato.

- ¡Ah! Sí – tomo la caja la cual ahora se encontraba a los pies de su cama y vio que adentro había una flor y una nota. Luna miraba un poco extraña a la rosa blanca.

- ¡Que lindo detalle! – dijo luna con evidente ironía – lee la nota – Lily negó.

- No me gustan estas cosas – dijo levantándose y dándole la rosa y la nota a Luna. – levántate – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

- Eso lo tomare... Como un "si puedo leer la nota" – dijo levantándose y leyendo la nota. A los minutos se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Adecentó un poco la habitación y salió corriendo de ella, iba atrasada.

En la misma torre, pero en distinta habitación, se encontraba Remus, él que hacia vanos intentos de despertar a sus amigos.

- ¡James¡Sirius¡Levántense! – gritaba Remus, pero ellos ni se inmutaban.

- Remus, baja la voz – dijo Peter – utiliza el método practico – Remus sonrió maliciosamente.

- A situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas – murmuroó – ¡Peter ayúdame! Yo con canuto... ¡¡fase 1!!

- _Aguamenti! – _dijeron a coro, mojándoles los pies.

- ¡Fase 2! – dijo Remus. Repitieron el encantamiento mojándoles todo su bien formados cuerpos.

- ¡¡Lunático¡¡Eres hombre muerto!! – gritó Sirius escandalizado, por la abrupta interrupción de su sueño.

- ¡Remus¡Hay un problema! Cornamenta, no despertó – dijo Peter.

- ¡Peter¿A ti todavía no te sale el _Aguamenti_, verdad? – dijo Remus.

- Lo que sea, ya despertará – dijo Sirius entrando al baño

- En todo caso – concedió Remus – ¡vamos, Colagusano!

- Pero si no despierta... – comenzó Peter.

- ¿Sirius ocupara sus métodos pocos ortodoxos para despertarlo? – tanteó Remus. Peter asintió – por lo menos se va a despertar – dijo saliendo por la tabla esa que separaba su cuarto de la plebe.

En el comedor, se encontraban solo los alumnos de 6º, ya que tenían que hacer repartición de horarios.

- ¡Hola Liz¡Hola Kate! – dijo Luna sentándose a desayunar.

- ¡Despertaste! – dijo Luz – ya decía yo que se quedaron dormidas.

- ¿Quedaron¿Yo y quien más? – dijo Luna.

- Lily... ¿Dónde se metió esta chica? – dijo Luz.

- Luz, no es por nada, pero estoy acá – dijo Lily sentándose junto a Kate.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Luz.

- Fui a saludar a un amigo... Ign - dijo tomando algunas tostadas.

- Bueno Lily¿les contaste? – dijo Luna.

- ¿Que cosa? – salto Liz.

- Nada, no hay nada que contar¿que hay para hoy, Luzita? – Dijo Lily evasivamente.

- Tenemos que esperar a Mc Gonagall, para que nos dé los horarios de Éxtasis y eso significa... – comenzó a decir su discurso sobre los éxtasis.

- Luz, todo el verano estuviste con tu discurso – dijo Luna, ya que las dos vivían juntas. Cuando los padres de Luna murieron, ella se fue a vivir con los Valdivieso. Luz iba a replicar, pero el comedor se lleno de suspiros y casi por inercia todos volvieron a ver a la entrada.

- Oh, look! El gran espectáculo del día, mi razón de vida – dijo Luz con evidente sarcasmo al ver a entrar a 3 de los 4 merodeadores.

- ¿Y Potter? – preguntoó Lily despreocupadamente.

- ¿Me importa acaso? – replico Luz molesta.

- Volviendo al tema – comenzó Luna – ¿no saben lo que paso hoy en la mañana? – dijo cuando los 3 chicos se sentaron "desgraciadamente" junto a ellas.

- ¿Que onda¿Que paso ahora? – dijo Liz.

- Es que Lily... Lily... – comenzó Luna.

- ¿Lily que? – dijo Kate intrigada.

- Lily tiene un admirador secreto – concluyo. Las reacciones fueron con efecto retardado. Lily, al enterarse que la cosa esa era de un admirador secreto, se atragantó con un pedazo de tostada. Luz abrió los ojos asombrada. Kate se puso radiante de alegría. Liz fingió un desmayo por la 'impresión'. Y finalmente, Luna se puso a reír.

- Así con que eso era – dijo lentamente Lily.

- ¿Tu no lo sabias? – dijo Luz. Lily negó. – ¿y que mando? – preguntó mirando a Luna.

- Bueno, le mando una rosa blanca y una nota – dijo buscando algo entre los bolsillos de su túnica.

- ¿Y que dice la nota? – pregunto Lily.

- Esto – saco un pergamino de su túnica y se lo paso para que lo leyera en voz alta.

_Querida Lily: _

_Sabes, aunque no sea lo correcto y aunque sea por un papel, necesito decirte lo que estoy sintiendo. Aún no encuentro el valor necesario para decírtelo cara a cara, así que solo te pido que té conformes. Bueno voy al punto, quería decirte que nunca había sentido algo así por alguna otra chica, contigo todo es distinto... te quiero Lily... te quiero más que a nada. Ojalá te haya gustado la flor... me contaron que eran de tus favoritas. _

_PD: La lechuza se llama Chris, supongo que aún estará por ahí. Si quieres... responde. _

_Un beso. _

- ¿Que cosa es esto? – dijo Lily molesta – Es una conspiración, estoy segura

- ¡Lilita! Hay otro estúpido más que anda tras de ti, primita – dijo Liz – le salió competencia a James.

- ¿James? – dijo Kate. – ¿por que él?

- Acaso no es obvio que James esta colado tras la prefecta esta – dijo Luna apuntando a Lily.

- ¿Pero que dicen¿Potter y yo? – dijo Lily y rió.- Es imposible

- ¿Sabes que, roja? Yo pensaba lo mismo – dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversa.

- ¿Me dejas ver la nota? – preguntó Remus. Lily se la pasó.

- ¿Por que pensabas lo mismo, Black? – dijo Lily. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Cosas de la vida – respondió simplemente – ¿que hicieron en las vacaciones? – pregunto desviando el tema de la conversación. De ahí conversaron una amena conversación sobre lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones. Al rato llegó James, con una cara de sueño, de esas que te encargas. Venía con un paquete en las manos. Se dirigió donde sus amigos y se sentó al lado de Sirius, el que estaba al frente de Remus y al lado de Luna.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Peter señalando el paquete.

- Ni idea – respondió – un chico me lo paso a fuera para que te lo diera – dijo pasándole el paquete a Lily.

- Ah, gracias – dijo falsamente.

- ¿Y que se supone que es eso?- pregunto Sirius.

- Ni idea, Sirius – le respondió Lily, en lo que llevaban conversando habían acordado llamarse por sus nombres. Lily lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de 8 personas.

- ¡Bah¡Chocolates! – dijo molesta. Abrió la caja, mostrándole el contenido a los presentes – si me quisiera tanto como dice, sabría que soy alérgica a estas cosas. Potter¿de verdad no te fijaste quien era? – le pregunto.

- No, Evans, no me fije – dijo.

- Bueno no importa. Tomen – dijo dándoles unos chocolates a cada uno – unos para la Lu – dijo dándole chocolates a Luna - unos para Luzita – a luz- unos para Lizzerzita – a Liz - unos para kathy – a Kate- unos para Remucito, unos para Sirius-san, otros para... no Peter para ti no – dijo sonriéndole - otros para ti, Potter, por traerme estas cosas y para que te prepares para el musical – dijo despreocupadamente - y estos para Ign – terminoó cerrando la caja.

- ¿Así que me vas a colar en el musical, Evans? – pregunto James.

- Si – le dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Y que va a hacer mi prefecta favorita? – pregunto con algo de ironía.

- Eso no te interesa y... ¿sabes? Dudo que siga siendo prefecta por mucho tiempo – dijo levantándose y llevándoles los chocolates a Ign.

- Luna¿lo dice en serio? – pregunto Sirius.

- Depende – dijo dando un suspiro – si conociéndola como la conozco me sirve para sacar conclusión – dijo mirando a Luz – en una semana, Luz, te vuelven a pedir que seas prefecta – Lily volvió, junto a Ign.

- Luna¿Quieres otro? – pregunto Lily mostrándole la caja. Luna asintió y Lily le paso la caja.

- Hola – saludo Ign.

- Hola Ign! – dijo Remus.

- Venia a buscarlos, los jefes de casa mandaron a buscar a los prefectos, para la entrega de los horarios de Éxtasis y eso – dijo tomando un chocolate. – mira Lily tiene una nota – dijo mostrándole un pergamino que había dentro. Luna se lo arrebato de las manos.

- Miren, escuchen otra nota del AS. – le dijo a las chicas – y dice: querida Lily- no pudo seguir leyendo ya que la nota desapareció de sus manos.

- ¡Hey, Lily no hagas eso! – dijo Luna.

- Nadie va a leer eso, ni siquiera yo¿Ok Luna? – dijo Lily.

- Ok, Ya me quedo claro.

- ¿Por que tan tensa roja? –pregunto Sirius.

- Me carga la gente así... esto – dijo apuntando la caja de chocolates – es de cobardes.

- Ok, relax, Lily – dijo Ign tomándola del brazo y llevándosela junto a Remus.Al cabo de un rato volvieron con los horarios y se fueron, prácticamente corriendo a su primera clase de pociones con Slughorn. Al llegar se fijaron con cierta sorpresa que habían alumnos de las 4 casas... eso solo podía significar una cosa... ¡todos juntos!

- ¡No! Esto no puede ser verdad – dijo Liz – Todos juntos.

- Buenos días alumnos – comenzó Slughorn. – los alumnos de 6º están organizados en parejas, las cuales elegí un día de ocio. Todos dentro – dijo entrando al aula. – las parejas están en la pizarra – dijo golpeando la pizarra con su varita. Al rato el aula se lleno de reclamos, nadie estaba contento con su pareja, sólo Luna y Luz... ya que en la pizarra decía:

Ignacio Fiennes-- Edith Fudge

Lilian Evans-- Susan Wood

Luna Black-- Luz Valdivieso

Elisse Fenwick-- Lizzer Evans

Samantha Malfoy-- Evan Rosier

James Potter-- Severus Snape

Kate Dearborn-- Remus Lupin

Ricardo Fiennes-- Peter Petegrew

- Yo no voy a estar con ella – se escuchaba que decía Lily

- Usted esta loco, yo no me siento con esa basura – decía Sam.

- Yo ni aunque el mismo Dumbledore me lo dijera... no me siento con ella – decía Susan. Eso era lo más sano que se escuchaba en el aula.

- Oigan, yo no salgo en la lista - se escuchaba también.

- Silencio – dijo Slughorn, dando un nuevo golpe en la pizarra con su varita. El aula se sumió en silencio. Todos preferían la nueva que la de antes. Se armo jaleo al buscar sus parejas y al final quedaron como en la pizarra decía ahora.

Peter Petegrew -- Edith Fudge

Elisse Fenwick -- Severus Snape

Evan Rosier -- Kate Dearborn

Luna Black -- Ricardo Fiennes

Susan Wood -- Remus Lupin

Samantha Malfoy -- Luz Valdivieso

Ignacio Fiennes -- Lizzer Evans

Lilian Evans -- James Potter

- Profesor, no es por nada, pero falto yo – dijo Sirius.

- Yo me decía que faltaba alguien – se dijo – veamos, Black, siéntese con las señoritas Malfoy y Valdivieso – Sirius se fue a sentar junto a las otras 2 chicas.

El profesor paso la primera media hora de clase hablando sobre los EXTASIS y el porque de que estaban todos juntos. Después tuvieron Transformaciones, donde la Jefa se mostró de lo más sorprendida al ver tantos alumnos en las clases de EXTASIS. Luego, tuvieron DCAO, donde ahora veían cosas más oscuras, por los tiempos que se acercaban. Digamos que Lily anduvo repartiendo chocolates por todo el colegio, ya que el famoso AS. le había mandado más, y Luna y las demás decían que el chico X se dedicaba al Trafico Ilegal De Chocolates. A James se le veía un poco molesto, vete tú a saber por que. Remus andaba de lo más dulce con todo el mundo, por razones de la vida

Al otro día, Lily encontró de nuevo a la famosa Chris, pero esta vez traía unos dulces de esos dulces que son bien dulces.

- ¡Estoy harta! – decía Lily molesta.

- Debe haber una manera de saber quien es para que le reclames o lo que quiera que quieras hacerle - dijo Luna.

- Obvio, hay que saber quien es el estúpido ocioso que escribe esas... cosas – dijo Liz sacando un dulce de la caja.

- Mira, Susan, nuestra querida compañera de pieza – dijo una voz tras ellas. Las chicas se dieron vuelta.

- Oh, Sam, mira... hay alguien que cayo tan bajo como para mandar cosas anónimas – dijo Susan tomando la caja y sacando un dulce.

- ¿A que venían? – preguntó Lily.

- Te venía a pedir una explicación – dijo Sam sacando otro dulce.

- ¿Sobre? – dijo.

- ¡Evans! – dijo subiendo la voz – ¿quien te crees para dejarnos plantados ayer? – dijo Samantha tratando de contenerse.

- Upps! Se me olvido – dijo Lily.

- ¿Se te olvido¿Se te olvido? Te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde y no apareciste - le gritó.

- Relax, Malfoy, relájate... o sea domínate– dijo tomándola por los brazos y haciendo como que la relajaba – ¿hoy cuando?

- Al almuerzo, en al misma aula – dijo soltándose bruscamente y yéndose junto a Susan a DCAO.

- Bye, Bye, darling – dijo con ironía cuando ellas ya se iban.

- Lily, tú no cambias – dijo regañándola Remus el cual pasaba por ahí. Lily lo miro raro. – nunca dejas de ser impuntual.

- So? – dijo Lily.

- ¡Lily! – dijo Kate que venia corriendo.

- Dime – dijo Lily.

- Corre – dijo solamente

- ¿Por que? – dijo Liz.

- James ya se enteró de lo que le hiciste en la mañana – dijo riéndose.

- Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona, yo no le he hecho nada a Potter – dijo Lily.

- No lo sé, pero ahí viene – dijo cuando caminaban camino a al aula de DCAO.

- Evans – dijo alguien tras ella. Los demás siguieron de largo y la dejaron sola. Lily giró sobre sus talones.

- ¿Para que sirvo?

- Toma – dijo mostrándole un pergamino.

- ¿Que es eso, Potter? – dijo.

- Tu castigo por lo que hiciste hoy – dijo disfrutando de cada palabra.

- Escucha, yo no te hice nada – dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera. – Cómo mi enemigo deberías saberlo, yo no miento y si yo te dijo que no hice nada, es porque no hice nada¿entendido? – dijo dándose vuelta y marchándose. James la tomó del brazo sin calcular la fuerza, haciendo que quedaran a una distancia considerablemente CORTA. Estuvieron lo que parecieron minutos mirándose, hasta que como por resorte se alejaron. James le paso el pergamino con su castigo y se fue dejando a Lily, la cual estaba un poco K.O. Lily, al cabo de un rato como que reacciono y fue al aula. Al entrar, vio que el profesor ya estaba dentro.

- Permiso – dijo en voz inaudible y entró.

- Cómo decía antes de que la Srta. Evans llegara tarde – comenzó McKinnon – ayer vimos los dementores teóricamente... hoy practicaremos el encantamiento que sirve para combatirlos... ¿alguien sabe cual es? – dijo mirando a la clase.

- No es por nada, pero como que todos lo sabemos... lo vimos en tercero– dijo Susan.

- Bueno, bueno, quien quiere salir voluntario o voluntaria – como pasa en la mayoría de las partes nadie levanto la mano – veamos – dijo paseándose por el aula, se detuvó en el puesto de la pelirroja, la cual estaba con la mirada perdida – Srta. Evans – dijo McKinnon – Srta. Evans – repitió al ver que la chica no reaccionaba. A los segundos la chica reaccionó de golpe.

- ¡Luna, no hagas eso! – dijo molesta ya que Luna le había pegado un codazo.

- Srta. Evans – dijo severamente – llega tarde y no toma atención, esto no es normal de usted – Lily lo miraba aburrida – usted y el Sr. Potter, ya que los dos no están tomado atención – dijo mirando a James que estaba más que ido – serán los primeros en salir adelante en la clase doble del viernes.

- Escuchaste, corna – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Que cosa? – dijo James reaccionando.

- En la clase doble de DCAO, creo que pasado mañana, eres el primero en salir junto a la roja – dijo Sirius.

- Vale – dijo.

- Oye, Estas raro, más de lo normal – dijo – no has ido a decirle tus ácidos comentarios a Lily, de cuando les toca juntos en algo.

- Bah! Tengo flojera – dijo mirando distraídamente su libro de DCAO.

Paso el día y tuvieron Herbología, donde vieron unas plantas de lo más quiltras, las cuales a Kate le hicieron que le diera algo así como pánico y que le quitaran 10 puntos. Al terminar Herbología, Lily se fue corriendo al aula de la Uckermann, donde solo estaban Brian y Víktor.

- Hola – dijo al entrar - ¿y Malfoy? Aun no llega y decían que yo me tardaba.

- Yo voy a buscarla – se ofreció Brian y salió del aula dejando atrás un silencio incomodo.

- Hmm... tú eres Víktor¿verdad? - dijo Lily sentándose.

- El mismo – dijo sonriéndole, con una sonrisa de esas que derriten el hielo. – el Guardián del Equipo.

- Ah, a mi no me gusta mucho eso del Quidditch, me dan pánico las alturas, pero Luz y Luna están en el equipo, son cazadoras.

- Mi hermana es capitana del equipo – dijo despreocupadamente.

- Verdad, lo había olvidado... En realidad ni siquiera sé por que me caé mal – dijo pensativa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – se levanto del suelo y se fue a sentar junto a Lily – ¿no te he hecho nada últimamente? – Lily negó – si la vieras en casa dice cada cosa de ti, aunque yo no creo que tenga razón – dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

- Me trae sin cuidado – dijo quitándole importancia.

- Lily¿Tú crees que...? – dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Bueno¿Tu crees que si alguien te escribe...? – no pudo continuar ya que llegó Brian, junto a Sam y la Uckermann.

- Buenas tardes – dijo la profesora en tono arribista.

- Hola – contestaron Lily y Víktor.

- Bueno, vamos a empezar – comenzó la profesora.

- ¿Sólo vamos a actuar nosotros cuatro o alguien más de nuestra casa? – preguntó Lily.

- Pensándolo bien, si elijan a 4 alumnos de Gryffindor: dos chicas y dos chicos. Estos chicos van a tener una particularidad, en el musical serán algo así como sus parejas. Veamos – dijo sacando unos papeles – díganme los cuatro nombres.

- Sirius Black – dijo Samantha rápidamente.

- Susan Wood – dijo Brian, luego de pensarlo

- Luna Black – dijo Víktor, dijo luego de sacarlo a la suerte.

- Veamos – dijo Lily, tenía un conflicto interno... o sea era su oportunidad para poner a Potter en el musical, pero no quería que fuera su pareja – bueno ya.. James Potter.

- Ok, tendrán que avisarles ahora veremos como cantan ustedes – dijo la Uckermann - ¿quien canta primero? – pregunto mirándolos, se miraron entre ellos. Lily tomó una de las hojas de la mesa, el resto la imitó.

- Yo voy primero – dijo Lily y comenzó a cantar

_Mejor piensa en cómo sacar amor del más duro.  
Piensa en toda la gente que nos ha salvado, no sabemos su nombre.  
____Corriendo con rapidez, acelerando. Heroes anónimos. _  
_Nuna entendí cómo, pero pudiste sacarlo de mí.  
Y ahora, eso es tuyo.  
Y sé que crees que volveré a buscarlo.  
Volveré._

- Bueno sigo yo – dijo Víktor.

_Cada vez que la llamas, no te contesta.  
Y cuando la ves sola, sabes que algo en ella no está bien.  
Está cansada.  
__Lo que le diste se marchito al igual que sus promesas.  
____Lo que te queda es fingir que no te importa.  
Y no te funciona. _

- Veamos sigo yo – dijo Sam.

_Eres todo lo que necesito.  
Sin ti, yo no puedo respirar correctamente.  
Dámelo de vuelta, dámelo de vuelta.  
Y ya no puedo dormir.  
te necesito para vivir._

- Y por último... me – dijo Brian.

_Y ahora estoy pensando...  
En la primera vez que te conocí  
__Era la primera vez, estaba creando...  
Y lo supe cuando te ví  
Ahora todo lo que veo eres tú.  
Sólo quiero que entiendas__  
Sólo quiero te sientas así._

- Excelente, cantan muy bien, ahora, si es que alcanzan, pónganse de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero primero vayan a almorzar – dijo saliendo del aula. Lily se despidió de Brian y Víktor y se fue prácticamente corriendo al comedor.

- Hola chicas – dijo al llegar.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Luz.

- Excelente – dijo feliz.

- ¿Conseguiste que entrara al musical, Evans? – dijo una voz tras ella. Lily giro sobre sus talones encarándolo y dijo:

- Si, Potter, estas dentro – dijo disfrutando de cada palabra.


	3. Aclarando

**¡Hola!**

**Brian, Víktor, Ign, Kate, Liz, Luna, Luz, Sam, Susan, etc. etc. etc. son de mi propiedad, el resto... lugares, personajes y la trama principal son de la Rowling.**

**Este Chap esta dedicado a una compañera, amiga y correjidora [¡me inspire!) ¡Rochio!**

**hey friends! Editando**

* * *

**3º Aclarando algo que nunca se revolvió **

- Oye, Evans, yo digo que cantemos 10 canciones – propusó Sam. Estaban en el aula de la Uckermann haciendo la hora para poder irse a clases.

- Yo digo que sean 12 – aporto Brian

- Y yo digo que primero veamos que cosa vamos a hacer – dijo Víktor desde el suelo, mientras miraba intensamente a Lily.

- Y yo te apoyo – dijo Lily, la que estaba sentada al revez en una mesa. – que les parece si elegimos no se unas 20 canciones y le decimos a alguien con cabeza, como Luz, que nos haga un musical – terminó sonriendo.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Brian. – ¿Alguna queja? – le preguntó a la multitud.

- ¿20 canciones no son muchas? – dijo Sam, la realista.

- Sam, somos 8 – dijo Brian – supongo que los 8 tendrán que cantar.

- ¿Elijamos las canciones entonces? – dijo Lily

- ¿Y los otros 4¿No deberían ayudar a elegirlas? – dijo Brian.

- Si... – dijo en un suspiro – supongo que tendrás razón...

- Yo siempre tengo la razón – dijo arrogantemente, Lily tuvo un amago de risa.

- Una semana más tu aquí y Sirius se queda sin admiradoras – dijo riéndose.

- Evans – dijo Sam mirándola de esa encantadora manera especial que tiene Sam de mirar a la gente, o sea, con superioridad. – no hables de Sirius cuando no esta presente – dijo tajantemente.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta, Brian – dijo Lily – ella es la admiradora nº1 de Sirius-san – dijo sonriéndole – me redacto, la fan nº1 de Sirius es Sally – dijo como sorprendida.

- Evans, cállate – dijo Sam.

- Pero si mi dice la verdad – dijo en tono infantil. Sam la miro duramente y se decidió a ignorarla.

- One question! – dijo Brian interrumpiendo – ¿Quien es Sally? – dijo tomando asiento.

- Sally... es la tipa más... especial, por decirlo de alguna manera, del colegio entero y del mundo – dijo Lily. Brian la miro como K.O.

- Sally, es una chica de 5º, presidenta del fansclub de Sirius y... la chica más pija que puede haber en el mundo y... ¡si! Es muy especial – dijo Sam con tono de maestra.

- ¿La chica que parece Barbie? – las dos chicas asintieron – ¿La que es más hueca que Linsay y Hilary juntas? – Lily asintió.

- ¿Eres hijo de muggles? – preguntó Sam.

- No – dijo tranquilamente – tengo una amiga allá en Alemania que si lo es y que un día me llevo al cine a ver todas las pelis de esa onda que habían – las dos chicas estaban en silencio – y si, soy de Alemania.

- ¡Que envidia chico! – dijo Lily sentándose al lado de él – mi sueño es conocer todo eso.

- De verdad me sorprendes, Krause – dijo Sam, sentándose a la derecha del chico. Brian miro a Sam y le sonrió, el chico de verdad era irresistible.

- Dime Brian, es fácil B-R-I-A-N repite después de mi Bri-an – le modulo. Sam rió nerviosamente y Lily... ella había comenzado a deambular por todo el aula.

- Es mi idea o esta cosa – dijo apuntando a las paredes – ¿cada vez se hace más chica?

- Es tu idea – dijo Brian levantándose y quedándose atrás de ella. Sam dio uno de esos típicos suspiros de 'esta no cambia'.

- Es mi idea – dijo Sam mofándose de Lily – ¿o cada vez estas peor?

- Eso no es tu idea, Sam, cada vez esta peor – dijo Víktor entrándo al aula.

- ¿Y tú donde andabas? – dijo Lily.

- Siempre estuve aquí – dijo evasivamente.

- Ok, me voy – dijo Lily – ya van a tocar.

- Te acompaño – dijo Sam.

- Adiós chicos – dijo Lily despidiéndose de cada uno de los dos chicos y luego saliendo del aula seguida de Sam.

- Oye Evans... escuche por ahí que le hiciste algo a James hoy en la mañana – dijo 'casualmente'

- Otra mas, ahora te la das de chismosa, Malfoy - afirmó.

- Yo creo que deberías ser un poco más respetuosa y tolerante – la regañó

- Sam¿Alguna vez en mi vida me importó lo que tu pensaras de mi? El respeto se gana... tú no has hecho nada para ganarte el mío – le dijo a la cara y luego se marchó dejando atrás a Sam. La chica molesta la siguió y fueron en silencio hasta el aula de McGonagall.

- Disculpe profesora – dijo Sam al entrar al aula.

- No se preocupen todavía no empezamos – dijo la Jefa a lo que todo el curso se miro entre ellos sin entender la actitud _¿Que se fumo? _Las dos chicas entraron y se sentaron. Sam con Susan y Lily con Luna.

- ¿Que onda Sam¿Como les fue? – preguntó Susan.

- Sus, mínimo, déjame llegar primero y saluda – dijo Sam. Susan sonrió.

- ¡Hola Sam¿Como estas¿Como te fue? – dijo cálidamente

- Bien, quedamos en muchas cosas – dijo

- Uhh... eso no me dice nada

- Luego te cuento – dijo – oye, Sus – dijo al rato.

- Dime – dijo la chica mientras tomaba apuntes de lo que dictaba la profesora.

- ¿Sabias que a tu hermano, Víktor, le gusta la Srta. Sangre Sucia? – le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Lo dices en serio¡Que raro! Yo pensé que le gustaba esa compañera suya, Marianne Dearborn – dijo levemente sorprendida.

- No, le gusta la Srta. Evans – dijo imitando a Lily. Las dos chicas rieron por lo bajo.

- ¡Je! Pobre de mi hermano – susurro mientras dejaba de reírse.

- Te doy mi sentido pésame – dijo Sam riéndose.

- Srtas. ¿Me podrían decir que es lo tan importante que conversan, para que no presten atención a la clase? – dijo la jefa, la cual se había acercado disimuladamente a las chicas.

- Nada profesora – dijeron al unísono.

- Bien – dijo la jefa - ¡Silencio, ya saben que hacer! Todo lo que necesitan esta en la pizarra – dijo tomando asiento y concentrándose en unos papeles.

- ¿Que hacemos hoy en la tarde? – pregunto Lily luego de más de 30 min. Sin lograr que apareciera la dichosa cosa que había que transformar.

- No se – contesto Luna dudosa.

- Deberían hacer deberes – dijo Luz mientras copiaba lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra – ¡recuerden todo lo que hay que hacer!

- Veamos - dijo Luna mientras sacaba su varita para poder empezar a practicar - ¿Pociones?

- Nada – dijo Lily distraídamente – ¿DCAO? – sugerió

- Ah... si lo de los dementores – dijo Luna moviendo su varita despreocupadamente – ¿Runas?

- Si, hay que descifrar el teorema de... de... – comenzó Lily – bueno la cosa es que hay que descifrarlo.

- Ok – aprobó Luz – ¿Y en Herbología?

- ¿Herbología?,¡Pregúntenle a Kate! – dijo Luna riéndose. Luego de eso se pusieron a practicar.

- ¡Vamos! Esto me tiene que salir – se decía a sí misma Lily como por millonésima vez – Vamos, I can! _Avis! _- murmuró en voz alta. Algo le paso a la piedra que tenía enfrente, algo que dudosamente era lo que tenía que hacer. Era una cosa peluda. ¡que respiraba!. Luna, al verlo, estalló en risas. Luz la siguió al rato y entre las dos... llamaron la atención de toda la clase... con profesora incluida. Lily comenzó a reír igual.

- ¿Que les paso, señoritas? – pregunto la Jefa acercándose a ellas. Luna, que se seguía riendo apunto con un dedo a la parte de la mesa que correspondía a Lily.

- Señorita Evans¿Que cosa es esto? – atónita al ver la cosa esa

- Se lo diría si lo supiera – murmuro, la risa había cesado.

- Comparando con los demás, es la que mejor va... seguida de la srta. Wood – Susan sonrió superiormente – le falta un poco de concentración – observo – ¿En que estaba pensando? - terminó preguntando.

- ¡Eso es muy fácil! En cualquier cosa menos en una especie de ave – dijo alguien trás Lily. Ella se dio vuelta y quedo encarando al chico.

- ¡Cállate! – le espeto - yo por lo menos hice aparecer algo¿Puedes decir lo mismo, Potter? – le dijo molesta.

- Depende – le respondió – si, depende de la alineación de los planetas, la corriente de aire y la posición de la Luna... pero prefiero no aparecer nada a como le hiciste tu – dijo James con una media sonrisa _"como le gustaba hacerla enojar"_

- ¡yo lo apoyo! – dijo alguien levantándose y poniéndose a un lado de James. La Jefa los miraba seriamente.

- Claro, como no – dijo con algo de ironía - una de tus Fans Potter. Das pena, de verdad... ¿Hasta la Wood tiene que salir en tu defensa? – concluyo sonriendo de una manera muy brusca.

- Susan Wood, Evans y la boca te queda donde mismo – le grito poniéndose en frente de ella, encarándola.

- Ya, me cansaron – dijo la Jefa cuando Lily abría la boca para replicar – 30 puntos menos y... los tres afuera – les gritó. Susan, James y Lily salieron del aula.

- Estúpida - susurró Lily pasando a un lado de ella.

- No soy ninguna estúpida – le dijo tranquilamente.

- Nadie me ha dicho lo contrario – dijo Lily mordazmente.

- ¡Ya, Cállense! – les gritó James, las dos chicas, a su pesar, se callaron – ¡Susan! - la chica lo miro – gracias, pero necesito arreglar cosas con Evans... ¿Puedes irte? – le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica asintió y aparentemente se largo, pero no, se quedo escuchando.

- ¿Que cosas quieres arreglar, Potter? – dijo Lily acercándose a él amenazadoramente.

- Quiero... llevar bien las cosas – dijo dando un paso más hacia ella mientras la miraba a los ojos, ojos que irradiaban incomodidad.

- ¿Llevar las cosas bien? Nunca podría llevarme bien con alguien tan arrogante como tu – le dijo con mucha furia.

- Pues, yo prefiero ser un arrogante que a ser como tu – le dijo con mucha más rabia de la que se le veía a la chica. – pero igual quiero llevarme bien contigo – le gritó.

- Le bajas dos rayas a tu tono... a mi no me gritas – le gritó.

- Yo puedo hacer lo que a mi se me de la gana – Susan la que estaba escondida tras una estatua estaba un poco K.O.

- Alo mejor si, pero con todas las tontas que te siguen, conmigo no – le espetó.

- Tu no eres nadie... ¿Quien eres Evans¿Eres una loca que busca atención siendo rebelde? – le espetó de vuelta. Estaban muy cerca.

- Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que estas diciendo – le murmuró

- Ah, si... ¿Y como? – dijo tomándola de la cintura bruscamente, acercándola aún más a sí – ¿no te has dado cuenta como me tienes? – le dijo al oído

- ¡Suéltame¡Potter suéltame! – dijo tratando en vano de separarse.

- ¡James¿Que estas haciendo? – dijo Susan saliendo a luz de nuevo. James la ignoró deliberadamente.

- ¡Potter suéltame! – le gritó, ella sentía algo... era un poco incomodo tenerlo tan cerca.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Me tienes loco – le susurró al oído, Lily tembló levemente.

- ¡James suéltala! – gritó Susan con evidentes celos.

- Hazle caso – le dijo Lily – suéltame, me estas obligando a hacer algo que no quiero hacerte, Potter.

- Ya la escuchaste, Potter – dijo Víktor recíen llegando – sueltala – dijo tajantemente acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Hay alguna cosa que me diga que tengo que hacerte caso? – dijo James. Víktor se acerco más y los separó. Lily le agradeció y los dos se fueron.

- Te pasaste, James – le dijo Susan. Le besó la mejilla y desapareció por los pasillos. James se fue vete tu a saber donde a reflexionar sobre su conducta.

- Gracias, Víktor – le dijo la chica como por millonésima vez.

- No agradezcas tanto, hice lo que cualquier otro en mi lugar hubiera hecho – le respondió

- Víktor – dijo la chica al rato, caminaban hacia las afueras del castillo, donde llovía intensamente - hace rato, no terminaste de preguntarme algo – le dijo mientras salían hacía la lluvia. Se colaron bajo un haya.

- Si, es algo muy importante – le dijo tomándole la mano. La chica se soltó lo más sutilmente que pudo. – Lily yo... – le dijo abrazandola, hacia un poco de frío.

- ¿Tu... que? – le dijo la chica. Víktor le murmuró algo al oído, la chica no entendió nada, por que en ese momento los truenos y relámpagos hicieron su aparición - ¿que dices? No te entiendo. – le gritó separándose de él se venía la tormenta. Víktor la tomó del brazo delicadamente y la llevo adentro del castillo, para que no siguieran mojándose y pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos por la naturaleza.

- ¿Lily te puedo preguntar algo? – le dijo el chico, mientras entraban a un aula vacia, que no estaba tan vacía. Lily le sonrió.

- Depende – le dijo la chica.

- ¿Porque elegiste a Potter para lo del musical? – la chica miró para otro lado. Ella pensó que era por lo que él le había insinuado, pero ahora veía que había algo más... algo que ella no quería saber.

- Cuando llegamos tuvimos un percance, como siempre, y de eso salió todo – se decidió a responderle. Víktor la miro confuso, pero decidió no insistir.

--

- James, tengo una pregunta que hacerte – dijo Lizzer, estaba con James sentados en vete tu a saber donde.

- Con confianza Liz... soy todo ears – dijo mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Liz dio un suspiró y le soltó de una.

- ¿Eres tú o no el A.S. de Lily? Si eres tú... porque no se lo dices a la cara, tu la conoces... ella no le gustan esas cosas – le dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Como? – respondio James mirándola confuso

**

* * *

**

Hasta acá llega mi "editacion" del tercer chapee, pues les recuerdo que este fic estaba en su decimo chapee y decidí editarlo [creo que esta de moda xD).

Saludos a todas las **Kawashiis** y, especialmente, a **Sami-marauder girl** por su review en el capitulo anterior

Suerte y turrones a todas/os

Jana Evans


	4. Traficantes Perdidos

**¿Que tal, gente?**

**Pues yo aquí de _vacations, _¿genial, no?**

**Liz, Luna, Luz, Sam, Susan, Kate, Elisse, Víktor, Brian, Ign y etc. etc. etc. son toditos mios**

**Lo demás es de la Rowling.**

**En la edición anterior [de este mismo chapee) este capitulo iba para Poca, mi hermanito preferido número uno y mi super _special_ prima plutonica.**

**

* * *

**

**4º Traficantes perdidos**

Lizzer bajaba las escaleras algo metida en sus pensamientos, la respuesta que le había dado James. Hizo una mueca mostrando su enfado. Doblo a la mitad del pasillo y chocó con alguien. Ella y la otra persona cayeron al suelo.

- Ah, tú – dijo Lizzer levantándose al haberla reconocido.

- ¡Que lindo¡Tenía que encontrarme contigo! El broche de oro para un día perfecto – dijo sarcásticamente la otra chica.

- Ah, que halagada me siento, Fenwick – dijo la morena. – ahora si me dejas seguir con mi camino, me sentiré mucho mejor... ¡Córrete! – dijo tratando de seguir su camino.

- Se nota que tu y Lily son familiares – dijo Elisse molesta. Este precisamente no había sido su día. Liz la ignoró y siguió su camino.

- Bye, Bye, Elisse! – le dijo la morena siguiendo su camino.

- ¡Eres detestable! – le dijo Elisse y siguió su camino.

- Yo también te quiero, Elisse – dijo Liz y siguió su camino. Al rato alguien se le acercó corriendo.

- ¡Liz, Liz! – le gritaban. Liz se dio vuelta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo algo molesta. Luna se detuvó a un lado de ella.

- Le... le... le preguntaste... a James... – dijo un poco entera cansada.

- Si, si le pregunte – dijo siguiendo su camino. Luna la siguió rápidamente.

- ¿Y que dijo? – le pregunto algo menos cansada.

- Fue un poco mal educado... - Luna la miró con cara de "Ve al punto" - No, segun James él no es

- ¿Segura?

- Si, completamente segura, si fuera él se supone que lo sabría... Eso me dijo... y claro luego se enfado - rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¿Eres de la C. I. A.? – le dijo algo brusca.

- Que borde estas, yo sólo quería saber por que se enojó - Liz rió.

- No tengo idea... eso me dijo y se fue.

- Hombres - dijo Luna y se fueron al Gran Comedor a comer, obvio.

--

La verdad es que James ya sabía quien era. Había algo de esa persona que lo incomodaba, no quería que _él_ se acercara a Lily. Él no lo iba a permitir. Iba metido en sus pensamientos, caminando por pasillos y pasillos. Movió su cabeza alejando eso de sus pensamientos¿tenía que aparecerse siempre en su cabeza?.Iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía en dirección contraria. No se dio cuenta hasta que chocaron.

- Rayos – exclamó la chica. James le ayudó a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas.

- Lo siento – dijo a modo de disculpa.

- No importa – dijo la chica secamente.

- No lo digo por lo de ahora... si no por lo de hace un rato... creo que fui un pesado contigo

- Lo fuiste

- ¿Vas a cenar? – le sugerió James con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Me estas invitando?

- Claro, pero tú pagas - rieron y se fueron al gran comedor.

_--_

- Llevas dandole vueltas todo el rato a no-se-qué cosa... ¿Que pasa? Lo de recien¿Tiene algo...?

- Es un poco difícil... – la cortó y comenzó el chico.

- Nada aquí es difícil... a menos que se trate de alguna traición ¿Víktor, eres mortífago?

- No, no es eso... ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer mortífago? Me gusta una, disculpa por la expresión, Sangre sucia... ¿Cómo voy a ser mortífago? - se alteró Víktor.

- Lo siento, es que en estos tiempos ya nada se sabe... ¿Vamos comer? Me dio hambre - dijo mientras se acomodaba su mochila.

- ¡Lils¡Espera¿No me vas a preguntar quien es?

- Debe de ser la hermana de Kate... todos dicen que entre ustedes hay algo

- No, no es ella... aparte ella es mestiza - Lily lo miró esperando. Segundos pasaron.

- ¿No vas a decirme? Pues bien, tengo hambre... te veo mañana en el ensayo. - Lily dobló el pasillo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

- Soy yo - le gritó.

- ¿Que tu eres quien? - dijo Lily quieta en su logar, estaban a las afuera del Gran Comedor.

- Es él - decían los Gry's que estaban a la redonda. Lily no entendía nada.

- ¿Lils, vienes a sentarte? - le dijo Luna, la que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella entendió antes que Lily, quería sacarla de ese trago.

- Esperame un poco, Lun... Víktor tiene algo que decirme

- Evans, James y yo queremos pasar... no se tú, pero tengo hambre - dijo Susan la que llegaba con el que mencionó.

- Evans, tengo hambre - dijo James.

- Jodanse¿Víktor? - se dio vuelta y vio que el chico en cuestion no estaba. - ya verá.

- ¿Podemos pasar? - dijo Susan.

- Por supuesto, su majestad, adelante - dijo sarcasticamente. Se dió vuelta y entró al Gran Comedor seguida de Luna. En la mesa, las chicas estaban riendose de algo.

- Lily, eres un caso especial - la aludida miro a Luz un poco confusa. - ¿No te diste cuesta? Hasta Liz se dio cuenta - rieron todas.

- Ya, cuentenme el chiste - dijo Lils algo enfadada.

- Víktor es tu admirador secreto - dijo Kate. Lily las miró y se largo a reír.

- No me digan - dijo entre risas - chicas... ya ahora en serio.

- Víktor es tu admirador secreto - repitieron todas a la vez

- Chicas ¿que dijo Dumbledore sobre las mentiras? Saben que son viciosas y si se dan una grande son 6 meses en Azkaban - las chicas la miraron y ella entendió - ok... entonces¿Víktor es mi traficante de chocolates?

Todas asintieron

- Por eso me besó - susurró aunque claro todas la escucharon, incluidas Sam, Susan y todos los Merodeadores, a causa de la acústica del comedor

- ¿Qué¿Víktor te beso? - gritaron las 4 amigas a la vez y sí... ahora ya sé había enterado todo el alumnado presente y, con ayuda de los fantasmas, al rato lo sabrían todos.

- Hablando de cosas insípidas - dijo Luz - MgGonagall dijo que tenías que hacer un ensayo sobre lo que paso hoy – le dijo Luz al rato. Lily asintió - Para mañana

- ¿Mañana? Ok, entonces me voy a hacerlo - tomó la fuente de carne y la dió vuelta en la de arroz, la tomó, se la llevó y se encaminó a la salida mientras comía. Sus amigas la miraban raro. No alcanzó a salir cuando una lechuza se acercó a ella. De lejos vieron como Lily tomaba la carta.

- ¿Que creen que es? - dijo Luna. Las de más se encogieron de hombros. Escucharon como la fuente caía, se rompía en pedazos y manchaba a Lily. Ahora todo el colegio la miraba. Las 4 chicas se levantaron y fueron a ella.

- Primita¿Que pasa? - dijo Liz, la tomó del hombro y la dio vuelta, vió sus lagrimas.

- Josh - susurró Lily - Josh

- Tranquila - Liz abrazó a su prima, ella se deshizó del abrazo suavemente. Salió del Gran Comedor, dejando la carta en el piso.

- James - dijo Luna mirando a su alrededor, vio que el moreno se acercaba rápidamente - ve, que no haga ninguna tontera¿si? - él asintió y fue tras ella.

- ¿Que miran ustedes? - les grito Kate a todo el Gran comedor. - Vengan chicas, vamos por ella.

- Esperen - dijo Luz - Josh esta vivo

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Por las fechas, aunque sea de las mejores lechuzas se demorar mínimo 2 días de aquí a Bulgaria... osea esto paso hace unos tres días... y Josh... se fue de aquí hace 4 días... ¿Entienden? - las 3 negaron.

- Luz quiere decir que Josh viajaba a Bulgaría cuando paso todo esto - dijo Remus por ella.

- Exacto

--

- ¡Basta, los dos! - gritó Lily.

- Mirenla, pobrecita llorando por un pobre mestizo - dijo uno de los dos.

- No insultes a Josh - dijo Lily y la otra apuntando con su varita a su compañero.

- Esta bien... ¿Que quieres, Evans? - dijo el chico.

- ¿Dónde esta? - les dijo.

- ¿Quien¿Cryer? - Lily asintió - Esta muerto

- Eso es mentira - dijo la chica. - Evans no tenemos idea

- No les creo, yo sé su secreto¿Recuerdan¡Diganme donde está! - gritó.

- Lo siento, Evans. No sabemos... y nos vamos, viene Potter - los dos rapidamente desaparecieron por el pasillo. Lily cayó al piso llorando aún.

**_

* * *

_**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Ojalá hayan tenido un año nueva a toda regla... y lo hayan pasado de lo mejor**

**Saludos a todos los que ayudan en presión y cuando estoy en crisis**

**Os quero.**

**Suerte en todo lo que se propongan este nuevo año.**

**Pues, alguien me preguntó a que iba mi summary... lo sabrá el proximo chapee**

**Suerte y Turrones**

**Jana Evans**


	5. Fracturas y Sangre

**¡Hola!**

**En la edición interior de este mismo chappe... Mi querido amigo que no sé donde anda metido [Me salió rima xD), me había hecho el favor de subir este chapee, si aún recuerdo lo mal que estaba ese día... but anyway**

**Alex... si es que ves esto, te agradesco montones y te pido que te contactes conmigo, tonto... te hecho de menos. Este chapee va para ti con todo mi yo.**

**Lo que no reconoscan como parte de HP es mio.**

**Be Happy**

* * *

**5º Fractura y Sangre**

- ¿Crees que Evans le diga a alguien? – le susurro la chica.

- Si no averiguamos dónde anda Cryer, es lo más probable – le dijo el chico.

- Rayos... entonces hay que ir con Black... él debe de saber algo... aparte es fácil chantajearlo – dijo la chica.

- No es mala idea – dijo él. - ¡Vente, antes de que la Sra. Norris nos huela! – la tomó del brazo y avanzaron por el estrecho pasadizo que los llevaba a las cocinas. Al salir vieron que alguien venía

- cerca así que el chico la tomó de la cintura y la besó, para ahuyentar a quien sea, pasando como una típica pareja. Ella al ver que ya se había ido quien fuera que fuese, y al ver que él no la soltaba, le mordió el labio.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – susurro limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

- ¡Era la prima de Evans! – se excusó él.

- Ya... pero no te pases... se había ido hace rato. Aparte¡Ni siquiera eres guapo! – le recriminó. Lo empujó y se fue por su camino dejando al chico atrás. Sirius soltó el mapa riéndose. ¡Que divertido era ese par! Gracias a un complicado hechizo podía ver [Con la ayuda del mapa) que era lo que pasaba... Sólo era cosa de apuntar con la varita el lugar en concreto y decir unas cuantas palabras y ¡listo! Era su descubrimiento del día, sin duda alguna... tenía que contárselo a James. Y así, Sirius comenzó a buscar a su amigo casi hermano por el mapa. Rió con ganas al verlo con Lily, muy juntitos los dos... No sería problema alguno, James no tenía idea del hechizo aún.

- Ya estoy mejor – le susurraba a James, estaban abrazados.

- ¿Segura? – dijo él perdido en su pelo. Ella levantó la mirada y se vieron a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza. James le sonrió. Ella volvió a esconder su cabeza en el hombro de James.

- Gracias, J – le dijo. Lo abrazó más fuertemente.

- De nada, pelirroja. Sabes que estoy disponible para que me mojes la camisa – ella rió divertida. Él también rió.

- Lo sé – dijo ella – ya ven 3 camisas mojadas

- 5 – le corrigió. - ¿Que me dices si vamos a las cocinas por jalea de frambuesa? – Lily negó.

- Quiero quedarme aquí – susurro. James asintió.

- No estés triste, Lils. Aparecerá. – ella asintió. Se miraron, James le secó el resto de lágrimas en el rostro de la pelirroja. Ella volvió a apoyarse en él, algo tímida. James le acarició su pelirroja cabellera, maravillado en como algunas mechas se le enredaban en la mano, como una medusa, pero no las de mar, si no las otras... Y era divertido. Ella era hermosa a sus ojos y a otros muchos también lo era... pero era él el que ahora la tenía en sus brazos y, sin duda alguna, eso lo hacía sentirse bien. A pesar del tiempo en el cual sentía esto por la pelirroja, aún no encontraba la palabra exacta para expresar lo que ella le hacía sentir. Lo único que sabía es que era capaz de dar la vida por ella, dar su vida por verla feliz o aunque sea verla sonreír. El derecho de estar ahí, como ahora, el derecho de ser él el que limpiara sus lágrimas, se lo había ganado el año pasado. A finales, luego de haberla tratado muy mal en la época de los TIMOS, cuando Josh se fue... él la consoló y así igual en el verano, cuando ella lo llamaba, él a pesar de las burlas de Sirius, iba con ella y la consolaba. Al avanzar, el verano, se dio cuenta del papel que estaba haciendo. La estaba consolando de Josh, él que se había ido sin darle explicación alguna, a ella ni a nadie, él le rompió el corazón y James con mucho gusto había unido los pedazos de su corazón unidos a unos cuantos pedazos del suyo propio y la había sacado a flote. Era una nueva Lily, su nueva Lily, con una parte de su corazón dentro del de ella. James volvió a la tierra y vio que Lily estaba dormida apoyada en él. Sonrió. Con lentitud y la cautela digna de un ciervo, se levantó y la levantó. Se encaminó a la Sala común.

--

Al día siguiente, Lily faltó a las clases de la mañana. Bajo a almorzar, sus amigas no se separaron de ella. Luz le dio los variados apuntes de las clases de la mañana. No había pasado nada interesante. Luz y Remus le habían dicho lo que habían deducido de lo ocurrido y Lily ahora estaba más tranquila. James no se había acercado a ella en todo el día. Eran las 5 cuando Lily salió de las cocinas luego de embutirse jalea de frambuesa al estilo Kawashii. Iba en dirección al aula de Estudios Muggles, a su primer ensayo para el musical. Al entrar se encontró con que Samantha y Susan ya estaban dentro. A rato llegó el resto y el ensayo fue de lo más normal. Sólo contando los ácidos comentarios entre grupos. Lily, Luna, Víktor y Brian contra Sam, Susan, James y Sirius.

Y así el tiempo avanzó. Cada vez menos alumnos en Hogwarts, cada día llegaban lechuzas negras del ministerio anunciando la muerte de alguien. Los cuervos del bosque prohibido no dejaban de cantar por la muerte. El profesor de DCAO había muerto en un ataque y ahora tenían un nuevo profesor que impartía aquella materia. De Josh no sabían nada. Pero la juventud, aún inmadura, no se preocupaba más que de su familia, amigos, intereses y ellos mismos. La filosofía de Voldemort se reducía a "Cada uno ve por si mismo, tú estas solo". El esposo de la profesora de Estudios Muggles había muerto y ella, embarazada, había adelantado el musical. Sirius y Luna habían renunciado a hacer el ridículo cansados de las continuas peleas. Y ahí estábamos ahora. En nueva pelea. Sam contra Lily.

- Yo creo que es mejor _**"it wasn't enough"**_ a la que nos dijo tu amiguita – dijo Sam.

- Yo digo lo mismo. Aparte, esa llega mucho más, para ver la situación de tu personaje – concordó Lily.

- Muy bien¿Por qué no avanzamos y la dividimos en tres? – Lily asintió. Sacó la letra de la canción y comenzaron a dividirlas en 3 para que cantaras ellas dos y Susan.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - dijo Sam de repente.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo Lily con indiferencia mientras marcaba con destacador verde la parte que le tocaba cantar a ella.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta, Evans! - exclamó Sam - pero ya se que eres inepta y que puede que se te haya olvidado...

- ¿De que estas hablando? - la cortó y repitió Lily, mirándola fugazmente mientras con su varita invocaba otro destacador.

- Te vi ayer¡No te hagas la estúpida que no te viene, Evans! - le dijo levantándose.

- Cállate, no te conviene que yo diga lo que sé - dijo levantándose también. – No seas... ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

- ¡Mira quien lo dice! - exclamó la chica, tomándola del brazo

- Descubrí lo tuyo y lo de él, por coincidencia - le gritó la chica soltándose – me da lo mismo lo que hagan, de eso no tengo idea, pero sé lo que son y eso me conviene a ti no te conviene en nada saber en que ando o dejo de andar.

- ¡Wow! Evans ya levanta la voz - dijo Sam sarcásticamente. – estúpida eres, Evans, ser como nosotros no es como lo que tu piensas - continuo Sam – es mucho mejor, y lo que hacías ayer tiene mucho que ver con nosotros... ¡así que habla! – Lily no dijo nada. – tonta – susurró Sam. Sacó su varita – tendré que obligarte a decírmelo

- No diré nada¿Recuerdas que el año pasado me torturaron hasta aburrirse y no le dije nada? – gritó Lily.

- Nadie dijo que te torturaría – dijo sabiamente - ¿Tan lenta para entender todo? – hizo una mueca "Made in Bellatrix Black".

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - dijo Lily mirándola, mientras comenzaba a sentir la rabia por sus venas, al igual que Sam, la cual ya la sentía hace rato. La estancia comenzó a temblar por la magia y la rabia que emanaban las dos. Claro que, ninguna de las dos se percato de eso.

- ¿Que no te das cuenta¡James, para tu información esta que se muere por ti! - le gritó blandiendo su varita y apuntándola con ella. - ¿Qué haces tú al respecto? Nada, Evans, dejas que él esté a tu lado por necesidad de alguien y sigues rompiéndole el corazón y a pesar de eso, él está ahí para ti - Lily no reaccionó y se quedo mirándola - Si, Evans - continuó Sam - James esta coladito por cada una de tus asquerosas células.

- ¡Cállate! - dijo Lily sacando su varita y apuntándola – Lo de ayer no tiene nada que ver contigo... tú no me hiciste lo que yo te haré ahora - dijo acercándose a ella apuntándole con la varita directamente al corazón.- Siempre me ha dado curiosidad saber que se siente ¿Qué dices, Sam? Aparte¿No te has dado cuenta? Yo no le rompo el corazón a James, es él el que reconstituye el mío.

- Das pena - dijo Sam, ignorando la amenaza – Ahora entiendo por que Susan te odia, en serio que sí entiendo. ¡Que estúpida!

- Las dos lo somos, Sam - reconoció Lily – Mírate, andas como perrita tras Sirius y el no te pesca ni un poquito - sonrió. – Eres una arrastrada. Conoces a Sirius¿no? Perdiste tu oportunidad

- No metas a Sirius en esto - espetó tomando mejor posición de su varita y... - ¡Expelliarmus! - grito. La furia que sentía hizo que Lily se diera con una mesa, rompiéndola y finalmente cayendo al suelo. Lily corrió rápidamente hasta su varita.

- ¡Desmaius! - grito Lily.

- ¡Protego! - dijo Sam. Luego de un fuerte duelo mágico en el cual Lily se ganó un corte en la mejilla, moretones y otros, mientras Sam solo cojeaba un poco con una herida en el hombro. Ella sentía como toda una furia la poseía - ¡Exposte Fracture! - gritó Sam. El hechizo le dio a Lily, la que gritó. Lily necesitaba algo fuerte, miró su pierna y vio el resultado de la maldición de Sam, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Necesitaba algo fuerte, sangre, como si de otra vida se tratara un hechizo paso por su cabeza.

- ¡Sectusempra! - dijo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara y Sam se reía. El hechizo le dio a un lado de sus costillas y ella cayó al suelo, mientras todo su cuerpo sangraba. Sam agarró su varita con fuerza y con su ultima fuerza gritó.

- ¡Repulso! - La figura de Lily fue impulsaba hasta los espejos donde se dio con ellos rompiéndolos, cayendo al suelo. El romper los vidrios hizo que los restos de estos cayeran sobre ella. Al caer se golpeó fuertemente en el suelo haciendo que los vidrios se le clavaran aún más al cuerpo y haciéndola quedar inconsciente. Sam escupió un poco de sangre y volteando la cabeza quedo inconsciente también.

--

_If I saw you here tonight in half lit melancholy light. I got you here under my skin  
and tryin' to make you laugh again.  
When I open up my eyes I wanna see your face. When you come here. Could you stay with me a while? And gently break me with your smile?  
You know I need you like a child needs the stars. So tell me can you hear my heart?  
Could you hear me one more time? And put your fingers on my spine. And when I open up my eyes I wanna see your face. When you come here Could you stay with me a while?  
And gently break me with your smile?  
You know I need you like a child needs the stars. So tell me can you here my heart And when you come here. Could you stay with me a while? And gently break me with your smile?_

- ¿Qué haces, James? – lo sobresaltó Sirius.

- Escribo – respondió guardando ese papel.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que se me venga a la cabeza – respondió.

- Te tengo algo mucho mejor que eso – dijo sonriendo satisfecho con él mismo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo algo interesado. Sirius le contó su descubrimiento. - ¡Eso es genial! – dijo entusiasmado.

- Dilo, James, dilo – dijo Sirius egocéntricamente.

- Pad, eres seco – le dio un golpe de amigos en el hombro. - ¡Veamos que hace Remus! – Sirius asintió. Sacó el mapa, se sentó a un lado de James y buscaron a Remus por el mapa. Lo encontraron. Y él no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado. James miro a Sirius algo preocupado.

- A lo mejor están estudiando – dijo Sirius, sin ocultar su enfado al verlos juntos.

- Veamos si es verdad – dejó que Sirius lo hiciera para poder él aprender. Sirius llevó a cabo el procedimiento y vieron lo que hacían. Estaban riendo.

- ¿En serio dijo eso? – dejo Remus. Luna asintió. Rieron - ¡Kate es un caso!

- A veces, sobretodo en Herbología – rieron otra vez.

- ¿Qué tal, Lils? – preguntó, ya cuando la risa expiró.

- Mejor – dijo ella. – aunque claro a veces se va en su mundo y no hay forma de hacerla regresar... Esto del musical la mantiene ocupada. – dijo.

- Eso es bueno – Luna sonrió.

- Ya tengo que irme – dijo ella. – tengo que terminar mis deberes, Luz dijo que me ayudaría... ¡Es una oportunidad única!. Remus rió. Se acercaron para despedirse, pero Remus en vez de darle un beso en la mejilla, le dio uno en la boca. Luna asombrada por tan tierno acto, le respondió el beso. Se separaron antes de lo esperado por los dos. - ¿Qué fue eso?

- Dale saludos a las chicas – dijo dándola vuelta y haciendo que caminará.

- Pero... Remus

- Mañana, Luna, Mañana – Luna suspiró y se fue caminando, tratando de recordar como se caminaba. Remus sonrió al verla caminar torpemente. James asombrado por lo visto, se tomó unos segundos de reflexión cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius no se los había tomado y salía de la habitación con claro propósito de un homicidio lento y doloroso. James guardó el mapa en su bolsillo. Y fue tras él.

- ¡Sirius, Espera!_

* * *

_

**Listo... aquí escuchando _Ready, set, go[Tokio Hotel)_**

**Una editación que me costo sudor y sangre xD**

**Saludos gente... a mis Kawashiis, a zopenca Rocío que estubo de Birthday, a Sucubos, a Sami-Marauder girl...**

**Las invito a leer mi one-shot Whatsername **

**Suerte y Turrones**

**Jana Evans**


	6. Un papel búlgaro en mi cama

**¡Hola!**

**Ojalá esten bien... yo ya estoy mejor.. superé mi shock por que la niña de Joel Madden nació... ¡Tenía que ser un niño!**

**Estoy toda moreteada, por culpa de las rocas del río a donde fuí el domingo...  
Lo otro malo, fue que allá en el río hubo un incendio... ojalá todo este bien... ¡nos tuvieron que evacuar! Y fue muy cool... nunca antes me habían evacuado xD**

**No tengo la menor idea de que puse en esté coso en la edición anterior... así que iré a lo obvio.**

**Lo que no reconozcan es absolutamente mío... si quieren tomar algo, sólo digan y denme crédito.**

* * *

**6º Un papel búlgaro en mi cama **

_Si te veo esta noche en este lugar a medio encender de luz melancólica. Te tengo aquí bajo mi piel y tratando de hacerte reír otra vez. _

_Cuando abra mis ojos yo quiero ver tu rostro. Cuando vengas aquí¿podrías quedarte a mi lado un momento¿Y gentilmente romperme con tu sonrisa? _

_Sabes que te necesito como un pequeño necesita las estrellas _[no, las del cielo... las estrellas... habla en esa parte de fanatismo)_. Entonces dime¿puedes escuchar mi corazón? _

_¿Podrías escucharme una vez más? Y poner tus dedos en mi espina dorsal, abrazándome _[la última palabra la agregué para que suena más lindo)_ Y cuando yo abra mis ojos quiero ver tu rostro, cuando vengas a mí¿podrías quedarte a mi lado un momento¿Y gentilmente romperme con tu sonrisa? _

_Tu sabes, yo te necesito como una chica necesita a su ídolo _[lo cambie, para que suene en el contexto), _Dime si es que puedes escuchar mi corazón. Y cuando vengas,¿puedes quedarte un momento? Y tan sólo romperme con tu sonrisa _

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – exclamó Susan al terminar de leer el papel. Volvió a leerlo con una extraña mueca en el rostro. Era lindo, sea quien sea que haya escrito eso... era lindo... y la hacía sentir especial al imaginarse que podía ser para ella. ¡Pero que tonta era! Por supuesto que no era para ella. _Basta de ilusiones, Susan._ En ese momento dos chicos pasaron a su lado. Eran Sirius y James. – Hola chicos – ellos se detuvieron un momento y la miraron.

- Hola Susan – saludo James. - ¿qué tienes ahí?

- Ah.. es sólo un papel – dijo pasándoselo. James lo vio y leyó. Sirius a su lado miraba al techo esperando el momento ideal para continuar decapitando a su querido amigo Remus Lupin.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? – dijo James algo molesto.

- Lo encontré – susurró – estaba ahí tirado.

- No mientas, Susan. Este papel es mío... y estaba en mi habitación – dijo enojado. Se guardo el papel en un bolsillo. – no te metas en mis cosas¿Te queda claro? Entiendo que curiosidad tengas... ¡Pero eres Gryffindor! Contrólate y acepta que no tendremos nada... seguro pensabas chantajearme con esto¿no?... No pareces una Gryffindor

- James, te estás pasando – dijo Sirius. – perdónalo, esta sensible... supongo que no es agradable que le rompan el corazón.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo – dijo James – Susan se metió en mis cosas... sólo me defiendo.

- Él mundo no gira a tu alrededor, James – dijo ella sin mirarlo – yo no me metí en tus cosas... ni siquiera sé cuál es tu habitación – tomó su bolso y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Genial, James, eres seco – le dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

- Oh, Cállate... mira quien lo dice – dijo dándole un sutil golpe de amigos – El primo del año... Cuando Luna se enteré estará furiosa... y ahí quiero verte amigo

- Me encanta el apoyo incondicional que me das – dijo él. Sirius miró el reloj. – James tienes que irte... tu ensayo esta por comenzar

--

- Aléjate – gritó ella furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Yo no quería hacerte esto! - dijo él tratando de acercarse.

- Oh, Claro que no – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Yo te quería, Kate – dijo él – fui débil, lo reconozco... te perdí por un ataque de hormonas y una borrachera... sé que no estaremos juntos otra vez, sólo quiero que me perdones

- No lo haré... lo eras todo para mí, Kard... todo para mí... y estabas en mi cama con ella... ¡¡en mi cama!! – gritó.

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – gritó Ign separándolos con la ayuda de Liz - ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes? No, no me digan... lo sé... 10 puntos menos para cada uno por su escándalo. – Liz tenía abrazada a su amiga.

- Te odio, Kard – susurró Kate – Liz, estaré en la pieza... quiero estar sola – ella asintió.

- Ve – le dijo. – Yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas – Kate le sonrió y desapareció escaleras abajo.

- Kard – dijo Ign. – no me gusta que discutan... tenemos ya 17 años... los cumplimos ayer – le dijo – es hora de madurar un poco¿No crees? Espera a que se calme y hablen como gente normal... antes eran grandes amigos... no quiero que hayan peleas entre nosotros cuatro – él asintió.

- Voy a la biblioteca – dijo antes de salir de la Sala Común. Liz e Ign se sentaron en un sillón.

- ¿Por qué discutían ahora? – pregunto Liz.

- Kard tiene que casarse con una desconocida – dijo él mirando la chimenea apagada. Liz se asombró – nos enteramos ayer... y él se lo dijo... y Kate se enojó...

- Que bueno que tu no – se le escapó a Liz. Ign la miró con una sonrisa tierna. – este... yo...

- No te preocupes – dijo él. Ella asintió sonrojada.

- No hay tema – dijo ella al minuto.

- Lo sé – dijo él.

- Me aburró

- Un Ravenclaw nunca se aburré – dijo él sonriendo.

- Entretenme entonces... eres un Ravenclaw

- Tu también – rieron. Silenció.

- Entretenme

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé – dijo ella – tienes que dejar que te nazca, que te nazca de lo que sea que hay dentro de un mago – él asintió. Silenció.

- Estás Liziada – dijo Ign. Liz lo miró extrañada. – Estas Liz-iada

- Wow... con ese humor no tienes para que estudiar – dijo ella riéndose de lo fome que era Ign - ¡Denle que ahora estoy lisiada! - continuó riéndose.

- Liz, cállate – dijo colocando su mano sobre los labios de Lizzer, la cual al no saber que hacer se quedo quieta inmóvil - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó. Ella nego con la cabeza. Separo la mano de Ign de su boca, se levantó y desapareció por donde Kate había desaparecido. Ign quedó confuso, mientras algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban sin ocultar burla

**-- **

James iba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts camino al aula de Estudios Muggles cuando al pasar por afuera de la enfermería vio salir a Remus.

- ¿Qué tal, lunático? – le dijo.

- Espectacular, como nuevo – dijo medio en broma medio enojado.

- Sabes como es él con Luna... la trata como su hermana chica... y es sólo su prima

- ¿Cómo se enteró? – dijo Remus. – No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y él ya sabía... ¿Cómo, James? – él sacó el mapa y le explicó el descubrimiento. Él sonrió levemente

- Sabía que algún día aprenderían eso

- ¿Ya lo sabías? – él asintió. Rieron.

- ¿a dónde vas?

- A ensayar... – Remus tomó el mapa y vio la sala.

- Que raro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lily y Sam están ahí. – le explicó. James lo miro con cara de "¿Qué tiene eso de raro?" – no se mueven... tal vez se hecho a perder

- No esta malo... a lo mejor juegan al "no se mueva nadie" que se yo... Esta bien – recalcó – por algo lo hice yo

- No cambias – dijo Remus, llevó a cabo el "descubrimiento" y los dos vieron con horror el estado de la sala. Sangre, cosas rotas se mezclaba con cuadros caídos y una cabellera roja con otra negra. A Lily y Sam les había pasado algo. Los dos avanzaron rápidamente y llegaron en tiempo record a la sala. Entraron. James rápidamente se acercó a su pelirroja. Remus fue por Sam.

- ¿Lily? – susurró a su lado. Eliminó del lugar, la mesa que había encima de ella. Con un hechizo le sacó los vidrios que tenía a su alrededor para poder alzarla cuando tuviera que hacerlo. - ¿Lils? – dijo acariciándole el rostro. – Preciosa, despierta – susurró. – Lils, no me hagas esto, despierta, te necesito...

- ¡James! – exclamó Remus – Hay que llevar a Sam a la enfermería... ¡Ahora!

--

- Como todo saben, Lilian Evans y Samantha Malfoy sufrieron un ataque... no sabemos que les paso, si las atacaron, si se pelearon entre ellas... sólo hay que esperar a que alguna de las dos despierte – dijo el Director a la hora de la cena. – pero no hay que preocuparse, tenemos a una fantástica enfermera que las sacará adelante y si es necesario también hay excelentes sanadores en San Mungo.

- Y dice que nos preocupemos – exclamó Susan por lo bajo. Su hermano le paso un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó.

- Hay algo muy importante que decirles alumnos – dijo el Director alzando la voz. – Los agentes del ministerio Búlgaro que llevan aquí tres semanas, descubrieron que en Hogwarts... hay una actividad ilícita. Se cree Evans y Malfoy, sobretodo la última tenían mucho que ver. Se someterá a todos los alumnos sin excepción a un interrogatorio... No basta pedir que él que sepa algo se acerque a hablar con ellos. – silencio en el gran comedor – Pueden retirarse

- Dumbledore no dijo cual era la actividad – dijo Susan saliendo aún abrazada a su hermano. Su hermano se tensó un poco.

- No es que nos importe mucho – dijo él.

- ¡Por supuesto que si importa¡Sam es mi amiga¡La única que tengo¡Y la están acusando mientras ella no puede defenderse... se pondrá furiosa! – exclamó.

- Ya, cálmate – dijo Víktor. – ella va a estar bien, ve a acostarte.. te hará bien.

- Voy a escribirle a nuestro hermano para que venga a ver a Sam¿qué dices? – él asintió.

- Es una buena idea... escríbele, pero mañana, es un poco tarde y debe de estar con su novia – dijo Víktor. – ve a la cama – ella asintió. – te veo mañana, Sus.

- ¡Que buen hermano eres! – le dijo Brian apareciendo tras él mientras Susan desaparecía doblando un pasillo.

- Silencio, Krause – dijo él. – ven, acompáñame a la enfermería, quiero ver a Lily.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? No terminaste de contarme –dijo mientras caminaban.

- Le pregunté si quería ser mi novia, hoy en el ensayo se supone que iba a responderme, pero creo que ya sé que me dirá... me dirá que no. He visto como mira a Potter y, peor aún, como él la mira a ella, pero seguiré intentándolo... ella será mía a cualquier precio

_

* * *

_

**Listo... aquí escuchando _The truth [Good Charlotte)  
_¡Que pena me da esta canción!**

**Pues...aquí he la editación más extraña de mi vida... ¿Que no me paso?**

**Saludos gente... a mis Kawashiis, a zopenca Rocío, a Sucubos, a Sami-Marauder girl y a toda la gente que se pasa, pero no deja reviews... ¡Os invito a hacerlo!**

**Las invito a leer mi one-shot Whatsername **

**Si tengo suerte actualizó mañana.**

**ah... por si les interesa, he retomado mi flog personal... vayan a mi perfil y apreten Homepage**

**Suerte y Turrones**

**Jana Evans**


	7. Un Crucio sin Recuerdo

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal?**

**Lo siento montones hace 5 días dije "mañana" y ahora ese mañana llegó. Lo siento, pero entre visitas, salidas y el no-internet me lo impidió.**

**Sin más que decir... ¡les dejo leer el chapee!**

* * *

**7º Un Crucio sin Recuerdo**

- ¡Que frío hace, por Merlín! – se auto-susurró abrigándose, iba tarde. James, Peter, y, sobretodo, Remus estaban esperándolo. Llegaría tarde por culpa de su hermano. La luna llena se alzaba sobre el bosque y Sirius apuró el paso para llegar luego hasta al sauce... tenía que estar con Remus y los chicos, sus hermanos de verdad. Escuchó gritos mientras pasaba por las laderas del río y decidió ir hacía allá. Si Remus se descontrolaba no querrían encontrarse con personas en su camino.

- ¡Dilo, Evans! – decía una voz fémina. - ¡si lo dices todo será más fácil!

- ¡No sé de que hablan! – susurró ella entre las lágrimas.

- ¡Tu prima tuvo que haberte dicho algo! – gritó una voz masculina. Sirius se acercó lentamente. Tenían a Evans, tres chicos y la chica. Dos chicos la tenían de los brazos y el otro junto a la chica hablaban.

- ¡No tengo idea! – gritó.

- _Crucio_ – dijo el chico. Escuchó como Evans gritaba de dolor, he hizo una mueca, él había recibido antes esa maldición, cuando quedó en Gryffindor, cuando sus padres supieron que su mejor amigo era James Potter, cuando se enteraron de la condición de Remus y cuando causo el desastre en una importante reunión de gente sangre limpia. Eran 4 veces. No sabía como sacarla de ahí, pues eran muchos y si eran lo que él creía... tendría problemas. Recurrió a lo primero que paso por su cabeza, transformarse en perro. Y salió de su escondite. Los dos chicos que la sostenían se asustaron al instante. Era el Grim.

- ¡El Grim! – gritaron los dos. Soltaron a Evans y se perdieron en el bosque.

- ¡Cobardes! – gritó la chica. - ¡Es sólo un perro! – el "sólo un perro" se abalanzó sobre el otro chico. A pesar de ser un perro, Sirius nunca le haría algo a una mujer, exceptuando a las de su familia y si es mortífaga. Y cómo no sabía quien era, no le haría nada. El chico gritó y trató de sacarse al perro de encima. La chica se fijó que el ruido había alertado a gente, pues las luces en el castillo se habían encendido. Ignoró los gritos de ayuda de su compañero y se dio a la fuga. El perro se entretuvo con el chico hasta que algunos profesores llegaron al lugar. Cuando intentaron separarlo del chico, el perro se salió de encima de su juguete y se dio a la fuga. Minutos después recibía una embestida de un ciervo enojado por su tardanza. No le importó. Liz estaba bien.

Liz tenía una manta a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería, ya les había dicho todo lo que sabía a los profesores. Se levantó a ver como seguía su prima. Había despertado hace tres días, pero no recordaba nada. A Sam la habían llevado a San Mungo, por la perdida de sangre. Un sanador había venido a verlas, a Lily y a Sam, y había decidido que Sam necesitaba un hospital, no una enfermería. Ella dormía tranquila en la camilla. El próximo lunes saldría de ahí. Se le hizo raro no ver a James a su lado, nunca se separaba de ella... ahora se llevaban muy bien. A los dos se le veía muy felices con su nueva amistad. El jefe de su casa la llevó a su sala común, luego de unos minutos. Le dijo que fuera a dormir. Ella entró y lo primero que sintió al entrar fueron unos brazos abrazándola.

- Me asustaste – le susurró al oído – pensé que te había pasado algo. No vuelvas a desaparecerte así¿Me escuchas? – ella asintió - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Cuatro chicos me llevaron a fuera – Ign la tomó y la llevó al sillón, se sentaron.

- ¿Te hicieron algo¿Estas bien? – dijo volviendo a abrazarla. La miró a la cara y vio su confusión, la soltó un poco.

- No, abrázame – dijo ella – no me sueltes – él le hizo caso y la abrazó, la retuvo en su pecho, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

- Hey, chiquita, dime que paso¿te hicieron algo esos chicos¿te... te tocaron? – ella negó.

- Dos de ellos me sostenían y ella con otro chico me hablaban, querían que les digiera algo sobre Lily. Al... al no saber de que me hablaban, él creyó que mentía y... y... – se largó a llorar

- ¿Qué te hizo? Liz, dime que te hizo.

- Me dolió mucho, sentí como si un montón de cuchillos se me enterraban en el cuerpo... dolió mucho.

- ¿Te lanzó un Crucio? – ella asintió. Ign sólo la abrazó con más fuerza.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor a las tres de la mañana, solamente se encontraban dos chicos, enfrascados en unas interminables listas. Las únicas oraciones que cruzaban eran: "No, ella no es", "¿Me pasas otra lista?" y "¿Qué hora es?". El descuido e irresponsabilidad típica en ellos, los había hecho dejar todo para el final. Tenían que decirle al jefe quienes eran las amenazas dentro de tres horas y aún no encontraban ninguna. Uno de ellos tenía en mente la reciente noticia de la actividad ilícita... a la que él pertenecía. Si los descubrían él terminaría siendo la vergüenza de la familia y su hermano se desilusionaría de él. No era una buena manera de pagarle todo lo que su hermano había hecho por él... tendría que abandonar el barco, mientras este se fuera al fondo.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó su compañero.

- ¿Qué pasa, Brian? – dijo él. Brian le lanzó el papel que tenía. Él lo leyó - ¿Ella? – Brian asintió.

- Estoy casi seguro que sí... pero igual revísalo – dijo él. Minutos después él termino de revisar el papel.

- Si – susurró – ¡es ella¡Al fin la encontramos! – terminó exclamando. Se levantó de su asiento e hizo un baile de "celebración" - ¿Por qué no celebras, Brian?

- Es ella... sabes que a mí ella me gusta, no podemos entregarla – dijo abatido.

- Oh, Brian... olvida eso. Tenemos que entregarla son nuestras vidas o la de ella, ni pienses que daré mi vida por ella.

- Pero... Víktor

- No – lo cortó – escúchame, ella es mala... quizá ahora mismo este haciendo algo en contra de alguien¿entiendes? – Brian le rehusó la mirada – ¡Rayos¡Yo le diré igual! Muy poco me importa que te guste ella y que al parecer sea reciproco, pero eres mi amigo y no harás una estupidez como la que estás pensando¿Me oyes¡La entregaremos! Ya encontrarás a otra chica... ¡hay montones! Podrías fijarte hasta en mi hermana y quitarle a Potter de la cabeza... ¡y no me salgas con la estupidez de que ella es especial¡montones de chicas lo son!... ¡Maldita sea, Brian¡Escúchame! – le gritó al ver que su amigo se levantaba y subía las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Víktor se dejo caer en el sillón, su opinión no cambiaba, él entregaría a esa chica, por su vida, por la de su amigo y por la vida de la única familia que le quedaba, su hermano mayor junto a su novia, ya que ella era prácticamente de la familia, y su hermana menor. Lo que ni Brian ni Víktor sospechaba era que aquella muchacha por la cual Brian estaba casi loco, los había escuchado y como toda buena mortífaga tomaría precauciones. Subió las escaleras dirección a su pieza.

Suspiró cansada, luego de secarse las lágrimas. Estaba sola en la habitación. Sam en San Mungo, Lily en la enfermería, Susan en alguna parte con Kard, como había dejado dicho, y de Luz no tenía idea. Desde que Remus la había besado que no hablaba con él. Y ya habían pasado tres semanas y el "mañana" que el había dicho hace tres semanas aún no llegaba. Ya todas sus amigas la miraban sabiendo lo que pasaba, incluso Lily, que no sé acordaba de nada y llevaba apenas tres días despierta, no le hablaba a Remus por lo que le había hecho a Luna. Ella estaba triste, incluso a veces comía menos que Lily y eso era algo sumamente fuera de lugar. Ella se levantó de su cama y fue al baño a sacarse las lágrimas. Estaba decidido, al día siguiente, se acercaría a hablar con él. Al volver vio a Luz tendida en su cama revisando lo que probablemente era el libreto del musical, la vio subrayar algunas cosas. Luna tenía curiosidad, era la única de esa habitación que no sabía de que iba el musical y la curiosidad le picaba bastante. Claro está, que ahora eso era lo que menos importaba. Luna cansada por el llanto se tiró a su cama ignorando por completo los llamados de Luz. Ella bufó, estaba cansada de ese chico. Y si, ya no aguantaba ver a su amiga así, haría algo contra Remus... Estaba segura de que Lily la ayudaría.

Al pasar ya más de media hora, Luna y Luz ambas dormidas, Susan volvió al dormitorio con una contagiosa sonrisa en la boca, a pesar de que al día siguiente se reprocharía lo que había vuelto a hacer. Por otro lado, en los Claws, Kate ya había clausurado su llanto también y esperaba a que su amiga Liz apareciera para poder dormir tranquila. Kard acababa de entrar a la sala común y había visto a su hermano abrazado a Liz, ambos dormían. Les sonrió y los tapó con una manta. Subió a su habitación. Minutos antes, Liz, antes de caer dormida, Ign ya lo había hecho, ella se acercó a él y le había dado un pequeño roce de labios. Lily, en cambio, dormía con sus sueños extraños llenos de recuerdos que tenía desde que despertó, en los que siempre, despertaba llamando a James. Cuando eso ocurrió esta vez, él no estaba ahí con ella. Y eso la hizo colocarse a llorar. James era la única persona de la que se acordaba, había despertado diciendo su nombre. A pesar de recordar lo mal que la había tratado James, al ser su único recuerdo se había aferrado a él de una forma increíble. Y él había estado a su lado. De sus amigas, las aceptaba... sólo por que James le había dicho quienes eran. Sólo por eso.

James cansado fue él último en llegar a la habitación, tendría que tomarse la poción e ir a ver como había despertado el día de hoy. A consecuencia de lo que había pasado, la fecha del musical había vuelto a ser cambiada y, habría que seguir esperando a que las dos chicas estuvieran en forma y condiciones. Lily estaba lista, ya se había aprendido las canciones, en tres días, con la ayuda de Susan y la suya obviamente. Solamente faltaba afinar los diálogos... Aún recordaba como se había colocado Lily al saber que tendrían que besarse y más de una vez, ese recuerdo aún le hacía sonreír. Aquel sonrojo, la vista mirando sus manos inquietas... ¡Que linda se había puesto!.

- ¿Pensando en la roja, otra vez? – preguntó Sirius sobresaltándolo.

- Sólo recordaba... – contestó. - ¿Por qué llegaste tarde ayer?

- Unos tipos estaban haciéndole no se que cosa a Liz y, la libre de ellos. También me encontré con Regulus – respondió. Le pasó la poción a James, él cual se la tomó.

- Voy a ver a Lily – le dijo mientras entraba al baño a darse una ducha rápida, para luego salir rápidamente para ir a ver a su pelirroja.

- Gracias por interesarte en que me paso anoche – le gritó Sirius mientras él salía por la puerta. – luego, James llegó a la enfermería. Y como llevaba haciendo hace ya tres semanas entró como si viviera ahí. Lily al verlo sonrió. Ella estaba sentada sobre su cama comiendo su desayuno, aunque más que comerlo esta jugando con él. James acercó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la camilla. Sin antes saludarla, dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? - le preguntó.

- Tuve esos sueños raros, otra vez – le dijo – no estabas cuando desperté.

- Te dije que no podría quedarme

- ¿Te quedarás hoy? – preguntó ilusionada.

- No, puedo, ni hoy ni mañana – le dijo acariciándole el pelo. – pero luego seré todo tuyo.

- Mío – dijo ella - ¿me llevarás al lago hoy? – preguntó.

- Si así tu lo quieres... pero deja de jugar con tu comida y cométela

- Ya no quiero más... comí mucho – se quejó.

- ¿comiste mucho, Lils? Tu plato esta intacto

- ¡Me comí todo lo que pude! – se defendió.

- Lily – en voz peligrosa – Tú no quieres que yo te dé la comida¿verdad?_

* * *

_

**Listo... aquí escuchando Boyfriend [Ashlee Simpson)_  
_**

**Pues... repito que lo siento, en serio.**

**Saludos a mi gente... a mis Kawashiis, a zopenca Rocío, a Sucubos, a Sami-Marauder girl, a juulii.potter y a toda la gente que se pasa. ¡Me alegran el día al ver mis hits!**

**Las invito a leer mi one-shot Whatsername **

**Procuraré actualizar el martes**

**ah... por si les interesa, he retomado mi flog personal... vayan a mi perfil y apreten Homepage**

**Suerte y Turrones**

**Jana Evans**


	8. No quiero que esto termine

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal?**

**Lo siento, otra vez, aunqeu claro está. Ahora no fueron 5 días sino sólo uno.**

**Ya saben, los ingredientes son de J.K Rowling y el licuado es mío.**

**Disfruten de un nuevo chapee.**

**Aviso de que talvez ahora me domoré un poco más, ya que terminé de editar los diez chapees. Y ¡tachán! quedaron en 8. Así que tealvez me domoré, pero no tanto. Tengo pensado dejar casi lista el fanfic antes de irme de vacaciones y eso sucedera el 10/11 de febrero. **

* * *

**8º No quiero que esto termine **

- ¡Basta, James!

- No, no – él se negó.

- Ya no puedo más – dijo Lily parando de correr, estaba realmente cansada.

- ¡Te atrapé! – dijo él, tomándola por atrás y botándola al suelo. Ambos rieron. James la abrazó. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse, de un día para otro tenía a Lily a su lado. Sin duda era genial, pero el miedo de que ella recordará todo, que recordará su no-relación con Víktor y que lo que había logrado en aquel tiempo se fuera al bote de basura, era casi mayor.

- ¿Qué pasa, James? - dijo ella.

- Nada, Lils, todo esta bien – le sonrió. Ella asintió.

- Ok, anoche tuve un sueño raro – soltó al minuto.

- ¿Qué fue? – dijo él.

- Pues estaba en una casa, creo que era la mía. Había un chico, sonaba una canción de fondo y bailábamos... Era lindo, pero bastante raro – concluyó.

- No le veo lo raro – comentó James seguramente pensando que ese chico era Josh.

- Tengo frío – dijo Lily abrazándolo.

- ¿Esto será así siempre, Lils? – le preguntó mirándola a la cara y sacándole unas mechas traviesas de los alrededores de la cara.

- ¿Qué cosa, J? – susurró un poco sonrojada.

- Esto. Tú nunca te comportas así de linda conmigo... así de tierna. ¿Seguirá así a pesar de que luego te acuerdes de todo?

- Por supuesto que si, James. Yo quiero que sea así. J, yo recuerdo lo mal que nos llevábamos, pero eres lo único que recuerdo de Hogwarts¿Entiendes? – él asintió. Ella le besó la mejilla.

- Pero... Lils, tú estabas casi...

- Cállate – le susurró con una sonrisa – J, no importa.

- Esta bien – accedió.

- ¿Qué dices de mi sueño?

- No lo sé, talvez sea algún vecino tuyo o Josh – Lily lo miro con cara de "¿Quién rayos es Josh?" – ah, olvídalo

- ¿No recuerdas que de hecho si lo hice? – dijo algo enojada, levantándose.

- Venga, Lils, no te enojes. Es que a veces se me olvida todo esto que te pasó.

- Oh, si claro. ¡Se te olvida! – le gritó.

- Lily, estás muy sensible. No quiero discutir, te iré a dejar a la enfermería. – dijo tomándola del brazo.

- Sí, tan fácil. ¡Deshacerte de mí! – volvió a gritar.

- Lils, ya cálmate. Yo lo único que he hecho es complacerte en todo y tú te enojas. Los tiempos en que discutíamos ya pasaron. Tú misma lo dijiste – dijo alzando levemente la voz. – Veté sola a la enfermería – le dijo. Le soltó el brazo y la dejó a mitad de los jardines sola.

- ¡James! – le gritó ella. Él se dio vuelta y maldijo amarla tanto por primera vez en la vida.

- Ya ven acá, yo te llevo – Lily corriendo tiernamente y demostrando una bipolaridad impresionante, llegó a él y tomaditos de la mano entraron al castillo. De lejos Susan los miraba algo triste.

- Se ven lindos juntos – le dijo Kard sentándose a su lado. Susan lo miró y le sonrió tristemente. – hey, no te pongas triste

- Tienes razón – susurró. Kard la abrazó y ella dejó que lo hiciera.- Lily es mucho más linda que yo... Cualquiera la elegiría a ella antes que a mí.

- Si es verdad lo que tú dices¿Por qué estoy yo, aquí, abrazándote?

- Por que te doy pena – Kard rió.

- ¿Qué tontera es esa¿Dónde esta tu orgullo Gryffindor, eh¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Susan Wood?

- No es una tontera, Kard. Mi orgullo está en la basura por culpa de mi hermano y talvez Susan esté en alguna parte de mis células. – le respondió.

- ¿Qué te hizo, Víktor? – le dijo algo alterado.

- Él nada, mi otro hermano.

- ¿El que se llevó a Samantha a San Mungo? – ella asintió. - ¿Qué paso con él?

- Va a pedirle matrimonio a su novia – dijo soltando un sollozo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con...?

- Si se casan es un adiós a mis posibilidades con James – susurró.

- Ah, es eso – dijo despectivo y con una leve cuota de celos.

- ¿Ah, es eso¿Es lo único que vas a decir? – exclamó soltando las primeras lágrimas.

- Voy a casarme, Sus – le soltó.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella.

- Son adiós a mis posibilidades también – dijo él, sin perder el aire tranquilo de siempre.

- Lo siento – lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¿Con quien?

- No tengo idea – dijo él – responsabilidades de ser el mayor. – Y estuvieron ahí abrazándose, dándose apoyo mutuo y escuchándose. Los dos aún recordaban el castigo ocurrido el año anterior que había desencadenado su amistad. Susan tenía que ordenar libros en la biblioteca y, por casualidades de la vida y de un Ravenclaw, Kard apareció ahí. La ayudó con un peligroso libro baboso y con su castigo. Aún recordaban aquel otro libro, el con esencia rebelde, que lo único que quería era escaparse. Gracias a ese libro se besaron por primera vez. Kard en ese entonces salía con Kate, y para una fiesta en Ravenclaw se había llevado a Susan a la cama. Kate los descubrió la mañana siguiente, mientras los dos conversaban sobre lo que habían hecho. Fue el escándalo del año. Pero a pasar de todo, seguían siendo amigos.

- Gracias – le agradeció Susan. Él sonrío.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – ella asintió.

- Lo de anoche fue hermoso – dijo sonriendo algo tontamente.

- ¿No estas arrepentida? – ella negó.

- Cuando desperté lo estaba, pero ahora no. – Kard le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Qué me dices de un tazón de chocolate caliente? – ella sonrió. Kard se levantó y le tendió su mano para que se levantará. Ella tomó la mano.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó. Él la acercó a ella de un jalón levantándola.

- Persígueme – le susurro al oído y luego salió corriendo. Susan lo miró enfadada y salió corriendo tras él.

- ¿Esa es tu hermana? – preguntó Brian, al verla pasar persiguiendo a Kard a través de los pasillos.

- Si, a lo mejor está otra vez con sus instintos asesinos – aventuró Víktor. – pensé que sólo éramos nosotros dos... ¡vaya! Me equivoqué, ya se encontró otro. Como lo hacen todas.

- ¿Te enteraste de cómo sigue Evans? – preguntó interesado. El otro negó.

- Fui a verla a la enfermería, pero la enfermera me dijo que Potter la había llevado a pasear. Estaba redactando una carta para mi hermano, así que me hecho de ahí.

- ¿Por qué te hecho?

- Ya te dije, al parecer Sam ya despertó¡Merlín, no se lo dije a Susan!

--

- Kate, esto es lo más sencillo que hay - dijo Ign perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Dónde está tu cerebro Ravenclaw, eh?

- Pero, es que no entiendo... las pociones no fueron hechas para mí, lo saben. Mejor díganme por que estaban tan abrazaditos cuando baje por las escaleras en la mañana.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras que Liz ya lo entendió – dijo ignorando el comentario de Kate y el sonrojo de Liz

- La niña Liz-ciada dice que lo aprendió en clases - contestó Liz hablando en 3ª persona.

- Bueno que me lo explique Liz, entonces - dijo Kate. - ¿Qué paso anoche?

- La niña Liz-ciada no quiere decirte lo de las pociones - respondió Liz ignorándola también.

- Eso me dice que la niña Liz-ciada no sabe lo de las pociones - dijo Ign con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Claro que lo se! – exclamó - ¡Yo si tengo cerebro Ravenclaw!

- Sin ofender, Liz – saltó Kate.

- Díselo a Kate entonces - le dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa aún. Liz bufó, volteó a mirar a Kate, la cual los miraba divertida.

- Kate, esto es muy fácil - comenzó – Todo comienza con una poción mala. Luego, ocupas el revela ingredientes de no-se-quien para que te salgan los ingredientes; tienes que sacarle el antídoto a cada uno de ellos y luego le agregas algo x y... ¡tachan! Tienes una poción buena... ¿Alguna duda?

- ¿Cuándo dices que es una poción mala te refieres a que es una mortífera o algo así, o es que esta mal hecha? - dijo Kate.

- Este chico dijo como era la poción cuando empezaron a repasar - dijo apuntándolo. Ign asintió.

- ¿Como fue que aprendiste eso en clases, niña Liz-ciada? - le pregunto Ign, Liz lo miró y se sonrojó. Ign acentuó su sonrisa y ella se sonrojó aún más. Kate los miró con ternura y algo divertida, se les notaba a leguas que se gustaban. Liz se levantó del suelo de la sala común y se fue corriendo a su habitación escaleras abajo. La sonrisa de Ign desapareció.

- No te aflijas, Ign, algún día te dirá que sí - le dijo Kate colocando una mano en su hombro - voy con ella, quiero sabe que paso anoche - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes algo Kate? - ella negó - ahora entiendo por que le gustabas a mi hermano

- No mientas, él me dejo muy en claro el año pasado que yo no le gusté nunca - miró al suelo - bueno, una chica me espera abajo - dijo arribista, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y las de Liz y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Adiós, ya sabes cosas del complejo Evans - dijo antes de bajar. Ign sonrió. Era verdad, Lily y James y él y Liz¿Acaso todas las Evans eran cerradas ante sus sentimientos? Aunque claro está, Lily ya no se negaba tanto a James... Talvez, y sólo talvez, ahora venía Liz¿Por que no?

Brian caminaba distraídamente buscando a Luz. Víktor, seguramente estaba con su hermana. Quería hablar con Luz. Y por los milagros de la magia choco con ella.

- ¿Qué tal, Luz? – saludó besándole la mejilla.

- Lo siento, Brian, pero voy apurada, tengo clase - dijo Luz recogiendo sus cosas, que se habían caído al suelo por el hecho de chocar. Brian le ayudó.

- No te quito mucho - le dijo.

- Ok, acompáñame a clase, pero luego te vas a la tuya. Hablamos por el camino.

- Tengo hora libre – le dijo. - siento lo último – se disculpó.

- No importa -dijo Luz - ¿Qué querías? – dijo algo dulce.

- Luz, esto es algo complicado. No tengo la menor idea de cómo decírtelo.

- Tan sólo dilo – lo alentó. Aunque claro está, ella ya sabía a que venía Brian.

- Luz¿Es verdad que tú...¡Por merlín esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba! – Luz lo calló con un breve beso.

- Es verdad – le dijo ella. - ¿Me entregaran? – le susurró.

- Yo no quiero hacerlo – contestó de inmediato. – No hay por que hacerlo¿verdad?

- No me entregues – contestó Luz – todo tiene su explicación, Brian.

- Dame la tuya, Luz. Yo no quiero hacerlo.

- Luego hablamos¿si? Te esperaré donde siempre. – se colocó de puntillas y le robó otro beso.

- Te quiero, Luz – le susurró al separarse.

- Yo también – dijo ella. – Te prometo que todo tiene una buena explicación. Habla con él, déjenme explicarles – dijo con una tristeza palpable. Brian asintió.

- Que te vaya bien, Luz – le dijo mientras ella entraba al aula. Ella entró al aula con una sonrisa. Brian la quería y, dándolo por hecho, él no la entregaría. El problema ahora: Era Víktor.

--

- No puedes hacer esto – le gritó Remus.

- Si puedo, Lupin – dijo Víktor – de hecho lo estoy haciendo. ¡Renuncio!

- No es llegar y dar la renuncia. No sabes lo que estas haciendo.

- Oh, si lo sé – dijo él. – Esto es un buen negocio sin duda alguna, pero ya nos descubrieron. Probablemente alguien atacó a Sam por la misma razón. ¡No seré el siguiente!

- ¿No que tu eres Gryffindor?

- Tengo más de un problema, Remus – se le notaba algo cansado – hay que deshacer todo esto de una vez. ¡Al diablo con los dulces!

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No tengo por que decírtelo – a pesar de haber dicho eso, Víktor le contó todo lo que pasaba, con aquel otro asunto. Y al final, Remus le dio su apoyo.

- Te entiendo – le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Lo hago por mi familia, por mi hermana, mi hermano y su novia

- Lo sé. Tu hermano y Kath son unas grandes personas. – Kathleen era el nombre de la novia del hermano de Víktor.

- ¿Abandonamos todo, entonces? – Remus asintió.

_

* * *

_

**Listo... aquí escuchando Rise [American Hi-fi)_  
_**

**Pues... repito que lo siento, en serio.**

**Saludos a mi gente... a mis Kawashiis, a zopenca Rocío, a Sucubos, a Sami-Marauder girl, a Marion Coleridge, a kili Black [supongo que el kili anonimo que hay serás tú... por favor, confirma y a toda la gente que se pasa. ¡Me alegran el día al ver mis hits¡792! Soy feliz enserio, ya que si les sumamos los hits de la version anterior hacemos ¡2786!**

**Las invito a leer mi one-shot Whatsername **

**Suerte y Turrones**

**Jana Evans**


	9. Todos confundidos menos tú

**¡Hola gente!**

**¿Que tal su vida?**

**La mía esta muy bien**

**Fueron 5 días.. ojalá para el decimo chapee este antes.**

**¡Leean! 

* * *

**

9º Todos confundidos menos tú 

- Tranquila - le dijo Kate.

- Pero¿Cómo la dejan salir con él?- exclamo Liz. - Es mi prima, YO debería acompañarla no James ¡YO! Yo soy la familiar, no él.

- Tranquila – le repitió Kate. – Ayer te saliste tú con ella. Aparte ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Qué pasa si vuelven a discutir y James la deja tirada por ahí, eh?

- James, no la dejará ahí. Esta loco por ella, la quiere¿Ok?

- ¡Ni siquiera me han dicho que fue lo que exactamente le paso¡Esto no tiene porque ser así! – siguió exclamando, ignorando lo dicho por Kate - ¡Mi tía quiere matarme por no saber nada!

- ¡Por los Boxers de Merlín, Liz¿Quieres quedarte callada? – le gritó. Liz la miró incomprendida. Asintió.

- Sí¡ya! Me calló – gritó – tener amigas para esto¿eh¿No llevo diciendo toda mi vida que hay que reformar las leyes sobre las enfermerías, eh¿No llevo...?

- ¿No ibas a callarte, Liz?- la cortó Kate – Aparte no llevas toda tu vida diciendo eso... sólo desde el año pasado... – levanto un dedo – y no Liz, ahora si que te callas o te hecho un silenciador encima... o peor, puedo llamar Ign – luego de eso Liz se quedo callada. – lo ves, calladita más mona.

- ¿La enfermera¿Dónde está?– las sobresaltó la voz de Sirius. Liz iba a contestarle, pero Kate se adelanto con un Silencius, que nadie percato. Estaba cansada de oírla Merlín, era tan seca.

- No está – dijo con una convicción increíble. Sirius la miró algo confuso. Peter venía tras él y con un hechizo un niño, probablemente, de segundo. Kate suspiró – Fue a dejar una lechuza, al parecer Sam despertó.

- No estoy para tus juegos, Dearborn – contestó él. - ¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil?

- Pues... ¿Es una pregunta retórica? – dijo ella. Liz se reía aunque nadie la escuchara. Sirius le ignoró y seguido de Peter y el chico que venía en hechizo entraron a la enfermería.

- ¡Rayos! – sé escucho la voz de Sirius dentro de la enfermería.

- ¡Te lo dije! – gritó Kate. Sirius y Peter salieron de la enfermería.

- ¿Han visto a James? – les preguntó.

- Pero, Sirius podemos buscarlo en el...

- Remus lo tiene – cortó Sirius a Peter.

- Yo no lo he visto – dijo Kate – Ya chicos me voy... Te veo en Encantamientos luego de almuerzo, Liz

- Adiós – le dijeron Sirius y Peter. Liz le hacía morisquetas raras a Kate.

- Que es rara esta chica – les dijo al ver como los chicos la miraban raro. Y se fue, así sin más ni menos, dejando a su mejor y única amiga sin habla.

- ¿Y tú Liz¿Lo has visto? – le preguntó Peter. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos Liz¿Piensas responder? – le dijo Sirius.

-_ ¡Pero si no puedo hablar!_

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Remus esperaba a que Víktor terminará de hacer la primera parte de destruir cualquier indicio de lo que habían hecho junto a Sam. La primera parte era: borrarle la memoria a la gente que sabía. Y la segunda, aunque no menos importante era quemar cualquier papel por más insignificante que sea que tenga relación con lo que habían hecho. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, debieron haber quemado los papeles primero.

- ¡Hola Remus! – le dijo una alegra Luna sentada a su lado.

- Hola Lunita – le respondió sin tomarla mucho en cuenta, estaba más preocupado de otras cosas.

- Remus – dijo ella – tómame atención.

- Luna, hablemos en otra ocasión – dijo más brusco de lo que le hubiese gustado.

- ¿Mal momento? – tanteó Luna – no te preocupes, no entiendo – le dijo algo enojada. Se levantó.

- Luna, no te enojes... ya hablaremos luego – le quitó importancia.

- Pero, Remus...

- ¡Luna, estoy ocupado! – le gritó.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó – Pues yo no te veo haciendo nada, aunque talvez estar sentado en un sillón mirando las escaleras sea estar ocupado o quizá estás tan ocupado¡que hasta pálido te pusiste! – tomó su bolso del suelo y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación enfadada con él, pero más con ella misma. Al llegar arriba, creyó que la habitación no había nadie, pues no había nadie a la vista. Pero se equivocó, Luz estaba en el baño y hablaba con alguien.

- ¿Luz? – la llamó. No hubo respuesta inmediata. Escuchó el correr de algunas cosas y luego salió Luz del baño.

- ¿Qué tal, Luna? – le sonrió.

- Bien... ¿Qué hacías?

- Ah, ya sabes cosas de chicas – le contestó. Por alguna razón Luna no le creyó nada.

- ¿Con quien hablabas?

- No seas chismosa, Luna – dijo en un tono un poco más serio. - ¿Con quien iba a estar hablando?

- Dime como entraste a un chico a la habitación – le casi ordenó.

- No he entrado a ningún chico a la habitación

- Oh, si deberás que yo nací el veinticinco de octubre – hoy era veintiséis del mismo mes.

- Luna, que especial te pones – le dijo saliendo de la habitación. Luna tiró su bolso lejos y se tiró a su cama, hoy no iría a pociones.

**En algún departamento de Londres**

- Josh – le llamó la dulce voz de la chica. Josh maldijo por centésima vez a merlín por darle una novia tan linda a el sanador a su cargo y, a la vez, le agradeció el vivir con ellos. – el almuerzo esta listo.

- Aquí estoy – le dijo entrando a la cocina. La miró inseguro y asombrado.

- No te preocupes, yo no cociné – se rió. A Josh le encantaba esa chica, a pesar de que era tres años mayor que él y de que tuviera novio. Josh se sentó a la mesa, en el puesto de siempre. Recibió el golpe de un diario en la cabeza.

- Deja de mirarla – le dijo algo enojado su sanador. – es mi novia.

- Lo sé – respondió. – solamente la miro, Joel, no te preocupes.

- No me preocupo, ella me quiere. Sé que se quedará conmigo. Sólo no me gusta que la mires de la manera que la miras. - La novia de su sanador les sirvió la comida y se sentó a un lado de su novio.

- Esta exquisito, amor – le dijo.

- Lo sé, muñeco. Agradéceselo a Chanqui, sin él no seríamos nada – le sonrió.

- Gracias por el almuerzo, Chanqui – se adelantó Josh. El elfo doméstico dio una reverencia.

- Chanqui le agradece que le agrade el almuerzo

- Kath y yo también te lo agradecemos. – dijo Joel. El almuerzo fue ameno, sin contar el relato del sanador de Josh, sobre el estado de una paciente.

- ¿qué le paso a esa niña? – preguntó Kath.

- Sectusempra – contestó Josh – lo vi en el diario. Es lo mismo que me paso a mí¿no, Doc?

- Tienes razón – Joel había recordado aquel detalle. – Me acompañarás a San Mungo, Josh

- No – dijo él – tengo clases con Kath

- ¿puedes suspenderlas, cariño? – Kath asintió. – ve a cambiarte, Josh – él bufó, dio la gracias por el almuerzo nuevamente y se levantó de la mesa. Fue a cambiarse.

- ¿Para que lo necesitas?

- Rutina – contestó – talvez encuentre algo en él que me ayude con la chica.

- Ojalá si¿llegarás tarde?

- No lo sé – Josh apareció en la puerta. Su sanador se levantó de la mesa. Besó a su novia – Chanqui, siento no haberlo comido todo, pero si haces algo tan rico a la cena, te prometo que me lo comeré todo.

- Digo lo mismo – dijo Josh.

- Y Chanqui recuerda lo que te pedí¿si?

- Si, señor, Chanqui lo recuerda, señor. No se preocupe. – Joel asintió.

- Muchas gracias. Amor, colócate linda a la cena – Kath asintió algo confusa.

- Adiós Kath – dijo Josh algo cansado. Kath devolvió la despedida. Para Josh, Kath era algo así como su amor platónico. Y sabía lo que haría su sanador está noche... le pediría matrimonio.

**De vuelta a Hogwarts**

Lo vio a lo lejos y algo dudosa se acercó a él. Él, sería el tercero al que trataba de explicarle que le pasaba y al que trataba de pedirle que la ayudara. Kate la había dejado sola, abandonada, a su suerte y sin voz. Sirius y Peter se habían enojado con ella, por no prestar su ayuda, pero ella no podía hablar, no era su culpa. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Sonrió cuando él volteó. Lo abrazó y él, algo sorprendido, la abrazó también.

- Hola, Liz ¿Cómo estas? – dijo él sonriendo también. Se soltaron un poco. Liz le hizo unas señas incomprensibles, aún, para el ser humano. Ign la miró confundido - Liz¿Estas bien? – ella asintió. Liz moduló bien modulado "No puedo hablar" – Liz, habla, estoy algo aburrido¿si? No estoy de broma hoy – Liz le zamarreó, al ver las intenciones de él de dejarla a su sola, abandonada, a suerte y sin voz - ¿Qué pasa, mujer? – Ella hizo tres cosas con las cuales Ign entendió de que iba la cosa: Se apunto a ella misma, negó con los brazos e hizo un signo con las manos referente a hablar. Ign le dio una media sonrisa.

- Con una condición – susurró en su oído. Liz se alejó un poco y lo miró con cara de "¿Cual?". Ign volvió a acercarse – déjame besarte – Liz lo miró asombrada, confusa, se mordió el labio. Ign ignoró por completo la confusión de Liz y rozó sus labios con los de ella, jugó y rozó, la atrajo hacia él, rozando y jugando. Se separó levemente y la liberó del hechizo.

- Ign – susurró Liz mirando el piso. Ign le levantó el rostro y volvió a besarla, jugó, rozó, tentó, pidió y recibió. A lo lejos, el hermano de Ign abrazaba a Susan.

- Deja de llorar, mujer.

- Se lo va a pedir hoy, me lo escribió. Si ella acepta... – volvió a llorar. Kard la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Tranquila – susurró.

- Kard, para mí, James no es un capricho, yo lo quiero

- Lo sé, pero no te puedes seguir auto-padeciendo de ti misma, Susan. Él no te quiere, entiéndelo. Aparte, aún no entiendo por que si tu hermano se casa con ella son el adiós a tus posibilidades

- Kathleen es pariente de James, creo que es su prima. Si ellos se casan, los Potter y los Wood seremos familia... y los Potter no aceptan relaciones entre familiares, cercanos o lejanos, de sangre o si no lo son. Es algo estúpido... – sollozó otra vez.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Kard. – lo siento, pero deja de ser tan egoísta. Tu hermano te lo dio todo, por él estás aquí. Deja que sea feliz, luego de tan gran responsabilidad que tuvo que tomar luego del asesinato de tus padres... Él merece ser feliz, Susan – ella lo miraba atentamente. Kard se incomodó, miró hacía otro lado. Ella iba a decir algo, pero él se adelanto - ¡Vaya, ese es mi hermano! – dijo al ver como Liz e Ign seguían besándose.

--

- ¿Me perdonas, J? – le susurró mimosa. James la miró algo confuso – Anda, ya no seré más así, te lo prometo. Todo lo que ha pasado me sirvió para darme cuenta.

- Esta bien, pero solamente por ser tú. – Lily le abrazó tiernamente. Él le devolvió el abrazo y le besó la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?

- Por supuesto que si lo están – le respondió James tomándole la cara para el encuentro de miradas. Ella le sonrió.

- Mmm... Esto es difícil para mí, James, lo sabes – le dijo al sentir como él trataba de llegar a su boca.

- Sólo uno, chiquito – le susurró. Lily suspiró derretida por completo por el chico. – solamente uno, pequeñito, enano, dos segundos, nada más. – ella volvió a suspirar de la misma manera - ¿te tengo loca, eh?

- ¡Que especial eres! – le dijo dándole un golpe leve en el brazo. – Estaba apuntó de decirte que si... y me sales con tu ego – rieron los dos.

- ¿Entonces? – tanteó otra vez - ¿Puedo? – ella asintió. James se acercó a ella y, rayos, se olvidaron de todo. De que los miraban, del musical, de las memorias. James la besó algo nervioso, primero tentándola y dándole seguridad, y luego ya se limitó a disfrutar de un hecho lleno de la beldad más pura que pudiera encontrarse en momentos como aquellos. Que posiblemente, podría repetirse por la ayuda de un musical. Lily, estaba la mar de confundida. James, J para ella, estaba siendo tan tierno con ella. Esto, al parecer era más de lo que parecía o más de lo que debía ser. Era especial, si esa era la palabra. Se separaron lentamente.

- Buen ensayo – le dijo Lily algo sonrojada. James asintió.

- Si – la tomó de la cintura nuevamente y volvió a besarla. Los dos ignoraron las felicitaciones que les dada la profesora por tan espectacular ensayo de alguna escena del musical. Ellos sólo volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**Listo, aquí escuchando My Only Enemy [American Hi-Fi)**

**Saludos a mi gente... Kawashiis, kili Black, zopenca Rocío y Abydo [recuerda tu promesa, eh xD)**

**Sean felices**

**Suerte y Turrones para todas/os**

**Jana Evans**


	10. ¿Que les pasa a todos?

**10º ¿Qué les pasa a todos?**

Víktor sostuvo a su hermana al ver que ella se desplomaba. Susan se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Víktor, confundido, solamente le dio apoyo. Ella en su mano tenía apretada con fuerza aquella carta. Como lo hacía desde hace ya más de tres días rompió a llorar, sólo que ahora, fue un llanto más descontrolado.

- Susan¿Por qué lloras luego de leer la carta¿No deberías estar como cada persona de nuestra pequeña familia pensando en lo que te pondrás?, Ya sabes, el vestido, ayudar algo en la decoración y ayudar a Kath. Se supone que eso hacen las mujeres¿no? - Susan se soltó de Víktor y dejó de llorar, milagrosamente. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Esta bien, no debí decir eso, pero por último paraste de llorar por la boda. No, miento. Susan, retiro lo dicho, nunca me escuchaste decir que Joel se casa con Kath - Susan estaba como ovillo en el suelo llorando más que antes. Víktor se agachó a su lado - Insisto en que no deberías ser...

- ¡Egoísta, ya lo sé¡Ya me lo han dicho unas mil veces mil personas distintas!, Tu no entiendes nada... ¡Es James! Al parecer toda la gente lo olvidó de un día para otro a drede, incluida Evans. ¡ah, no! Ella no lo hizo apropósito – algo irónica - ¡Eso no va al caso! Antes de ir por James debo hacer algo para separar a esos dos.

- ¿Para que? Joel y Kath se van a casar, se aman, son felices, se casarán. Al final, Potter y tu no tendrán opción posible alguna de existir.

- Víktor, te diré dos cosas. Uno, James y yo si existimos y dos. Pensé que tu también querrías separar a la sangre sucia de ese idiota. Me extraña, hermanito

- A mi me extraña más que de un segundo a otro llames "idiota" al idiota de Potter¿porque ahora lo tratas así¿tienes el SMD [Síndrome de la Mujer Despechada) – Víktor acababa de inventar eso, cualquier cosa esperaba de las mujeres.

- ¿SMD¿Que crees que soy, eh? Las mujeres no somos unas idiotas que se dejan llevar por sentimientos – Víktor la miró con incredulidad – Ok, algunas si, pero créeme que ya tengo una razón para no tomarlo como un algo inalcanzable, si no en este mismo instantes lo veo a mis pies, de hecho creo que lo estoy pisando

- ¿Ah si¿y el cambio se debe a...? Kath y Joel se casarán aunque no quieras.

- No, si yo puedo evitarlo, hermanito...

--

Josh estaba mirando la felicidad con la cual Kathleen ayudaba al elfo a sacar la mesa [muy al pesar de Chanqui y cantaba al ayudarlo. Estaba radiante, sin duda alguna. Josh la miraba divertido y no era el único. Joel igual estaba así. En la mañana habían tenido una empalagosa sesión de mimos en el desayuno, la cual se había repetido en el almuerzo. Josh no era de la gente que amaba el amor, de hecho le daba un poco de asco. Era mucho mejor divertirse y ser feliz que "amarrarse" a alguien, según él.

- Josh¿me bajas mi varita? Me la deje encima de la mesa de noche – él asintió. Y fue a buscarla. La encontró y salió de la habitación. Camino a la cocina escucho voces.

- Siento haberte traído – esa era la voz de Joel. – pero por el ataque necesitábamos la que ocupabas tú.

- Entiendo – dijo la otra voz, era de una chica. - ¿Estaré mucho tiempo aquí?

- Te pasas todos los veranos aquí – respondió Joel. La chico rió un poco. Sonaba linda su risa.

- Gracias, Joel

- De nada, enana – voz divertida. Joel rió.

- ¡No soy enana! - saltó ella, se quejó.

- No te levantes, se te abrirá la herida... Mantente en reposo, le diré a Kath que te traiga algo. – ella asintió.

- Yo soy más alta que Kath.

- Lo que tu digas, ella es más linda. – escuchó un bufido. – descansa, Sam. Kath te traerá algo de comer – Joel salió de esa habitación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mmm... Yo, Kath me pidió que le llevará su varita. – contestó Josh. Joel se la quitó de la mano. - ¿quién esta ahí?

- No es de tu incumbencia, pero creo que la conoces. Sam, una amiga de mi hermana. Pasa a saludarla si quieres. Yo le llevó la varita a Kath – Josh asintió. Joel bajó la escalera y Josh entró a la habitación algo dudoso.

--

- Estoy segura que algo trama, chicas – les dijo Luna.

- Ah, yo creo que te estás pasando películas, Luna¿no, Liz? – respondió Kate.

- ¿Ah? – dijo ella tomando atención por primera ves. – obvio – respondió, pero se notaba que no tenía idea de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Liz? – dijeron las dos a al vez.

- Pensaba – se limitó a decir. Kate miró hacía donde ella estaba mirando y sonrió.

- Así que de besos viajeros con Ign, eh – Liz se sonrojó, las otras dos rieron.

- Basta, niñas – les dijo Ign sentándose a un lado de Liz y abrazándola. Ella se acomodó en sus brazos y le dio un besito. Kate y Luna estaban sorprendidas. - ¿No les contaste nada, Liz? – ella negó mimosa. Él asintió. – Kate, Luna. Liz y yo somos novios.

- ¿Qué? – les gritó Lily que acababa de llegar, se tiró sobre su prima y su mejor amigo [según James). Y los abrazó. - ¡que lindo¡Se ven lindos juntos! – Luna se unió al abrazo.

- Ídem a Lily - dijo Kate sin inmutarse. – Tengo cosas que hacer – les soltó. – Felicitaciones. – se levantó y se fue.

- ¿qué le pasa a Kate? – preguntó Lily. Luna, Liz e Ign se encogieron de hombros, demostrando que no tenían idea.

- ¿Dónde te dejaste a James, prima?

- Me escapé de él – dijo con una sonrisa. – No, mentira. Se quedó con la profesora, hablando de algo sobre el musical. Yo le dije que me iría sola a la enfermería.

- Por aquí no es el camino a la enfermería. – dijo Ign.

- ¿En serio? No tenía idea... pero ese no es el punto. ¡Cuénteme todo!

- ¡Si! – dijo Luna - ¡Queremos detalles!

- Oh, oh – se susurró Ign. – Eso es tema de chicas, yo... tengo que contárselo a mi hermano, si eso – se levantó deshaciendo el abrazo. Liz le hizo un puchero, él la beso levemente. – Te veo a la cena, preciosa.

- Ravenclaw – dijeron Luna y Lily a la vez cuando él se marcho.

- Niñas – las llamó Liz – Yo voy a ver que tiene Kate

- ¡Nada de eso! – saltaron las dos.

- ¡Tienes que contárnoslo todo!

- ¡Detalles! – _¡Oh, por merlín! Ellas no cambiarían nunca_. Kate, por su parte, estaba en su habitación, furiosa, dando vueltas alrededor de ella, tirando los cojines y desarmando su cama. En su clóset ya no había ropa, la había tirado al piso y en su baúl tampoco había algo. Libros, pergaminos, su escoba... todo lo había tirado. Ahora estaba sentada en el medio de su caos. Soltando comentarios furiosa. Una de sus compañeras entró a la habitación.

- ¿Estas bien, Dearborn?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – saltó ella. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. En la Sala Común vio a Kard, él que al verla así se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

- ¡Otro más¡No me pasa nada! – le gritó. Ahora Kate salió de la Sala Común. Kard quedo sacado de onda. Kate iba caminando por los pasillos aún furiosa, cuando apareció la persona que la ponía más furiosa que Kard, Sirius.

- ¿Has visto a tu amiga, Liz? – le preguntó. No sabía por que pero siempre que se encontraba con él, Sirius estaba buscando a alguien.

- ¡No! – exclamó.

- Si la ves dile que quería felicitarla...

- ¿felicitarla¿de qué?

- Pues Ign ya no se tomará a pecho su puesto de prefecto. Ahora que son novios, estarán juntos y eso es más diversión para mí. – Kate estaba más furiosa por él hecho de que le hayan recordado que Ign y Liz eran novios.

- Díselo tú – dijo ácida y se marchó de ahí. Sirius la miró asombrado. _¡Que rara es esa chica!_

--

Brian dejó que Víktor entrará primero al aula. Dentro de ella, estaba Luz. Víktor, seco como siempre supuso que quería.

- ¿Qué querían? – para que todo funcionará bien, había que hacerse el desentendido.

- Tu explicación, Víktor. Y yo la entiendo, en su lugar hubiera hecho lo misma, no hay por qué entregarla – dijo Brian.

- Habla – le ordenó a Luz, ella asintió algo temblorosa. Brian la abrazó. – Vamos, dime tu excusa

- ¡No es ninguna excusa! – exclamó Brian. – yo le creo.

- ¡Tu estás loco por ella, Brian! Si te dijera que tiene tres ojos o que es una Banshee tú te lo creerías.

- No exageres

- ¿Van a dejarme hablar? – preguntó Luz. Los dos asintieron. – Comenzó el año pasado, antes de que Cryer se fuera a Bulgaria o donde sea que se haya ido. Yo estaba muy asustada, todos los días recibía cartas de ellos. Cartas con amenazas y ellos se la pasaban rodeándome, acosándome... estaba tan asustada – Brian la abrazó con más fuerza, ella soltaba leves sollozos, los que se intercalaban con su relato.

- Al punto – la apuró Víktor.

- Un día los encaré, les pedí que me dejaran tranquila... se los grité de hecho. Ellos me llevaron con él, fue el día más horrible de mi vida.

- ¿qué paso?

- Me dijo que si yo no les hacía daño, se los haría él...

- Oh, adivino que lo le respondiste – ironizó

- Víktor – le reclamó Brian. – No seas tan duro con ella.

- ¡Estas asquerosamente enamorado, Brian!

- Acepté el trato – habló Luz – si él les hacía daño sería peor al 300... Si lo hacía yo sería menos – escondió su cara en el hombro de Brian llorando. – si yo no hubiera aceptado, estarían muertos

- ¿Ves que no es como imaginas? – preguntó Brian

- De hecho, Brian es justo lo que yo pensaba que diría. Aparte, al fin y al cabo... igual les hace daño.

- ¡Pero es menos¡También amenazó a mi padre!

- Luz, sé que a ti, tú padre no te importa. Lo siento, Luz, pero yo ya les dije todo – dijo. Brian se colocó furioso y Luz rompió a llorar escandalosamente. Víktor no vio llegar el golpe que le dio Brian.

--

- Lo sé, profesora. ¿Puedo irme? – ella asintió. – Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana, Potter. Y otra vez, buen ensayo. – James sonrió y salió de ahí. Tenía hambre. Seguramente la mayoría estaba en el Gran Comedor comiendo, pero a pesar de tener hambre tenía flojera. Algo muy raro en él. Se dirigió a las cocinas. Si, pasaría a buscar algo de comida y se iría a su habitación a comer. En las cocinas se encontró con Remus.

- ¿Qué tal, Lunático?

- Aquí, chocolateándome – respondió.

- ¿Ahogando las penas en chocolate? – Remus sonrió.

- Algo parecido – respondió. - ¿Y tú?

- Aquí, algo cansado por el musical, las practicas de Quidditch, tengo todos los deberes por hacer... ah, y besé a Lily.

- Y lo dices tan despreocupado – James rió levemente.

- Esta confundida, no quiere verme hasta no-se-cuando y no sé. Siento como si... ¡No siento nada! Pensé que el besarla sería increíble... creo que me equivoqué.

- James, estás loco por ella de hace años... No te entiendo.

- Menos yo, Remus. Ya no estoy tan seguro de lo que siento por ella.

- ¿qué harás si ella te quiere, James?

- No lo sé... Al parecer yo también estoy confundido.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó. – Haz lo que quieras, James. Pero si le haces daño, las pagarás, no lo dudes

- Lo sé, Remus... Es por eso que te lo conté todo. No sé que hacer – hubo un silencio. – Dame un poco de ese chocolate.

- Esta bien... venga, hablemos esto entre merodeadores. Vamos con el resto y llevemos más chocolate – James asintió. Tomaron toneladas de chocolate, por no decir todo. Y salieron de las cocinas, de camino iban a hablando de tonteras. Hasta que escucharon discusiones.

- ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, LUNA¡NO TE IMPORTA!

- ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA¡ERES MI AMIGA¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HAGO!

- ¡NO TIENES POR QUE¡PUES BASTARME SOLA¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA, PARA NADA!

- ¡POR MERLÍN, LUZ!, NO TE CIERRES, DEJAME AYUDARTE, AMIGA

- LUNA... ¡QUE REMUS NO SE TE HAYA ACERCADO DESDE QUE SE BESARON NO ES MI CULPA!

- Oh, oh – susurró James. Fue solamente un susurro, pero las chicas lo oyeron perfectamente. Luna fue la primera en darse vuelta y su vista chocó con la de Remus.

- No tenías por que decir eso – le dijo Luna a Luz – Haz lo que quieras – salió corriendo. Remus fue tras ella. En ese pasillo sólo quedaron Luz y James.

- Mmm... ¿Hola? – dijo James.

* * *

**Listo, aquí escuchando Dance Floor Anthem [Good Charlotte)**

**¿Que le pasará a James¿Cual será el plan de Susan para separar a su hermano de su novia¿De que hablaran Josh y Sam¿Que le pasa a Kate¿como estará Víktor luego del golpe¿Que hará Luz al saber que Víktor la entregó¿A que Brian no es una monada¿Que rayos es la A. ílicita?**

**Saludos a mi gente... Kawashiis, kili Black, Rochio Lovegood [alias zopenca rocío), Marion Coleridge y Sami-Marauder girl**

**Sean felices**

**Suerte y Turrones para todas/os**

**Jana Evans**


	11. Necesito algo con manzana

**Hola a todas (os) que leen a mi amiga-hermana Jana Evans!**

**Al parecer ella queria que le subiera después del 16 de Febrero, pero estoy castigada asi que hoy puedo no más, y no creo que se enoje por un día no?**

**Lo haré resumido (como nunca):**

**1.- Saben que personajes son de ella y cuales los de Rowling.**

**2.- Como decia sus "reply" de review, en teoría yo subiría 2 caps de ella, pero no (lástima) solo será 1 :(, como se iba de vacas no terminó el 12 porque tuvo que arreglar maletas, cosas y sus relacionados. Asi que conformense.**

**3.- Soy Rochio Lovegood y pueden pasarse por mi fic, que sinceramente esta muy bueno y si no dejan review para los que mesiguen no podrán leer ya que no actualiza si no tengo 10 en este cap. (porfavor apiadense)**

**Comen chocolates y sean felices mientras leen esto, que a mi parecer está... bueno no diré que pienso, se lo diré a la autora face-to-face[?(como dice ella xD)**

****

**11º Todos necesitan una Manzana **

Susan dobló aquel pasillo algo furiosa con Kard aún recordaba todo. Ella esperaba que Kard la ayudara con todo. ¡Malditos Claws con su manía de pensarlo todo! Que tenía que ver todo bien, que pasaba si Kath estaba enferma o peor embarazada... y si la descubrían y que pasaba si esto y si lo otro. Pero como todo el mundo tiene su relajante, a su campo de vista apareció James y el enfado se esfumó por completo.

- Hola

- Hola

- ¿qué tal?

- Bien... ¿tú?

- Perfecto – Susan entendió a la perfección que ese "perfecto" de perfecto no tenía nada - ¿ya se te paso el enojo?

- Obvio, nadie puede estar enojado contigo demasiado tiempo – James la miró sorprendido – bueno, la excepción es Evans. – él le sonrió.

- Siempre tiene que salir a colación Lily¿no?

- Si, aunque no es necesario... ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines?

- Lo siento, Susan, tengo clase ahora

- Ah... yo también – dijo rápidamente. – No me refería ahora, si no a la tarde

- Es mejor que no – dijo él que buscaba la mejor manera de rechazarla. – Tengo deberes acumulados

- No puedo creerlo – dijo sorprendida - ¿De cuando que has dejado tus deberes a un lado? No les darás toda tu atención, pero siempre los haces.

- Es por Lily, he estado con ella

- Era de esperarse – bufó Susan.

- Susan, no quiero hablar de ella¿si? – ella asintió sonriendo - ¿Sabes algo?, mejor no hables, por que siempre terminamos hablando de ella – la sonrisa desapareció.

- Esta bien... me voy a clases¿quieres que luego te ayude con los deberes? Los míos están todos al día.

- Mejor que no, Susan. – listo, ya se había decidido, se lo diría todo - Es mejor que tengamos una relación de compañeros o incluso una de capitana a jugador¿entiendes?

- No

- En un par de meses seremos parientes, lo sabes. No quiero que te hagas mas ilusiones conmigo.

- Pero...

- Es lo mejor, al final lo entenderás... Nosotros juntos no tendríamos ida a ninguna parte y a mí... Susan tu nunca me has gustado siquiera – eso sin duda alguna es lo peor que puede escuchar una chica.

- Esta bien – asintió. – Te veo en los entrenamientos, Jam.. Potter. – Susan desapareció por el pasillo y él suspiró, no había sido tan difícil. Se colocó bien la mochila en la espalda y partió a su clase, antes de cruzar un pasillo dos personas pasaron como flecha a su alrededor

- ¡Luna¡Luna¡Luna! – gritaba Remus corriendo tras la chica que mencionaba. James quedó algo sacado de onda, pero luego le dio lo mismo. Era asunto de ellos. Por su parte, Luna se atrincheró tras una cortina. – Luna – dijo Remus abrazándola con cortina incluida.

- Atrás – le dijo – No quiero

- Sólo dos minutos – rogó él

- No

- Sólo dos

- No

- No te cuesta nada

- ¡Que si! Pierdo tiempo

- Si no me los das, perderás más

- ¡Rayos, tienes razón! Venga, dime pero te doy sólo uno

- Me basta con uno

- 56, 55, 54, 53 ¿Qué no piensas decirme? 51, 50

- Tómame atención

- 48, 47, 46, 45 Tienes toda mi atención, 43, 42, 41

- Luna, deja de contar – ella asintió aunque siguió la cuenta mentalmente.- Lo que te voy a decir no puedo hacerlo acá¿por qué no detienes el tiempo y me acompañas? – no dejó que respondiera y atravesaron el pasadizo que había detrás de la cortina. _36, 35, 34, 33, 32._

- Ya dime – _30, 29, 28, 27._

- Luna, yo... yo soy.. ¡Rayos, que complicado es esto! - _24, 23, 22, 21_ – Luna, soy un licántropo – Ella perdió la cuenta y se quedó mirándolo estática casi sin respirar.

- ¿qué? – exclamó.

- Baja la voz – dijo tapándole la boca con la mano. Ella se alejo de él.

- Atrás – le dijo asustada. Salió corriendo. Remus se dejo caer en el piso del pasadizo, suspirando derrotado. Al minuto escuchó algunas risas. Dos personas venían por ahí. Se quedó en la misma posición, pensativo.

- Ya, déjalo – decía la voz de una chica - ¿seguro que esto nos lleva alguna parte?

- Seguro como que soy tu novio – ella volvió a reír.

- ¿Seguro de lo último? – dijo divertida.

- Por supuesto, eres mi novia, solamente mía

- Si tú lo dices – volvió a reír. El amor la había vuelto algo estúpida, pero era feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Ign la atrajo a él lentamente y le dio un dulce beso. Lo que fue demasiado para el espectador de la escena, él cual carraspeó haciendo que la miel se separara.

- Hola – dijeron los dos. Remus hizo un sonido parecido a un hola.

- ¿mal momento? – tanteó Liz acercándose a él. – No seré Lily, pero puedes contar conmigo

- Lo sé, Liz, sólo que... nada, ahora sólo quiero pensarlo todo, luego te buscaré

- Esta bien – le dijo ella. – Adiós – tomó a su novio del brazo y salieron del pasadizo tomados de la mano.

- ¿No se darán cuenta, verdad?

- No, Liz... te lo prometo – ella sonrió y dejó que él se acercará a besarla una vez más, dejando atrás todos los besos dulces y tiernos. Ahora era todo más apasionado, ya habían tenido suficientes dulces besos. Estaban en la conocida etapa manzana de la relación y asombrosamente, al día siguiente de que la relación comenzará. Ign devoraba su boca con ansia manteniéndola entre él y la pared. Liz, por su parte tomaba su papel en la guerra de besos... contraatacar. Y así, como en una situación que sólo pasa en telenovelas, películas e historias, apareció Kate en el pasillo. Ella carraspeó y la pareja volvió a ser interrumpida.

- ¡Ya van dos, por merlín! – se quejó Ign.

- McGonagall me mando a buscarlos – dijo ella ácida. Los dos bufaron. – ya, venga, dejen sus mimos para la tarde

- Mmm... no – dijo Liz. – Vente, no seas mala. Haznos el favor, dile que no nos encontraste...

- No me gusta mentir

- Kate¿de cuantas te he salvado? – dijo Ign.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras – le exclamó furiosa.

- Kate, no te pongas así – le dijo Liz – la de veces que Ign y yo te cubrimos cuando te escapabas con Kard... venga, no seas mala. Un pequeño favor

- Rayos, esta bien... pero luego no me incluyan en su castigo – los dos asintieron – y me harán el trabajo de pociones – volvieron a asentir.

- ¡Eres la mejor! – le dijo Liz abrazándola. Ign le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y la pareja demostrando una de las fases de la etapa manzana, salieron de la mano corriendo, desapareciendo por un pasillo. Kate resopló y se fue a Transformaciones. Antes, al llegar tarde, no le quedo opción de que sentarse con Kard. Ahora tenía que seguir sentada con él. Le dio las explicaciones a la profesora y luego fue a su puesto. Con la habilidad de un Ravenclaw tomó atención de la clase. Al final de esta, mientras todos salían Kard se le acercó a molestarla.

- ¿Estas celosa, verdad?

- No

- Por supuesto... si tú no estás celosa yo soy un Hufflepuff

- Ser Hufflepuff no es tan malo

- Estas celosa, acabas de confirmarlo

- ¿En serio lo hice?

- Ahora si – dijo sonriéndole, a pesar de que se llevaran algo mal, no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa al haber caído en algo tan estúpido. - ¿te gusta mi hermano? – dijo medio divertido medio enserio.

- Yo... mmm, no quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo

- Te gusta – afirmó.

- Piensa lo que quieras – le dijo Kate quitándole importancia y salió del aula. Chocó con Sirius.

- Hola – le dijo él.

- Hola¿a quien buscas esta vez?

- A ti – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa, con la diferencia que la suya era sarcástica.

- ¿En que puede servirle una Ravenclaw a un Gryffindor? – Sirius dudó un poco antes de hablar.

- En algo de vida o muerte, pero no se lo digas a nadie – la tomó del brazo y se la raptó. Pasaron a un lado de Luz la que iba caminando con Brian a su lado en dirección a almorzar.

- ¡Fíjense por donde van! – les gritó.

- Tranquila, Luz – le dijo Brian. – todo va a salir bien.

- Gracias, Brian, eres lo más dulce que he conocido – le dijo sonriéndole y dándole un leve beso.

- Suerte – le deseó. – Te quiero

- Y yo – le dijo. Tomó su mochila y fue hasta el despacho del profesor nuevo de DCAO, pero su profesor no estaba ahí.

- Buenas tardes – dijo amable Luz, al entrar.

- Buenas tardes – le respondieron los dos hombres.

- Tome asiento – le dijo uno de ellos. Luz le hizo caso.

- Muy bien¿para que me necesitan?

- Creíamos que ya lo sabía – dijo el otro.

- No tengo idea – les dijo Luz.

- Tenemos pruebas, señorita, de lo que usted es, no estamos acá para discutirlo, lo sabemos todo. Solamente estamos acá para comunicarle las medidas que tomaremos.

- Digan – dijo ella, frustrada de que su plan no fuera a funcionar.

- Tendrá vigilancia constante las 24 horas, sin importar día ni condición del clima. No podrá abandonar el castillo bajo ninguna circunstancia. La llevaremos luego de que su actividad extra-programática haya concluido.

- Esta bien – dijo ella – si impiden que vuelva a acercarse a mí todo estará muy bien. – soltó unas lágrimas.

- No se preocupe, todo estará bien.

- Ah, y tiene un castigo por haber golpeado a uno de los nuestros – dijo uno de los hombres, él más joven. Luz levantó la vista alarmada al escuchar esa palabra. – Puede retirarse.

- Hasta luego y gracias por todo – les dijo de corazón y salió del despacho con una sonrisa en la cara, feliz y radiante. Todo estaba bien. Al doblar el pasillo vio como Lily se acercaba a James corriendo, cansada. Se quedó escuchando.

- Hey, J¿podemos hablar?

- Lily tu tienes que estar en la enfermería – ella asintió.

- Me perdí – admitió mirando al suelo.

- Yo te acompaño – se dio media vuelta – sígueme – Lily como una niña pequeña fue tras él, entrelazó sus brazos.

- ¿qué tal el día?

- Normal, de hecho no ha pasado nada interesante

- A mi tampoco – hubo un silencio

- ¿Ya paso el "hasta no-se-cuando"? – Lily asintió.

- Si... ya paso. ¿Y que dices?

- No tengo idea, J – dijo algo confusa y desesperada – no tengo idea, lo único que sé es que no quiero que te alejes de mí – lo abrazó. James se sentía muy raro. Antes, él hubiera dado todo por escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero ahora era tan distinto. Siempre había imaginado escuchar eso de sus labios y había imaginado una hermosa sensación, pero ahora, era incomodidad en estado puro, incomodidad al 300.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo idea

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews!!**

**y pasense por sus otros fics.**

**P.S: Ya llegará. xD para responder como se debe(?)**

**y dejen muchos hits xD.**


	12. Problemática noconveniente

**Hola a todas/os**

**Perdonenme la vida... volví de vacaciones y no tuve iluminación divina de ninguna manera.**

**Agradesco a la Zopenca Chio y a Vania por la insistencia, sin ellas no hubiera actualizado hasta invierno xD**

**Sin nada que decir, ¡leean!**

* * *

**12º Problemática situación no-conveniente**

- ¿no tenía que venir Kath? – preguntó la lisiada al ver entrar a Josh con una bandeja de comida para ella.

- Si, pero se fue de compras, ¿cómo estuvo tu mañana?

- Aburrida a mil, seguro la tuya fue más emocionante

- Lo dudo – Josh le sonrió. – Estuve leyendo algo sobre... es lo de menos que era.

- Yo terminé este libro por decimanovena vez - le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- ¿no me digas? – Sam asintió. - ¿Cómo comienza la página 348? – le preguntó divertido

- Con el nombre del capitulo, "Bajo presión" – respondió sin ni siquiera mirar el libro.

- Wow... Lo tuyo fue mucho más aburrido – Sam tomó unos cuantos servicios y comenzó a servirse la comida.

- Chanqui hace cosas exquisitas - dijo con la boca llena de comida. Josh se la quedó mirando divertido.

- ¿Sabes algo, Sam? Creo que la perdida de sangre te hizo mal

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Estas cambiada, antes ni siquiera me hubieras hablado

- No lo hacía por que te pasabas con la sangre sucia de Evans... te encontraba un desperdicio y ahora... todo es distinto. Eres un desperdicio en recuperación, me gusta ayudar

- ¿Cómo es que vas a Gryffindor?

- ¿Cómo es que eres Ravenclaw?

- Interesante

- Digo la verdad – rebatió Sam. – No eres tan inteligente

- Ahí está la Sam que yo conozco

- ¡Oh, cállate! – exclamó.

- Comete todo – le dijo Josh – voy a comer en mi autismo

- Ven a comer conmigo... – Josh la miró confundido – me da pena la gente autista – él se rió y fue por su plato. Al volver se sentó en el borde de la cama y comieron amenamente. - ¿No que estabas desaparecido?

- Es lo que decidió el ministerio de acá. Si hablas, te matarán.

- Estuve muerta hace semanas, Josh.

- Lo sé, yo lo estuve hace meses, también. – Sam le sonrió. En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana y dejo una carta y un paquete sobre lo que quedaba del almuerzo de Sam. Ella tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Era un libreto. Tomó la carta y la leyó - ¿Qué dice?

- Tengo que volver a Hogwarts mañana

- Oh, te extrañaré – dijo él. Sam hizo una mueca de asco y luego la cambió repentinamente.

- ¡Son unos explotadores! ¿Quieren que me aprenda todo esto en menos de dos semanas? - dijo al leer la fecha del musical que salía en el sobre. Josh tomó la carta.

- Sam dice dos meses, no dos semanas. "El musical se realizará luego de navidad" – leyó. – Debido a ti y a Lily.

- ¿Entendiste todo, Kate? – ella asintió. – Muy bien

- No podemos fallar en esto – se auto dijo.

- Es de vida o muerte – completó Sirius. Kate volvió a asistir

- Y será muy divertido

- ¡Hey! – la sobresaltó Sirius – Esto es sin beneficio personal

- Lo sé – dijo ella con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Kate, es en serio. No te lo puedes tomar personal... Si lo haces, fallaremos. Disfruta todo lo que quieras cuando todo salga bien

- No seas aguafiestas, Sirius... talvez salga mejor si...

- ¡Kate, dije que no! – la cortó Sirius alterado. - ¡Las cosas al beneficio personal no funcionan! Y yo... yo pensé que ellos eran tus amigos.

- Ya no, par de traidores

- ¿traidores? ¿Liz tuvo que comenzar a salir con Ign para que tú te dieras cuenta de que te gusta él? ¿Eso los hace traidores?

- Que bueno que lo entendiste – le dijo Kate mordaz. Salieron del aula en que estaban sin darse cuenta.

- ¿entonces te gusta Ign?

- ¡No! ¡No me gusta! Me da rabia lo lindo que se ven juntos

- ¿Estas envidiosa?

- Vete al diablo, Sirius – le exclamó y se fue por el pasillo. Sirius soltó un bufido sarcástico.

- Mujeres – y salió tras ella, no podía realizar su plan "de vida o muerte" sin ella.

James la dejó en la entrada de la enfermería. Lily bailando torpemente entró a la enfermería. Saludó a la enfermera y se sentó en el sillón que había a un lado de la puerta.

- Hoy puedes dormir en tu torre – le dijo la enfermera – Víktor te llevara, procura no olvidar la contraseña. - Asentí, feliz. Hasta que caí en un detalle.

- ¿Quién es Víktor? – le preguntó al aire, ya que la enfermera salió del recinto, sin llegar a escuchar la pregunta.

- Yo – dijo un chico que salió con hielo en la cara, Lily rió levemente, se le notaba que lo habían golpeado.

- Hola, Víktor. Soy Lily – se presentó.

- Lo sé – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Estoy en el musical contigo, ¿Recuerdas?

- Claro, ¡Ahora si! – Lily se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano. - ¿Cantamos la segunda canción, verdad? – Víktor asintió.

- ¿Cómo te lo has tomado? – le preguntó Víktor – Todo esto de no recordar nada, debe ser difícil, ¿verdad? – Lily asintió- Pero no tan solo es difícil para ti, ¿Sabes, Lily? Para todos el hecho que no recuerdes nada también es difícil, sobretodo para mí, Lils.

- ¿Para ti? – Lily estaba confusa - ¿Por qué para ti? – Víktor fue a sentarse a su lado en el sillón. Le tomó la mano.

- Lils, nos pidieron que no te dijéramos nada, ya que tú tenías que recordarlo todo sola. Pero eso me vale, estoy cansado de todo esto, Lils... No soporto verte con Potter por todos lados mientras deberías estar conmigo en ves de él. ¿No entiendes? – Lily asintió a la pregunta retórica- El mismo día en que te paso todo esto, tú habías aceptado ser mi novia – Lily abrió la boca, formando una perfecta O. Víktor le cerró tiernamente la boca con un dedo y le sonrió. – No estoy mintiendo, Lils – le acarició la cara. Se acercó un poco a ella.

- ¿Somos novios? – preguntó sorprendida. La culpa la invadió de golpe, se había besado con James mientras estaba de novia con otro, pobre James. Se había comportado como una cualquiera. No, no podía ser. No podía haberse comportado así. La tristeza que a veces conlleva la culpa se manifestó en ella y algunas lágrimas escaparon. - ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – se levantó de golpe. Víktor igual se levantó.

- ¿no lo sientes, Lils? – le secó la lágrima de manera tierna. Víktor la abrazó y le besó la mejilla. – déjame ayudarte a recordar – susurró. Lily desvió la mirada.

- ¿Quién te golpeó? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó.

- Fue tu amiguito, James

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Celos, supongo, Lils... pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Ok? Ahora que ya lo sabes todo, hay que recuperar tiempo – tomó su rostro y, Lily no pudo hacer nada, Víktor la besó. Y ella le correspondió, por el simple hecho de que no quería herir a alguien más. Luego hablaría con James.

Kard iba caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro, su hermano y su recién estrenada novia, ya se habían ganado un castigo, por saltarse clases... los tórtolos. Dobló al pasillo que lo llevaba a su torre cuando sintió como algo lo abrazaba por atrás. Era Susan.

- Te encontré – dijo ella. Kard congeló su sonrisa.

- ¿Vienes a decirme a que se te quitó esa estúpida idea? –preguntó seriamente. Susan miró al suelo, seguía abrazándolo. – Muy bien, no hay nada que hablar, entonces – se soltó del abrazo. Y trató de irse, pero Susan corrió por él y se subió a su espalda. Kard inconscientemente sonrió.

- ¿Soy bonita? – susurró, Kard notó la tristeza de su voz, la bajó de su espalda y la miró, tenía los ojos rojos de llanto, con el delineador corrido con marcas negras en las mejillas. La abrazó.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Responde, ¿soy bonita? – ella se había soltado del abrazo.

- Si, Susan, eres bonita, todas las chicas lo son – respondió – de distintas maneras, pero todas son bonitas al fin.

- Pero no más bonita que Lily, ¿verdad? – gritó. Kard la miró sorprendido. – Si, por eso la prefiere a ella, ella es más linda que yo. Ella tiene el pelo lindo, el mío es seco, ella tiene los ojos anormales mientras los míos son normales. Ella es inteligente...

- Y tú también – la cortó Kard. - ¿De donde sacaste tantas tonteras? ¿Qué importa como sea tu pelo? Los ojos de toda la gente son bonitos, sin importar el color. Que los tuyos sean café oscuro, no los hace menos bonitos que un verde.

- Para ti, para él no. – susurró.

- Ah, Susan, ¿te dijo que entre ustedes no podía pasar nada? – ella asintió. - ¿desistirás de no hacerlo? Tendré que contárselo a tus hermanos si decides seguirlo, Su. No puedes hacerles daño de esa manera... piensa en todo lo que Joel y Kathleen han hecho por ti.

- Lo sé – susurró ella – Abrázame, Kard – él accedió a la petición, la abrazó dulcemente – No sé que hacer, Kard... No quiero verlo con ella, ella no sabrá hacerlo feliz como yo, no sabrá. – Kard la abrazó con más fuerza, mientras su corazón partía a pedacitos. No podía permitirse quererla tanto.

Luna salió del baño de mujeres cautelosa y con lágrimas en el rostro. En su cara se reflejaba el dolor y el miedo que sentía. No vio a nadie, así que avanzó por el pasillo de la derecha en dirección a la enfermería, necesitaba una amiga, aunque no se esperó lo que iba a encontrar ahí. Avanzó con precaución, no habían Remus en la costa. Llegó a la enfermería y entró en ella. Víktor y Lily estaban recostados en el sillón hablando y besándose de vez en cuando. Eso hizo que la sorpresa se uniera al dolor y al miedo. Pero le importó un comino, de momento, necesitaba una amiga. Se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Lily? – dijo. La pareja, cuya Luna no sabía de la existencia, se separó. Lily la miró algo avergonzada y Víktor le sonrió, pero luego cambió la voz por una de preocupación al ver su expresión facial. Y entendió de inmediato.

- Nos vemos al rato, amor – le dijo a Lily, le dio un beso – Luna, Lily ya puede ir a dormir con ustedes a la torre, llévala y dile la contraseña. – Luna asintió. Víktor salió de la enfermería.

- ¿quién primero? – dijo Luna. Lils sonrió.

- Tú, siéntate – le pidió. Luna se sentó a su lado y abrazó a Lily. - ¿Qué pasa, Lu?

- Es Remus – dijo y rompió a llorar otra vez. Lily la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿te hizo algo? – ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿qué paso?

- Me dijo algo – susurró. – Y es horrible, Lils... él es, es un... ¡Lily, por merlín!

- Relájate – le dijo. En ese momento, como en situaciones típicas de una historia o una teleserie, Remus entró por la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¡Luna! – exclamó algo desesperado. Ella lo miró y el miedo volvió a su rostro, Lily lo notó. Luna se escondió tras Lily.

- ¡Vete! – gritó Luna.

- Luna, yo solo quiero...

- ¡No quiero oír nada! – gritó. Lily estaba en segundo plano y no entendía nada.

- No me acercaré más a ti – dijo Remus – te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, Luna. Y... luego veremos que pasa. Eso quería decirte. – se dio vuelta con intención de marcharse, pero Lily lo detuvo.

- Remus, ¿Qué pasa?

- Lily, tú lo sabes. Ahora Luna también. – fue lo único que dijo y salió. Lily se volteó. Y se encontró cara a cara con Luna.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿por qué no me dijiste?

- ¿Qué yo sabía qué cosa, Luna? No se si recordarás, pero un golpe a la cabeza me hizo perder la memoria – le gritó.

- ¡Remus es un licántropo!

Lo tenía en la mente desde que se había despedido de él. El "te extrañaré" que Josh le había dicho aún estaba en su cabeza. Lo había intentado todo, leyendo el libreto del musical (lo cual la hizo enojarse al ver el papel que haría), comiendo chocolate, mirando el paisaje, leyendo cualquier otro libro e intentando colocarse al día... pero nada había servido, el muy especial de Josh aún estaba en su cabeza. Sam había tomados polvos flu desde la casa de los Wood a Hoesmeade y ahora iba en carruaje a Hogwarts. Como era tan seca ella, ya se sabía la mitad de sus diálogos y no había intentado con las canciones por que no sabía el ritmo, pero las mayorías de las letras no le gustaban. El carruaje se detuvo. Y vio a Brian, esperándola. Se bajó del carruaje y le pasó su mochila a Brian.

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo ella, Brian le sorprendió abrazándola. Ella se soltó de él quejándose.

- Pensé lo peor, tonta. – Sam sonrió mirando al castillo. - ¿Te dieron de alta?

- Obvio, Krause, si no fuera así. ¿Qué rayos hago acá?

- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un "Te extrañe, Brian"? – Sam rió y Brian se le unió. Ahora Sam le abrazó.

- Claro que te extrañe, imbécil – Brian levantó una ceja. - ¿Extrañabas que te tratará mal?

- Obvio, ¿Y tú que yo intentará besarte?

- Siento desilusionarte, pero la perdida de sangre me hizo mal. ¿Qué tal las cosas?

- Víktor y yo averiguamos quien es. – Sam miró sorprendida – Luz Valdivieso.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Se los dije y no me creían!

- Lo decías solo por que te cae mal – la defendió Brian. Sam lo miro asqueada.

- ¡Estas colado por ella! – exclamó llena de asco. - ¡Suéltame, haz tenido contacto con ella! – Brian la miró desconcertado, pero divertido - ¡Dame mi mochila! – se la quitó y partió sola castillo adentro. Brian escuchó algo como "tendré que quemarla", antes de seguirla.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews a Sami-Marauder girl, Luna712, Rochio Lovegood y a la que lo leyó.**

**Luna712: ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Suerte en todo**

**Pasense por mis otras historias, si quieren**

**Jana Evans**


	13. Asuntos sin resolver

**Odi de nuevo a todos!**

**Perdon por la demora, pero es que no tengo internet en mi casa, asi que mi buena amiga-hermana, Rochio Lovegood está subiendo por mí.**

**Algunos ingredientes son míos, otros de Rowling...**

**pero el licuado, completamente original.**

**Gracias y saludos a los que leyeron y dejaron review.**

* * *

**13º Asuntos sin resolver**

Al escuchar la declaración de Luna, algunas cosas en su cabeza calzaron. Aunque eran muchas para mencionarlas, pero no eran todas o, simplemente, no eran del todo verídicas, lo que pasaba en la mayoría de los casos. El ramalazo de información, que llegó a la cabeza de Lily, la obligó a tomar asiento. El desespero de Luna disminuyó al verla confusa y se sentó a su lado.

Remus tiene razón – dijo Lily. – ya lo sabía...

¿Estas bien, Lils? – le tomó la mano - ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

No, vamos a la sala común. – Luna asintió y la guió al lugar, caminando despacio y llevándola del brazo. – Estas mal, Luna

No, Lils. La que esta mal eres tú. Cuando lleguemos a la Torre, te acostarás.

No hablo de eso, Luna. ¿Por qué evitar a Remus, eh? – Luna rió.

Es bastante obvio. – Lily detuvo su andar. La miró a los ojos, fijamente.

¿Bastante obvio? – dijo extrañada - ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú, ah? A ti, Remus te gusta, Luna. Que un problema de tres días al mes te haga cambiar de opinión me parece muy raro... ¡Racista! – gritó – no puedes... tú, no puedes. Me lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de ti. No puedo creerlo.

¡Tengo miedo, Lils! – exclamó callándola. - ¿Qué tal si algún día él...?, ¿Y si algún día se descontrola?

¡Remus nunca te haría daño! Él nunca le haría daño a nadie.

Permíteme dudarlo... – dijo sarcásticamente. Doblaron el pasillo, donde vieron a mucha gente amontonada. Su discusión desapareció momentáneamente, ambas intrigadas con la multitud. Típico.

¿Qué hay? – preguntó Lily. Luna era más alta que ella, así que probablemente ella vería que pasaba. Luna se puso en puntillas para ver. Su cara fue de sorpresa al volver a mirarla.

Samantha, volvió.

¿Samantha? ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó confusa Lily.

La otra chica del musical, con la que te encontraron inconsciente. – Lily se sorprendió, talvez, un poco. Avanzó dejando a Luna atrás... tenía que hablar con ella, para al fin saber que rayos había sucedido. La escuchó perfectamente.

Ah, ¡Que estoy bien, por merlín! – se quejaba – ya les dije que nadie me atacó... bueno si fue alguien, pero no es lo que piensan... ¡Fue Evans, por merlín! – Otro ramalazo de información. La gente la vio y se esparció un poco, lo suficiente para darle algo de espacio para que se acercará a Sam, cosa que Lily no hizo, se quedó mirándola; se quedaron mirando, estaban una frente a la otra. Y ambas sabían, ahora, que es lo que había pasado.

--

Él me mira mucho, Brian – le susurró Luz, con un tono que destilaba "protégeme".

No me explico por qué – ironizó Brian. – Que yo sepa son 10 los que te observan, incluyéndome.

¿Tú también les dices que hago? – dijo abrazándolo. Brian asintió.

Es mi deber... Y otra cosa. Sam llegó hoy, así que, tal vez, serán 11. – Luz se quejó. Era particularmente molesto tener a muchas personas verificando lo que hacías a cada momento, y era, incluso, mucho más molesto para ella ya qué... ¡Vamos, que era su vida!

¿Ella esta bien? – fingió algún tipo de preocupación por la recién llegada. Como si a ella le importara.

Se veía bien – confesó Brian. – Estuvo molestándome, como siempre.

¿Cómo siempre? – dijo algo alarmada, mejor dicho, precavida o con atisbos de celos.

No quiero mentirte, así que no te diré nada. Es confidencial. – Era mucho más que confidencial, habían tantas cosas que sólo tenían que quedar entre Sam y él, un montón de cosas.

¡Pero tú sabes que no diré nada!

Precaución

¿No confías en mí, verdad? – Brian la miró indeciso.

Es por seguridad, me lo prohibieron – Luz se volvió a quejar. Brian la besó – ya, tranquila. – ella asintió.

¿Víktor aún esta enojado? – Brian asintió. – Ojalá que con la llegada de Sam se le pasé. – deseó. Y de verdad lo deseaba, quería respirar, poder estar con sus amigas un rato... Estar sin él. Luz y Brian, continuaron caminando por el jardín, tomados de la mano, sin decir nada. Brian se detuvo y la hizo quedar entre él y un árbol. Ahora si que dirían algo.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo seriamente.

Oh, mira es Kate. ¡Vayamos a saludarla! – dijo entusiasta y tratando de escapar de él, de la situación. Brian detuvo el intento de escape.

Dearborn esta bastante ocupada con Black, déjalos jugar. – dijo sin mirarlos siquiera. Luz hizo una mueca, algo incomoda – Es solo una pregunta.

Adelante, dime – dijo abrazándolo. Si es que le preguntaba lo que ella pensaba tendría que planearse algo, algo muy especial y creíble. Aunque la idea de mentirle no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Lo mejor, en el caso de que le preguntará lo que ella creía, sería huir de la pregunta y hacerse un poco la tonta o simplemente ponerse a la defensiva. Cualquiera fuera el caso, ella sabía que hacer.

¿Qué te mandaron a hacer? – bingo, era lo que ella pensaba. – No se lo diré a nadie, te lo juro. Es solo curiosidad.

La curiosidad mato al gato.

Y también hizo magníficos inventos. – le completó él. Quería saberlo, ¡Maldita sea que si quería!

Ya se los dije a tus mayores, no tienes por que saberlo – dejó de abrazarlo y se escabulló de ahí. – Voy a saludar a Kate.

Voy contigo – volvieron a tomarse de la mano. A veces el amor de una persona te hacen permanecer a su lado sin importar los secretos que oculte. Hay algunos, incluso, que lo encuentran atrayente... Ese no era el caso de Brian; a él, el amor y la paciencia lo acompañaban. Él se quedaría a su lado, sin importar nada, por que la amaba, la amaba.

A medida que se acercaban a ellos oían lo que pasaba, Kate y Sirius reían, y lo hacían de una manera para nada disimulada.

¡Ya, Black!, ¡En serio no quise! – gritaba ella arrancando de él. Pero Sirius era más rápido y la sostuvo... la tiró al piso y como Kate no caía sola, ambos cayeron. Riendo. Por su lado, Brian tiró del brazo de Luz, acercándola a él y la besó de manera apasionada. Al separarse vieron que Kate, la que estaba sobre Sirius, besaba al susodicho. Aunque quizá era Sirius el que la besaba. Luz soltó un pequeño sonido de exclamación o sorpresa. Brian le tapó la boca y se la llevo de ahí, no era el mejor momento para molestar.

¿Así que era una excusa? – le preguntó Kate levantándose. Sirius la tiró al piso sobre él y volvió a besarla. - ¿Me entusiasmaste para saber si tenías el camino libre?

¿De qué hablas? – respondió, preguntando, él.

Es obvio, Sirius. ¿Me estas tomando atención?

No – dijo él y volvió a besarla. - ¿Tenía que haberlo hecho? – Kate rió.

Algo así

Bueno, ya no importa. – dijo Sirius y volvió a besarla.

¿Te gusto? – preguntó ella algo alarmada. Sirius se sentó a su lado y Kate apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Tal vez – respondió sin mirarla. – Aunque las motos me siguen gustando más que tú.

No me refiero a eso

Lo sé – afirmó – sólo no quiero responderte – ahora si la miro, ella sonrió entendiendo todo y lo besó otra vez. Y estuvieron así, en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, sin decir nada, por que si alguno de los dos lo hacía, no habría servido de nada.

-

Lily quería de verdad hablar con Sam y aclarar todo para, obviamente, confirmar que si lo que ella recordaba era correcto. Quería hacerlo, de verdad que si. Pero incluso antes de siquiera hacer la proposición, dos cosas sucedieron simultáneamente. Víktor apareció por la izquierda y corrió a abrazar a Sam, sorprendido de verla bien, entera y caminando. Por la derecha, apareció James, el cual la tomó del brazo y se la llevó. Ella reaccionó tardíamente, ya que estaba mirando cómo su supuesto novio abrazaba a la tal Sam. Víktor y Lily mantuvieron una corta mirada mientras ella era arrastrada por James. Lo siguiente en ese pasillo, fue el silencio. Sam, por su parte, hizo una mueca bastante extraña y se marchó en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, Víktor la siguió. Luna, por otro lado, se encaminó a la Lechuzería, ya que todo el mundo lo sabía, con Lily y James, no había que involucrarse.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Lily, cuando James al fin la soltó. Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía, en la sala más alta de todas, la que daba con el mirador de la Torre. Él se colocó cerca de la ventana, mientras ella quedó cerca de la puerta, se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué que cosa?

¿Por qué le creíste? – dijo mirándola a la cara.

¿De qué hablas, J?

De Víktor y tú – susurró con un poco de despreció.

¿Có... Cómo lo sabes? – Lily dejó caer la mano que mantenía en su hombro.

No importa, solo lo sé. – le restó importancia. Hubo un pequeño silencio, Lily entendió que James solo esperaba su respuesta.

¿Por qué no habría de creerle?

¿Por qué habrías de si hacerlo?

No, no lo sé, J

Si lo sabes, Lils – dijo en un susurro que casi sonó decepcionado, ella lo notó.

Perdóname – soltó ella. – Me comporté como una cualquiera siendo que yo tenía novio. Nunca, nunca debí dejar que sucediera.

¿Te arrepientes?

No, pero nunca debió pasar. Tengo novio y le fui infiel sin saberlo; no permitiré que ocurra otra vez.

Perfecto – dijo él y salió de la sala. Lily se sintió algo extraña, como si fuera la mala de la película. Y a la vez, se sintió extrañada, James nunca se daba por vencido tan rápido. Pobre, le faltaba saber que él nunca se daba por vencido.

--

Luz se excusó con Brian alegando que tenía unas cosas, del musical, que hablar con Susan. Se dirigió a la biblioteca a paso seguro, tenía varias cosas, ninguna de ellas sobre el musical, que hablar con ella. Se deslizó por los pasillos cautelosa, para comprobar que no hubiera ninguno de esos afamados 10 cerca, sonrió al comprobarlo. No abandonó el paso cauteloso, averiguar algo extra no vendría mal, no estaría nada mal. Vio a Susan rodeada de algunos chicos y chicas, de los cuales los de mayor mención eran Kard, Liz e Ign. Hablaban sobre un trabajo de Estudios Muggles, materia que en Hogwarts era algo odiada y dónde se veían esos temas que no encajaban en ninguna otra materia, como sexualidad. Y ellos hablaban de algo referente a eso. Lo único que escuchó decir antes de que notaran su presencia fue: "Lo peor que podría pasarme sería quedar embarazada" en boca de Susan. Luz se acercó.

Hola, ¿Me prestan un poco a Susan?

Claro – dijo ella mismo. – Estúpido Musical. – se levantó de su asiento al lado de Kard y siguió a Luz. - ¿Qué cambio hay ahora?

Ninguno – respondió ella – No vengo a hablar de eso.

¿De qué entonces?

Acá no, quiero que estés en el baño de mujeres del quinto, inmediatamente después de la cena.

¿Qué quieres, Luz? – dijo algo impaciente.

Ahí hablaremos, tengo algo que proponerte.

¿Ni siquiera una pista?

Sé lo que quieres hacer, Susan y yo puedo ayudarte. – fue lo único que dijo. Luego desapareció por algún pasillo. Susan, algo confusa, volvió a su lugar en la mesa grupal. Kard le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella simplemente asintió. Liz se dio cuenta de lo ida que estaba Susan y haciendo conjeturas sobre que podría pasarle, su novio, de un dulce zamarreó, la trajo de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Kate te hace señas hace más de 3 minutos – le dijo. Ella pidió permiso y se levantó. Su amiga, Kate, la tomó del brazo levemente y la arrastró al centro de cotilleo más cercano. Se sentaron juntas en uno de los bancos, a Kate se le notaba el nerviosismo.

Hola, Kate – fue lo primero que dijo Liz, Kate sonrió.

Estoy nerviosa – dijo ella.

¿Qué paso?

No te preocupes, es solo que me cuesta un poco. ¡Vamos, me cuesta un montón!

¿Qué cosa? – Liz observó a Kate cerrar los ojos y tomar aire, luego lo soltó de una.

Lo siento – la abrazó – lo siento mucho, de verdad. De verdad que si.

Esta bien – le abrazó de vuelta - ¿Me dirás que te pasaba? – ella asintió con pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro.

Envidia, me carga lo lindo que se ven juntos. Pero no quiero que me mires otra vez, de la misma manera que anoche, es por eso que voy a aguantarlo. Y luego ya se me pasará.

Si no te gusta vernos juntos, evitaré estar con él cuando tú estés cerca. – ofreció como solución, Liz.

¡No! – exclamó. – No es necesario. Total, algún día tengo que acostumbrarme. – ella sonrió.

Ya te tocará alguien, Kate. Y cuando llegue, te aseguro, que no será ningún imbécil. – Kate le sonrió.

--

Fue algo rápido. Uno salió del baño, otro entró. Mientras que otro entró a la habitación y el último, despertó. Sirius, Peter, James y Remus. El primero y los dos últimos se miraron, al instante supieron que algo les había pasado a todos. Peter salió del baño en ese momento y sin mirarlos, solo diciéndoles que tenía cosas que hacer, salió de la habitación.

Tarde Merodeadora

Hidromiel

Chocolate – fue lo primero que dijeron los tres, a la vez. Diez minutos después estaban en el piso, hablando de cosas sin importancia alguna.

¿Quién primero? – ninguno se ofreció.

¿A la vez? – dijo Sirius.

No vamos a entendernos – dijo Remus.

A la vez – dijo James. Contaron a tres.

Lily está loca

Besé a Kate

...

¡Tramposo!

Lo de ustedes tiene solución, chicos.

Todo lo tiene, tu mismo lo dices. – saltó James.

Ya, pero hay excepciones. Yo no dejaré de ser licántropo, para evitar que Luna me tenga miedo.

Tiene razón – admitió James.

¿Qué paso con ella? – preguntó Sirius.

Reaccionó como una persona normal...

Y con prejuicios – lo cortó James.

No tienes nada que lamentarte, Remus. Es una de dos. O Luna se da cuenta de cómo la quieres o te tendrá miedo toda su vida.

¿Y tú que la conoces dices?

Remus, Luna es mi prima y yo la quiero. Pero ella está mucho más ligada que yo a la familia, por más que ella traté de ocultarlo. Creerá que la has traicionado y, como buena Black, se vengará.

* * *

**Saludos y paz a todos todos, de verdad que sí!**

**Cuando tenga internet, contestaré los reviews, ok?**

**Please, be patient.**

**Ah!! y dejen reviews en cualquiera de los fics de Rochio, porque debo ser buena persona y hacerle propaganda, ya que ella se pasa de cool al subirme los caps cuando no puedo.**

**P.S: Soy tan especial, que escribí todo en primera persona, como si hablara la Jana Janita Montana de la Selvi Evans.**


	14. De malas Luces

**14.-** **De malas luces**

- ¡OH, maldita sea! – fue lo primero que dijo cuando lo escuchó. Todo había sido sumamente inútil, podría haberse quedado dónde estaba, cómoda, segura y con él, de compañía. Si no hubiera tenido que volver, no habría estado todo el maldito día con él en la cabeza. Por que ella no pensaba en él, él estaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo, a veces presente y otras no. Ella no estaba pensando en él, sólo lo relacionaba con todo... como ahora. Si no fuera por aquella maldita equivocación ella no lo habría extrañado, si no fuera por ello ni siquiera él estaría en su cabeza, por que estaría a su lado hablando de cualquier tontera o estaría en otra habitación del apartamento o con Kath en clases, complaciendo a su amor platónico. Lo que era una suerte, es que no había sacado nada de su baúl así que podría tomarlo y volver con los Wood.

- Sam – la llamó Susan, la que estaba a su lado – Es una maldita equivocación, ¿Vas a casa con nosotros? Irá Víktor, obvio, y su amiguito.

- Lo dudo, creo que Brian irá con... ya sabes de quien hablo – dijo.

- ¿Qué importa? ¿Vienes? ¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que ponerte al día! – Sam rió por el entusiasmo y asintió.

- Por supuesto. Aparte, no creo que Joel me haya dado el alta del todo. – Susan rió mostrando su acuerdo.

- Voy por mis cosas – dijo ella. Sam la acompañó. En el camino, Susan iba pensando en todo lo que Luz le había dicho; en un principio se había mostrado incrédula ante todo lo que ella le había contado... ¡Merlín, era la solución a todo! Y habían hecho el acuerdo, habían estado juntas hablando de lo que harían y ella había convenido actuar mañana mismo. Susan recién había comprendido el por qué. Y luego todo sería mucho más fácil, era sólo un día más. Un día más de mentiras y un día más de engaños. Susan estaba esperanzada, feliz.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sus? – preguntó Sam al notarla tan en su mundo feliz, en su mundo tan inexistente.

- ¿Una no puede ser feliz por que sí?

- Si, si puede... pero tú tienes una razón. No me la digas, si no quieres. Pero si quieres, te escucharé.

- Gracias, amiga – la abrazó – te extrañé tanto, Sam. Ni te lo imaginas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste con el mellizo? – inquirió con una sonrisa. Susan la soltó y le dio un golpe en el brazo, Sam se quejó.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Sam la miró extrañada y con mucha sorpresa.

- Merlín, Susan, ¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo? – Susan río.

- ¡Oh, Sí! ¡Samantha Malfoy! – ironizó ella. Sam asintió y recibió de sorpresa un abrazo de Susan. – Me hiciste falta, tonta.

- ¡Oh, Merlín mío! ¡Samantha, has vuelto! - aquella voz las sobresaltó a ambas, soltaron el abrazo y miraron a la dueña de esa voz, era Luz. Sam la miró extrañada a que precisamente ella viniera a saludarla. Brian estaba a su lado.

- ¿Hola? – dijo ella. Luz se acercó a ella y, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, la tomó del brazo y baja la atenta mirada de Brian y Susan se la llevó. Se escuchaban las conversaciones sobre el musical. Antes de doblar aquel pasillo, Sam los miró pidiendo rescate. Brian, a modo de pequeña venganza o broma, se llevó a Susan del brazo.

- ¡Brian, no puedo dejarla!, ¡Va a matarla, Brian! – gritó ella.

- Silencio, fiera – soltó él, riendo.

- ¡Se la va a cargar, Brian!, ¡No quiero que Sam vaya a Azkaban por homicidio! – continuó reclamando.

- Sam me debía una, Sus. Luz no es tan... – se detuvo buscando la palabra adecuada – tan así, para hacer que la maten.

- Si tú lo dices – se dio por vencida Susan. – Voy por mis cosas.

- Ok – aceptó él y dejó que se fuera. Quizá esta era una de esas oportunidades en las cuales uno puede aprovechar de ponerse en la buena con la gente... ¿Por qué no?

--

- ¿Pasa algo? – trató de llamar su atención, ella no hacía caso, su mirada fija en algún punto del Gran Salón. Llamó a su novia, para que ella hablara, ella se acercó rápidamente; preocupada.

- Lils, ¿Estas bien? – Liz se sentó a su lado. Ella se volvió a mirarla, levemente sorprendida. Le sonrió.

- ¿ah? Sí, bien. Sólo pensaba. No te preocupes. – volvió su atención a la poca comida que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas?

- En Josh – soltó como si nada.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdas! – exclamó ella. Lils asintió algo torpemente... No lo había mencionado – Y no me dijiste nada...

- Lo siento, pero hay muchas ideas que ordenar – sonrió amigablemente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con James? – el cerebro de Lils tomó más atención al escuchar lo último.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo con él? – preguntó. Eso era asunto de ella... y de James.

- Rayos, ¿lo recordaste todo o no? – preguntó de manera muy brusca. Lily la miró sorprendida, no era frecuente que Liz perdiera un poco su control.

- No lo sé, ¿Qué es todo lo que tengo que recordar? – Liz la miró pidiendo disculpas y Lils sonrió – le dije que ya no más. ¿Es verdad que Víktor y yo...?

- Sí, tú misma me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que te lo había pedido y que pensabas responderle que si, pero...

- ¿Pero no te dije que si lo había hecho?

- Exacto... ¿Terminaste de comer, Lils? – ella asintió. – Perfecto, por que hay algo que me tienes que decir... ¡Más te vale que lo recuerdes!

- Ok, haré el intento – rió.

- No la sobre-explotes – aportó Ign – su estado de estar recordando todo recién es delicado, puede colapsar. Ya habrá tiempo para que le preguntes... lo que quieras preguntar.

- ¿no me darán ni una pista?

- No – dijo Ign. – Si lo que te decimos te afecta en algo... Mejor ni arriesgarse.

- Venga, Ign, no seas tan estricto. Quizá, en una de esas, yo sé de lo que hablan y no es tan caos. – trató Lily. Ign negó. Y se levantó de la mesa.

- Voy por mis cosas – dijo. Le dio un beso a su novia. – No digas nada, Liz – le advirtió. – Adiós, Lily.

- Adiós – dijeron las dos. Un segundo después de que Ign saliera del Gran Salón, Liz acercó a su prima a sí misma.

- ¿En que rayos estas metida? – dijo enojada. Lily la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando? – preguntó confusa y ofendida.

- Lils, por tu culpa pasé el mayor miedo de mi vida – le susurró – lo justo es que sepa por qué tuve que pasar por ello.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó.

- Un día salí a los jardines en la tarde y unos chicos y una chica, me retuvieron y me preguntaron cosas, que yo debía saber, por que soy tu prima. ¡Tenía que haber sabido algo! – citó.

- No tengo la menor idea de que hablas – le dijo Lily. Liz la miró algo indecisa. – Lo siento, este no es el lugar para hablarlo... creo. Hay que saber quienes eran esos chicos. Si estoy metida en algo, quiero saberlo. – Liz asintió – Acompáñame, hablaremos en casa.

--

- ¿Remus? ¿Vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Sirius. Remus asintió. - ¡Genial!

- Si, genial

- ¡Ya lo verás! Tío Charles nos ayudará en todo. De seguro se le ocurre algo que hacer con Luna. ¡Ya verás!

- Es mejor no tener esperanza, así uno se sorprende. Yo ya sabía que existía esta posibilidad. Soy un maldito monstruo – Remus no vio llegar el puñetazo que Sirius le dio.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, Lunático. ¡apúrate, James y Peter nos esperan abajo! – salió de la habitación dejando a Remus sentado a un lado del baúl. Remus lo sabía, lo que Sirius se guardó era verdad. Se levantó, guardó las últimas cosas en su baúl y salió de ahí. Al alcanzar a Sirius vio que este estaba acompañado, era Kate.

- Son sólo dos días – lo escuchó decir.

- Lo sé – respondió ella burlona. – Iré donde mis padres y al día siguiente a una cena Fiennes, ¿Sabías que se casa, Kard?

- ¿Se casa? ¡Oh, merlín! – exclamó él.

- Si, horrible... – se miraron un rato. Kath lo divisó. – Remus viene y las chicas me esperan. – Remus le sonrió por el pase, se acercó.

- ¿Dónde esta James? – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Adiós, Remus, Sirius – dijo ella. Sirius la acercó del brazo, al ver la tan aburrida despedida, y la besó. Remus abrió los ojos, algo asombrado. Lo que Sirius les había dicho era lo normal, que había besado a Kate y punto, fin del tema. Remus había considerado que no volvería a besarla o se juntarían a escondidas para besarse, pero no en público. Sirius será muy lo que diga la gente, pero no le gustan las cosas públicas. Kate se soltó. – Merlín, Sirius, ya fue.

- ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? – reaccionó Sirius al verla irse.

- Al parecer si, camaradas – los asustó James. – Vamos, niñas, que nos espera Hoesmeade. Y luego, los invito a todos donde Kath. – propuso.

- ¿le avisaste? – preguntó Remus.

- No, pero ella nunca los echaría. Aparte yo ya estaba invitado... y mis padres estarán allá.

- ¿Me dan cinco minutos? Creo que puedo alcanzar a Kate.

- Sirius, dale unos días para que extrañe a su papi – los dos rieron.

- Tienes razón, aparte... No es nada de otro mundo.

- Exacto – dijo James. – Remus, deja de pensar y caminen. Aún tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo a Kath. Peter esta en el carruaje.

--

Ya estaban todos en la mesa, de pie. Los padrinos de Kath, los hermanos de Joel, James y sus tres amigos, junto a Samantha, Brian y él. Joel y Kath, estaban a la cabecera de la mesa, sonriendo, ambos nerviosos. Todo el mundo tenía una copa en la mano. Susan miraba expectante la copa de Kathleen, Josh se dio cuenta de eso.

- Familia – comenzó Joel – Familia, amigos. Todos sabes porque estamos acá, así que me evitaré el trago.

- Sólo hay una cosa que decir. – aportó Kath.

- Dos – le corrigió su novio. – La primera es que nuestra boda será en Navidad y la segunda...

- Joel – lo interrumpió su novia.

- No, Kath, son nuestra familia. No habrá problema – ella asintió insegura. Él le besó la frente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – se inmiscuyó James.

- La familia Wood ya no constará sólo con cuatro personas, seremos seis. – dijo Joel. Hubo un silencio.

- ¿Kath esta embarazada? – preguntó Susan, algo aterrada. Los dos asintieron. Paso sólo un segundo y la habitación se llenó de celebraciones, gritos de alegría y abrazos. Susan era la única que no participaba en ello. Para ella era simplemente imposible, no podía creerlo. No podía hacerlo.

- Propongo un brindis por mi sobrino – exclamó Víktor sonriente. – Por mi sobrino y por la nueva mujer de la casa.

- ¡Que merlín los bendiga! – exclamó Alenna, la madrina de Kath. Su marido, el señor Charles Potter se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a su aijada.

- Víktor, es una niña, no un niño – le aclaró Joel. Su hermano lo abrazó.

- Que entonces sea por mi sobrina, ya que será igual de hermosa que su madre – Kath le sonrió y recibió de las manos de Sirius una copa de jugo de manzana. Él la abrazó.

- Uno aprende a perder – le susurró. Ella rió. – Ojalá seas muy feliz

- Lo amo – le susurró de vuelta y se soltaron para hacer el brindis.

- Por mi hija y la mujer que amo – dijo Joel.

- Por esa pequeña luz de esperanza - aportó Brian, el que estaba en el mismo abrazo que Joel y Víktor.

- Por que lucharemos para darle un mejor mundo a mi niña – dijo Kath la que estaba entre los cuatro merodeadores.

- Antes de brindar – dijo Josh – tengo que decir que Sam y yo, ya lo sabíamos – Sam y él rieron. Joel se acercó a su novia, sacando su varita.

- Tienen que ver lo linda que se ve. – dijo emocionado.

- No entiendo – dijo James.

- Ah, James – dijo su padre, Charles, el padrino de Kath. – De seguro Kath el embarazo no es reciente y estaban ocultándolo, por seguridad.

- Es el procedimiento que impuso el ministerio – dijo Remus. Charles asintió.

- Tengo seis meses – dijo Kath. Joel desactivó el hechizo.

- ¡Salud! – dijeron todos.

- ¡No! – gritó Susan de golpe. Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla. – Esto... yo quiero ese jugo – se acercó a Kath y se lo quitó. Joel se lo quitó a ella y se lo devolvió a Kath.

- En la mesa hay más – dijo. – Susan, no lo arruines.

- ¡Kath no lo bebas, maldita sea! – gritó. Tarde, Kath ya había tomado un poco.

- Ni que tuviera algo – soltó Brian en broma. Josh rió con él y ambos se acercaron a Kath.

- A lo mejor si lo tiene – Kath le dio el vaso a Josh y él terminó de beberlo.

- ¡No! – gritó ella. Brian, Víktor y Joel se acercaron a ella y la sacaron del salón.

- ¿qué rayos te pasa? – preguntó Joel. – Esta es mi noche, mi cena. Estamos celebrando, no es momento para tus paranoias.

- ¡Tienes que hacerla vomitar, Joel! – gritó ella.

- ¡Basta, Susan! – exclamó Víktor – No seas egoísta.

- Con todo su permiso, yo digo que podríamos hacerle caso... sólo por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe... – comenzó Brian.

- Y menos en estos tiempos – lo cortó Charles, él que había salido tras ellos.

- ¡Susan está loca! – exclamó Víktor.

- Si querías que fuera todo un fracaso, no voy a darte el gusto Susan – le dijo Joel.

- ¡Joel, hazme caso! – gritó - ¡A Kath y al chico que bebió!

- Basta Susan – dijo él.

- De seguro este es otro de tus estúpidos intentos de separarlos – dijo Víktor. – luego te explico Joel – él asintió.

- Ve a tu habitación, Susan

- ¡No soy una niña chica!

- Siempre serás la niña chica, Susan. ¡A tu habitación! Esto si que no vas a embarrarlo. – Joel volvió a entrar al salón, el resto los siguió. Susan fue a su habitación, lugar, donde supuestamente ella estaría esperándola. Luego de dar las apropiadas disculpas y excusas, todo siguió como nada.

--

- Habla – dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Ya habían llegado a casa, cenado y ahora iban a la cama. El momento ideal.

- Lo siento, Liz – dijo ella. – No era mi intención que tú entrarás en esto.

- ¿En qué?

- Hay algo que yo sé... o algo que se supone que yo sé. Leí mi diario y, por medida, no lo coloqué ahí. Así que no recuerdo que es. Pero sé algo, sólo tengo que recordarlo, Liz. Dime, ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Me lanzaron la maldición Cruciatus...

- ¿qué? – exclamó ella. Liz rompió a llorar. – Lo siento – la abrazó.

- Dolió mucho – susurró estúpidamente.

- ¿Se lo contaste a alguien? – ella asintió.

- Ign me obligó a decirle que había pasado. – Lily abrazó a su prima con más fuerza. Y no dijeron nada, porque no había nada que decir.

- James me gusta – dijo Lils al rato.

- ¿No me digas? – dijo ella en una leve sonrisa. Lily le dio un golpe.

- Es verdad y es tan complicado...

- No le veo lo complicado... ¿Te gusta Víktor?

- No – respondió ella segurísima. – Ahora que recuerdo un poco, o talvez un mucho, eso no ha cambiado. No me gusta.

- ¡Que tonta eres! ¿Por qué estas con él?

- Por que sí... yo era su novia y lo engañé.

- No lo hiciste – susurró ella.- Tú simplemente no tenías idea. No tienes la culpa de nada. – otro silencio, sólo que esta vez fue algo más incómodo. – Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, Lils. No sabes lo bien que se siente.

- Tienes... Tienes razón. – Liz sonrió. - ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿qué? – repitió ella algo divertida.

- Hablaré con Víktor, le diré que esta loco y que no pienso estar con él. Y luego hablaré con James y le diré que lo intentemos.

- Más te vale – sonrió ella. – Tengo todo grabado – ambas rieron.

- ¿Es verdad lo de Kate y Sirius? – ella asintió.

- Kate dice que es una tontera. Qué era algo así como LA oportunidad; tenía que aprovecharla. Se nota todo lo que cambió. – Lils sonrió. – hicimos las paces

- ¡Genial!

--

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó divertida.

- En perfecto estado – rió él.

- Estas algo borracho – él negó con la cabeza – Te llevó a tu pieza.

- No, Sam. No es necesario. ¡No he bebido nada! – exclamó Josh.

- Oh, si. Y yo era la Esposa de Merlín, ¿no?

- Así que eras tú – exclamó él divertido. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

- A tu pieza, enano – exclamó, tomándole el brazo. Avanzaron lentamente, al paso de Josh. Sam no paraba de reír de todas las tonteras que decía y de alguna manera terminó sosteniéndolo en la pared. - ¡Eh, cuidado! – lo empujó a la pared para que no cayera sobre ella. Él la atrajo a él.

- Cobarde – le dijo – si no peso tanto. – ella lo miró.

- No te creo – dijo. – Es obvio que pesas más que yo... y moriría si me caes encima.

- ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

- No lo veo necesario – dijo algo altanera.

- Samantha no se atreve, Samantha no se atreve – comenzó a canturrear. Sam le calló la boca

- Cantas pésimo – le dijo.

- Eso no cambia que no te atrevas – la tiró al piso y se tiró encima de ella.

- ¡Sal! – exclamó - ¡Enano, sal! – gritó. A decir verdad Josh de enano no tenía nada, Sam había decidido llamarlo así por alguna razón que los dos sabían o quizá sólo ella.

- ¿Ves que no peso tanto? – susurró él.

- Es culpa de algún hechizo – planteó ella. Se miraron a la cara y rieron.

- Eres especial – dijo él levantándose.

- ¿ah?

- No lo sé, pero tienes algo Sam. Vas a ser importante.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo me entiendo – le tendió la mano para levantarse, pero ella lo rechazó y se levantó sola.

- Tú eres enano – dijo al sentir que ahora le tocaba hablar. Él rió y de repente se colocó serio. - ¿qué pasa?

- Van a matarme – susurró. Ella lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Acá estas seguro? – él negó.

- En ningún lugar, Sam. Y, rayos, esto no te lo diría si no estuviera borracho... aunque de todas formas te enterarás si me asesinan.

- ¿qué cosa?

- Cuando muera, todo lo mío será tuyo. – Sam lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¡No, no puedo aceptarlo!

- Te dije que eras especial y son un recuerdo. El recuerdo del primero que se dio cuenta. – ella sonrió.

- En Hogwarts estarás seguro – propuso.

- No te pondré en peligro. Eres especial. – Sam lo abrazó.

- Eres un estúpido, no quiero que te pase algo – él sonrió.

- Hazte la idea. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero que me dejes hacer...

- ¿cuál?

- Ya te enterarás – le dijo. La abrazó y le besó la frente. – Lo haré cuando no este borracho.

* * *

**Odi... les tengo un chapee algo extenso, creo. ****Y en realidad tenía más, pero lo dividí... era muy extenso comparado al resto.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y me digan que tal.**

**Saludos a todos, en especial a Rochio Lovegood y Sami-Marauder girl.**

**Un thanks a mi sister-friend por subir el chapee anterior**

**Peace Out!**


	15. ¿Algo de tu parte?

**15.- ¿Algo de tu parte?**

Las medidas de protección habían sido absolutamente necesarias y... ¡No habían servido de nada!. Le habían pedido que bajo un hechizo ocultara el embarazo de su novia, porque no era seguro. ¡No era ningún procedimiento del ministerio! Ambas estaban en peligro y él sólo había querido protegerlas y había fallado. Le habían explicado las sospechas que habían y él no les había creído, había actuado por precaución, por si en una de esas ella era. Había fallado y, por eso, había perdido una y, ahora, estaba a punto de perder a la otra. Quería al culpable, quería romperle la cara, quería matarlo, destruirlo, hacerlo pedazos... matarlo, por haberle quitado a su hija, a su pequeña.

Víktor lo miraba con precaución, nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera; tenía miedo y no tenía idea de que hacer. Hace años, él y Susan, habían estado peor y Joel fue el fuerte y los sacó adelante a todos... Ahora, tenía que devolverle la mano, tenía que ayudarlo a seguir adelante. Se lo debía, a él y a Kath. Susan estaba a un lado de él, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar y, aún, soltando lágrimas. Él entendía, Kath para Susan era como su segunda madre, Kath le había ayudado en todo, era comprensible que se sintiera mal. Por su parte, de manera ausente, Sam abrazaba a su amiga.

- ¡Basta, Joel! – gritó Susan. Él pareció despertar de su trance y dejó de apretar aquella revista; la miró. Víktor y Sam también la miraron. - ¡Acá estoy! ¡Fui yo!

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los tres a la vez.

- Si, Joel. Perdóname. No lo pensé bien...

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste! – le gritó Víktor. Joel la miraba extrañado, sorprendido, sin reaccionar. - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, ah?

- No seas tan duro – dijo Sam – Ok, quizá se lo merezca, pero hay que saber que pasó en realidad... de ambos puntos de vista. – Susan se acercó a su hermano y trató de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, como siempre lo hacía.

- Perdóname – susurró tratando de no mirarlo, se sentía tan estúpida, tan estúpida.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste? – le dijo Joel, con una voz débil, aún quebrada de dolor.

- Fui una tonta.

- No hay duda de eso – se inmiscuyó Víktor. Sam lo censuró con la mirada, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó. Joel tomó a Susan por los brazos y la zamarreó.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, maldita sea? – gritó zamarreándola con más fuerza. Susan comenzó a llorar. Joel la abrazó – La mataste, la mataste, la mataste – repitió hasta el cansancio, sin ningún propósito. - la mataste.

- Yo... lo siento mucho – Joel reaccionó del todo en ese momento. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la recepción del hospital. Apareció en su casa y llevó a Susan a una de las tantas habitaciones. Le obligó a entrar.

- Ve todo lo que hay, míralo todo. Y lee el libro que esta en la cuna. – la empujó y salió de ahí, dejándola encerrada.

--

- Liz... Liz... ¡Despierta! – exclamó Lily. - ¡Despierta!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo.

- ¡Ya sé dónde esta!

- ¿Qué cosa? – reprimió otro bostezo.

- Josh... – susurró Lily.

- Lils... mañana hablamos – Liz volvió a taparse con las mantas. Lily rió.

- Ok – dijo – Aunque hay un problema... ¡Ya es mañana! – Lily fue a las cortinas y las abrió. Liz se quejó ruidosamente y se sentó en su cama.

- Listo... tú ganas, Lils. – Lils se sentó a su lado y le extendió la edición del diario mágico clandestino de ese día.

- Me tomé la libertad de tomar tu diario – le sonrió. Lils indicó una página y le mostró el enunciado.

- Cena de compromiso en desastre – leyó Liz. Se hizo un silencio.

- Tuvo un accidente...

- No fue un accidente, fue un ataque – corrigió Liz. Lily asintió con una extraña mueca. No le gustaba esa palabra.

- ¿Cómo llego a San Mungo? – preguntó con haces de timidez. Liz le sonrió dulcemente.

- Desayuno y te llevo.

- Yo igual tengo que desayunar. – recalcó Lils. – Mi madre nos espera en la mesa – ella se levantó de la cama y avanzó a la puerta. – si no te apuras me comeré tu parte. – Liz rió para sus adentros al verla salir. _"Por lo menos, ahora, come"._ Mientras se vestía leyó el artículo completo del diario. Y al final, ahogó un leve sollozo. ¡Pobre niña! No podía creer lo que leía, era una pequeña, un bebe... ¡Ni siquiera había alcanzado a nacer! Era sumamente horrible; pobre madre, pobre padre, pobre familia...

- ¡Liz! – escuchó que la llamaban – Lily ya esta comiendo lo tuyo. – sonrió y bajó a desayunar. Fue un momento silencioso, de seguro Lily les había contado lo que había pasado, lo que salía en el diario. Al terminar ayudaron a la madre de Lily a ordenar un poco la casa y luego, rápidamente, partieron al hospital. Aunque de rápido no tuvo nada, ambas odiaban el autobús noctámbulo así que, se fueron en locomoción muggle.

- ¿Qué hacen acá? – les preguntó Sam, la que se acercó a ellas al verlas ingresar.

- Hola – respondió Liz.

- Quiero ver a Josh - Sam hizo una extraña mueca.

- Es imposible – le respondió. – Lo están revisando.

- Quiero verlo de todas maneras – recalcó Lily. - ¿me llevas? – Sam asintió.

- Deberás esperar un poco – le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos, no había otra alternativa, había que esperar... esperar. Sam se levantó rápidamente al ver a un chico salir de la habitación continua. Lily y Liz supusieron que era Joel, no erraron.

--

Estaba feliz, muy feliz; faltaba poco. Ya no sería necesario mentir y podría deshacerse de él. Sería libre, sólo unos meses más, semanas más... Ah, Libertad.

- No deberías mostrar una sonrisa tan grande, Luz – le hizo ver Brian. – No creo que haya motivo. – Estaban en la cafetería del hospital, sentados en una mesa.

- Tienes razón. Aunque si que hay motivo. – asintió ella. – Estoy feliz a tu lado, siempre lo soy. – Brian la abrazó y le dio un beso. – ¡Que horrible! – exclamó. – ¿Los Aurores tienen alguna pista de quien fue?

- Ninguna – la miró dudosamente, Luz le sonrió dándole ánimos para que siguiera. – Susan dice que fue ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no le creo, Susan puede ser todo lo que la gente quiera, pero es incapaz de hacer algo así.

- Tan tranquila que se veía – resopló.

- Luz, yo no creo que ella sea...

- Si lo dice, es por algo... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Se me ha ocurrido algo horrible.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No, me dirás que lo digo por que me cae mal... pero, si no fue ella...

- Habla – ordenó Víktor, el cual había escuchado un poco de la conversación.

- Talvez fue Kard... o Sam. Si Susan no fue, ella esta encubriendo a alguien. – les aclaró.

- ¿Por qué Kard? – preguntó Víktor.

- Ellos siempre andan juntos en Hogwarts – dijo Brian. Luz asintió.

- Sam es de la familia – la defendió Víktor.

- Sigue siendo una Malfoy – dijo Luz con una voz un poco dulce. Ambos la miraron asombrados, habían olvidado ese detalle.

- Sam no fue – dijo Víktor tajante. – Susan tiene más motivos. – se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Fue al pasillo que daba con las habitaciones de su cuñada y Josh. Vio a Lily ahí; se acercó a ella.

- Hola – le dijo ella algo nerviosa. Víktor la abrazó. - ¿Estas bien? – susurró con dulzura.

- Contigo acá, estoy mejor... Mi hermano esta destrozado.

- Pobre – susurró. – Vine a ver a Josh.

- También esta grave – le informó. – Sam se la ha pasado a su lado, se llevan bien, al parecer. – Lily sonrió.

- Ya lo noté, a penas anunciaron visitas, ella entró – rió un poco e hizo sonreír a Víktor.

- Te quiero – le dijo él, ella le sonrió y para no tener que decir nada le dio un pequeño beso. No era el mejor momento para hablar con él. De ninguna manera que no. - ¿Viniste sola? – ella negó con la cabeza.

- Liz vino conmigo, se fue a ver a su novio. Ign toma algunas clases en las vacaciones acá y hoy vino a retirar sus notas y a inscribirse para el verano que viene – le explicó. Víktor le dio un leve beso y la abrazó con más fuerza.

--

La puerta explotó en mil pedazos, Susan se acercó a la muralla más cercana con rapidez, aprisionó a su pecho aquel libro. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir; estaba aterrada. Había mucho polvo, todo era un desastre. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a todo para levantarse. Tomó su varita y ordenó el caos con una vuelta de ella. Una mano le tomó la muñeca y la arrastró. Susan gritó y pataleó, pero esa mano, masculina y vagamente familiar, siguió arrastrándola.

- No seas tonta, Wood – le dijo otra voz, ahora, femenina. Susan oía esa voz tras suyo. La muchacha la pateó para obligarla a avanzar. – Vamos a ayudarte a escapar.

- ¿Escapar? – repitió ella, aún más asustada.

- Si. Ya lo sabes, ese termino que se ocupa para huir de algo o de alguna situación – aclaró la muchacha divertida. El muchacho que arrastraba a Susan rió con ella.

- No quiero escapar – dijo Susan, tratando, inútilmente, de soltarse del muchacho. – Fue mi culpa y debo pagar por ello. – dijo con firmeza.

- Maldita sea – exclamó el muchacho. La muchacha asintió.

- Si, ya le borró la memoria – dijo.

- No lo digo por eso, Beta – la muchacha sonrió al escuchar el estúpido apodo. – Están acá.

- Maldición – susurró la muchacha.

- ¿Quién está acá? – preguntó Susan.

- Silencio – dijeron a la vez. Beta y el muchacho se miraron, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación telepática.

- Hay que dejarla acá. – dijo Beta.

- Dijimos que la sacaríamos, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Cuando mi hermano se entere.

- Ah, si... tu hermano. ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo acá no estuviera? – dijo Susan.

- ¡Susan! – exclamó el muchacho. - ¿Es que aún no nos reconoces? – Susan, por primera vez, volteó a ver al muchacho. Desgraciadamente, no lo reconoció; llevaban capuchas.

- Con esas cosas que llevan en las cabezas, es un poco difícil. – Beta rió.

- Ya, salgamos de acá – dijo ella. El muchacho abrazó a Susan y Beta los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos. Susurró unas palabras y ya no estuvieron ahí.

- ¡Suéltenme! – gritó Susan.

- Que niña más molesta – escuchó a Beta quejarse y luego de eso, no recordó nada más.

- Beta – la regaño el muchacho. – Todo el mundo creerá que fue ella.

- Ah, mi querido Ign – exclamó Beta - ¡Exactamente esa es la idea! – Ign miró asombrado como Beta sacaba su varita y se preparaba para atacarlo. El muchacho llevó la mano a su varita y no la encontró. Maldijo en voz baja. - ¿Algo que quieres que le diga a tu novia?

--

- Chicos, chicos, chicos – comenzó Charles, su voz demostraba pequeños haces de melancolía, de añoranza. – Así es la vida.

- ¿Eso es todo? – bufó Sirius. – Yo creí que serías nuestra salvación. – se volvió hacia Remus y le dio una palmada en el hombro – Lo siento, amigo.

- El punto Sirius, es que ya no puedo ayudarlos. Son ustedes mismos los que deben encontrar la solución correcta. Es el momento que aprendan a vivir sin mí.

- ¿Incluso yo? – inquirió James.

- Si, hijo, incluso tú.

- Tu plan es un asco, Sirius. – dijeron James y Remus a la vez. Charles rió.

- ¿Dónde fue, Peter? – preguntó.

- Nos dijo que su madre estaba enferma... – respondió Sirius. Charles abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Qué pasa?

- La madre de Peter murió el año pasado – susurró. Un silencio recorrió a los tres chicos. ¿Peter les había mentido?, ¿les había ocultado algo tan importante? – No se preocupen ahora, chicos. Ya hablaran con él. – los tres asintieron, aún, desconcertados. – Ahora dejen de pensar en esas chicas y disfruten su último día acá... no nos veremos hasta navidad. Las medidas fueron un fracaso.

- ¿Qué medidas? – inquirió Sirius. Remus suspiró.

- Discúlpenlo. Estaba con su Kate cuando lo dijeron todo. – rieron, excepto el aludido.

- Canuto, ¿Qué no sabes por que nos dejaron salir del castillo? – preguntó James. El aludido negó.

- No estaba cuando lo anunciaron. Cuando me dijeron que hiciera mis cosas me dije "Ah, genial". – Charles rió.

- Era un proyecto. Querían que cada alumno estuviera con su familia dos días al mes. Y luego de esto, no funcionó. – resumió él. Sirius asintió.

- Padre, ¿los Chudley Cannons perdieron otra vez? – preguntó James, al rato. Charles asintió. - ¡Ha, Sirius! – exclamó él. – me debes 10 galeones.

- Te dije que los estabas tirando a la basura – le recordó Remus al ver la expresión de Sirius. Él iba a replicar, pero justo golpearon la puerta.

- Adelante – invitó Charles.

- Permiso – dijo un señor cualquiera que entró; vestido de azul marino intenso. Los merodeadores presentes, se dieron cuenta de inmediato que era uno de los representantes del ministerio búlgaro. – Busco al señor Remus Lupin, ¿Por casualidad es uno de ustedes? – Sirius y James miraron incrédulamente a Remus. Charles también. Remus sólo miró al frente. Se volteó.

- Si, soy yo – maldijo internamente.

* * *

**mmm... cosas que no me convencieron para nada, pero que son necesarias.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y me digan que tal.**

**Saludos a todos, en especial a Rochio Lovegood, Sami-Marauder girl y Vania.**

**Un thanks a mi sister-friend por ser ella.**

**Peace Out!**


	16. Maneras que sirvan

**16º Maneras que sirvan.**

Movió la cabeza confundida al reconocer el lugar dónde estaba. Su mente aún estaba en él; su mano aún estaba aferrada a la de él, todo su ella espiritual estaba junto a él. "Cuídala, eres especial", fue lo último que escuchó salir de su boca. Luego todo fue muy rápido. Consistió en gritos, mucha gente en la habitación y un señor vestido de azul marino intenso que la sacó de la habitación a rastras. Sam no opuso resistencia alguna.

Y ahora él estaba muerto, nunca se enteraría de lo que él quería hacer. Estaba muerto, muerto, al igual que aquella inocente pequeña.

De la chimenea de su derecha vio salir a un Kard confundido, otro de aquellos uniformados de azul marino lo traían. Kard se veía elegante, de seguro venía de esa fiesta de la que Susan le había hablado. Sam le sonrió. Él sin duda estaba mucho más confundida que ella. Sam tenía dos ideas aproximadas del que hacía ahí... todas se reducían a que la habían descubierto.

Kard, por su parte, sumaba la sorpresa a la confusión. Él estaba en una tienda de trajes junto a sus padres buscando el que ocuparía para la cena de la noche, cena que para alivio de él, ya no se realizaría. Cena de compromiso, era una idea horrible de sus padres y él no tenía nada que hacer al respecto. Ojalá pudiera huir, ir lejos y no casarse nunca, lamentablemente no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía dejar a sus padres y a su hermano a la suerte. Tendría que casarse.

Extrañamente, el uniformado de Kard y el de Sam se dirigían al mismo lugar. Soltó un grito ahogado al ver una silla con cadenas.

- ¡No van a colocarme ahí! – exclamó Kard. Su uniformado rió.

- No sé preocupe, esa es para la muchacha. – Sam mostró una mueca de desconcierto. El uniformado que le correspondía la llevó a la silla.

- No, pongan a ella en una celda o en otro lado, yo me quedó ahí. – dijo Kard. Ambos uniformados rieron.

- Dos cosas, Sr. Finnes. Primero, acá usted no dice que debemos hacer; segundo, creo que no se dio cuenta de que hay una silla más. – el uniformado apuntó tras ellos. Voltearon. Y ambos soltaron una exclamación ahogada. Ahí mismo, a un lado de la última silla desocupada, estaba Remus Lupin.

--

Liz, por su lado, al ver que toda la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor iba desapareciendo decidió apurar la marcha. Algo había pasado ahí, quizá era hora de enterarse. A parte necesitaba a Lily, tenían que buscar a Ign.  
Los vio. Víktor abrazaba fuertemente a Lily en el pasillo, fuera de las habitaciones. No había rastros de Joel. Brian y Luz, en cambio, estaban apartados, ambos sin ocultar la tristeza y el desconcierto. Lily al verla fue a ella y la abrazó.

- Josh está muerto – susurró. Liz olvidó su preocupación anterior y, también, olvidó que no había encontrado a su novio en ningún lugar, sólo abrazó a Lily y juntas lloraron. Víktor las abrazó a las dos.

- Ya va a pasar – les susurró a ambas Víktor. Liz asombrada se dio cuenta de que él no era lo que ella había creído. Fue en ese instante en que algo en ella comenzó a crecer, claro está, Liz le restó importancia. Lily la necesitaba.

- ¡Él no tenía nada que ver! – los sobresaltó la voz de Luz, la cuál también se unió al abrazo. Víktor tomó distancia prudente a un lado de Brian. Él le habló.

- Tenemos que...

- Ahora no, Brian – le cortó.

- Víktor, ahora sí – dijo Brian levantando la voz.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta que está jugando contigo? – susurró entendiendo. El otro negó.

- No juega conmigo. – Víktor lo miró. – Lo sabe.

- ¿Qué se supone que sabe?

- Leah – dijo él preocupado – No sé cómo se enteró. – Víktor tenía una mano sobre su rostro preocupado.

- ¿ella está bien? – Brian asintió.

- Iré a verla luego de esto.

- Perfecto, cuéntame todo. – Brian tomó asiento en una de las banquillas del pasillo. – No, mejor hazlo al rato. – dijo al ver como Lily caía al piso. Se acercó a ella. Brian, en cambio, permaneció sentado. Aún estaba muy sorprendido.

Luz aprovechó el momento de confusión y se acercó a Brian. Con un gesto le hizo entender que lo siguiera. Pisos más arriba ella se sentó al lado de Brian, seria. Brian la observaba intranquilo, con su mente en Leah.

- Iba a decírtelo – habló él.

- ¡No mientas, Brian! - exclamó ella irritada.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Nada – dijo ella. – No quiero saber nada.

- Es mejor así. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- ¿En serio crees que te diré?

- Ah, ya lo adiviné. Estas molesta. – dijo como si fuera muy obvio. Cosa que obviamente era cierta.

- ¿Que si estoy molesta? ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Me dijiste que no tenía que ponerme celosa con ella. ¿Y ahora me sales con esto? – gritó furiosa.

- Escúchame bien, Luz. Puedo soportar casi todo de ti, pero no voy a dejar que te metas del todo en mi vida. Te dije la verdad, lo sabes. Te quiero, no tienes que estar celosa. Si puedes vivir con eso... Ya sabes dónde puedo estar. – se levantó de aquel asiento y se fue caminando.

- ¡Brian! – gritó ella. - ¡Brian! – él volteó.

- Ya sé que quieres, no me lo digas. La elijo a ella – dejó en claro. Luz quedó inmóvil y, tres segundos después, sola.

--

- ¿Qué... Qué haces tú acá? – exclamó Peter y Beta al reconocerse.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó él.

- Hablas y sales perdiendo – lo amenazó ella. – No soy tan dulce como todos creen – él asintió al ver aquella expresión en su mirada. Ese vacío tan espeluznante.

- No diré nada – dijo él bajando la cabeza. Beta rió.

- Sirius tenía razón, eres tan obediente. ¡Vamos, Peter! Llévala. – Beta traía a su rehén con un hechizo. Se la dio a Peter. Y ella volteó y siguió su camino, con Peter y su rehén tras ella.

Beta sentía una extraña sensación interna, sentía satisfacción, miedo y dolor. Una mezcla extraña, satisfacción por que había cumplido, miedo por lo qué sabían qué le harían y dolor, el mismo dolor de siempre. ¿Quién rayos se creía él, eh? Él no tenía ningún derecho a rechazarla... ¡ninguno!. Peter, en cambio, estaba normalmente asustado, y sorprendido. No cabía en su mente que alguien como ella, hubiera terminado ahí. Ella era una renegada, ¿Qué hacía ahí?.

- Veo que ya se encontraron – dijo en modo de saludo el único residente de la habitación a la que iban. Ambos hicieron leves reverencias. – Excelente, Black.

- Una hace lo que sea necesario. – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Retírate – siseó él, en dirección a Peter. Antes de marcharse, dejó a Susan, la rehén, en el suelo.

Nunca llegó a enterarse de lo que en realidad pasó en esa habitación, pero la próxima vez que se encontrará a Susan, la vería tan cambiada, tan cambiada,q ue no lo olvidaría nunca. Y estaba claro, a ella, ya no la vería. Se despidió con inclinaciones de cabeza de toda la gente que se le cruzó por el camino e, ilegalmente, desapareció.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó James-. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

- Hola, James, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Remus, se lo llevaron al ministerio. Sirius y mi padre están con él. Yo te esperaba.

- Oh, gracias. ¿Por qué se llevaron a Remus?

- No lo sé, quizá son unos racistas – dijo con rabia-. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Bien, bien – aseguró Peter nerviosamente -. Les mandó saludos a todos.

- Genial – le dijo James antes de salir por la puerta. Peter le siguió.

- ¿Seguro de qué son racistas? – preguntó mientras apuraba el paso para ponerse a su altura de paso.

- ¿Qué son si no? Me creería que se llevaran a Sirius, a mí o incluso a ti. Pero a Remus, Remus nunca. Son racistas. – dio por hecho.

- Tienes razón.

- La chimenea está lista. Es la del salón. – les dijo la madre de James. Ambos fueron al salón, tomaron la chimenea y aparecieron en el ministerio.

--

Lily suspiró cuando pudo volver a sentarse en una silla de verdad. Estaba pálida y el exceso de información le había hecho decaer. ¡Josh, por merlín! Ni siquiera había podido verlo, no había hablado con él. Maldita sea, ella no había estado con él cuando lo necesitaba, cuando sus padres habían muerto. Ella no lo buscó, ella no hizo nada. Es por eso que rechazó cuando le ofrecieron verlo... no lo soportaría. Era Josh, el chico más importante para ella. Su primer amor, su primer novio... Josh nunca la había merecido. Por qué por más que tratara, de lo que tenía menos recuerdos era de él.

Liz estaba a su lado, con su cabeza en el hombro de Lily, sonriendo tristemente. Josh era el mejor amigo de ambas.

- Nunca le dije que había comenzado a salir con Ign – declaró.

- Yo no estuve con él cuando me necesitó – compartió Lily.

- Me caía bien – aportó Brian desde la silla del frente.

- A Sam le caía más que bien – dijo por todos Víktor.

- No lo salvé – confidenció Joel. Lily se levantó de su silla y se sentó a un lado de él.

- No es tu culpa, todos tus sentidos están en tu novia y tu pequeña.

- Era mi paciente.

- Lo sabemos, hermano – dijo Víktor.

- De todas maneras lo iban a matar, los mortífagos lo buscaban – comentó Luz, la que recién llegaba -. Es mejor que haya pasado de esta manera.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Leo el diario – contestó. Víktor lo anotó como nota mental–. Luz, encantada de conocerte.

- Igual – soltó Joel.

- Ella es Liz – dijo Víktor apuntándola –. y ella es Lily, mi novia.

- Gusto – dijeron las dos. Lily maldijo internamente, justo había recordado que tenía algo que hablar con Víktor.

- Yo soy Brian – dijo él.

- Te pasaste todo el verano en mi casa – dijo Joel.

- Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Liz de repente. Lily asintió.

- Escríbeme – le susurró Víktor a Lily mientras la despedía. Ella asintió. Caminaron y salieron del hospital.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Lily.

- Me acordé de algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No encontré a Ign. Me dijeron que no había ido, que lo estaban esperando. Me comuniqué con su madre y me dijo que había salido temprano. No sé dónde está – terminó al borde de la desesperación.

--

¿Qué es esto?, se preguntó. Lo qué le rodeaba era vacío. Un luz lo cegaba. Una luz lo hizo reaccionar. Tenía que avisar la situación. Miró a su alrededor, no había salida. Habían cuatro paredes todas de distinto color, no habían puertas ni ventanas. La salida estaba en el techo. Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, meditando, pensando y realizando toda escapatoria posible. Tenía que salir. Él era el único que lo sabía, quizá. Estaba en sus manos. Tenía que alertarlos. Tenía que decirle a todo el mundo que Luna Black era una traidora. Lastima que él no volara.

* * *

**Saludos a todos los lectores, en especial a Rochio Lovegood y Sami-Marauder girl.**

**Peace Out!**


	17. Si alguien puede explicarme

**17º Si alguien puede explicarme**

Sentía una extraña sensación de furia, había descubierto cosas que no le gustaban de su chica. No podía aceptar que todos tuvieran la razón. Él pensó que podía cambiarla, pero erró. Ella era así, no había nada que hacer. Y ella conocería al Brian que no le gustaba que se metieran en lo suyo, en lo más importante para él, Leah.

Se había enterado cuando había ido al ministerio por Sam. No es que en el ministerio le hubieran dicho, Sam hizo el comentario que despertó su curiosidad. Y él había averiguado. ¡Luz había estado con Leah! En esos momentos él no pensaba con claridad. Los celos, lo territorial, de que algo o alguien amenazará a lo más importante, lo hacían volverse así. Él, en general, era un buen chico, centrado, realista y adorable. Pero él no estaba pensando en el amor que sentía por Luz. Brian cambiaba cuando cosas como estas pasaban. Ahora, había vuelto al ministerio, esta vez, a sacar a Samantha.

- ¿De qué soy sospechosa? – le preguntó.

- No tengo idea – respondió evasivo.

- ¡Brian, te conozco!

- No es por ella.

- ¿Cuándo dices "ella" a quien te refieres? – preguntó Sam, curiosa.

- Tú, yo, ella.

- Entonces tengo problemas, si era por ella podían sacarme.

- Uno cosecha lo que siembra. No mientas. – salió de la habitación.

- Ha, no parece que tuviera dieciocho. – se burló. Y luego cayó en la realidad. La tenían apresada. Tal como su madre le había dicho que terminaría; siempre tuvo la razón. Ahora, Sam lo intuía, las renegadas no le importan a nadie. Pero ella no era como todos los renegados, no se había convertido en uno de ellos por que le gustaran los muggles. No le gustaban, pero los soportaba. Ella ni siquiera se había unido a los renegados, la habían echado de la familia. Uno tiene que hacer lo que le toca para sobrevivir. Y ahora, quizá, tenía que pagarlo.

Por su lado, Remus miraba con interés a Sam creyendo que estaban ahí por la misma razón y, a la vez, ingeniando teorías que le explicaran que hacía uno de los Fiennes ahí. Todas descabelladas. Llamó a Sam y ella volteó a mirarlo.

- Creo que es eso – soltó ella, respondiendo lo que no le habían preguntado-. Y no me preguntes a mí que hace acá. No tengo idea.

- ¿Ese "él" soy yo? – preguntó Kard.

- No, Fiennes. – Le respondió Sam-. No eres tú, hablábamos de Krause.

- Yo sí hablaba de Kard – dijo Remus.

- Tampoco sé que hace acá.

- Ni yo lo sé.

- Perfecto, ¿Cómo idearemos salir de acá si no sabemos porque estamos recluidos?

**--**

- ¡James! – exclamó al verlo aparecer por el pasillo. Él volteó con rapidez mirando quién lo llamaba.

- No esperaba verte acá – dijo de saludo. Lils le sonrió.

- Yo tampoco, no me gusta este lugar.

- ¿viniste a ver a Remus?

- ¿A Remus? ¿Qué le pasó? – inquirió preocupada.

- ¿No sabías? – ella negó -. En realidad no lo sabemos, pero se lo llevaron los Aurores.

- Ojalá no sea nada – deseó.

- De todas maneras lo sacaremos de ahí, mi padre trabaja en ello. En fin, ¿Qué haces tú acá?

- Es Liz. No, no es ella. Es Ign.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No aparece, venimos a dejar la constancia. Liz está preocupada.

- Me imagino. Te veré mañana en Hogwarts, Lils. – se despidió de ella.

- No, espera. Quiero decirte algo. Es corto. – James le alentó a hablar -. Es sobre lo que discutimos hace días. – James asintió entendiendo.

- ¿qué hay con eso, Lils? No creo que vaya al caso. Y si quieres hablar de eso, habla con tu novio. O espérate a volver a Hogwarts. Estoy preocupado por Remus. – se dio vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse-. Suerte con lo de Ign.

- Terminaré con él – exclamó, pero se quedó con la duda de si James la había escuchado o no.

- ¿Ahora hablas sola, cariño?

- ¡Víktor! – le saludó sorprendida -. ¿No estabas en el hospital?

- Sí, estaba. Mi hermano me mandó a sacar a Sam de acá.

- ¿Sam también está aquí?

- ¿También? – repitió -. ¿Quién más está acá? ¿Qué haces tu acá?

- Yo puedo responder eso – dijo Liz que venía saliendo de la puerta de la derecha-. Víktor, Ign desapareció. Vine a dejar constancia.

- ¿Quién es Ign? – preguntó.

- Ign, mi novio.

- Ah, uno de los dos mellizos de Revenclaw – accedió.

- Lils, ni te imaginas que me dijo el auror.

- ¿Qué? ¿Otro más recluido?

- ¿Otro más? ¿De qué me perdí?

- Quiero saber lo mismo – agregó Víktor.

- Kard está acá – comentó Liz.

- Samantha está acá – dijo Lily mirando a su prima-. Y Remus también.

- ¿Remus? – repitieron los dos. La mente de Víktor comenzó a trabajar rápidamente y enlazó cabos. Sam, Remus, aurores, investigación, él.

- Voy a sacar a Sam – soltó de la nada -. Ve a casa, cariño.

**--**

- ¿Peter? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sirius.

- No, nada. Estoy sorprendido.

- Oh, sí. Yo también lo estoy. ¿Qué habrá hecho Remus?

- No lo sé – respondió, aunque en realidad él no estaba sorprendido por eso. Él sabía que hacía Remus ahí. Él estaba sorprendido por Luna, la linda, buena y dulce de Luna. ¡Con que rapidez había cambiado! Hace semanas enamorada perdidamente de su amigo el licántropo y semanas después, dolida y asqueada por el rechazo y la verdad, respectivamente. Y no entendía, ¿Cómo tan solo en rechazo podía cambiar tanto a la gente? ¿Sabría ella que Remus ahora estaba recluido? ¿Qué haría si lo supiera? ¿Vendría? La idea de ir a comunicárselo, crecía en Peter, pero en el fondo él sabría que no volvería hasta que lo llamaran.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué decías? – exclamó sobresaltado.

- Preguntaba por tu mamá, Colagusano.

- Está mejor – respondió -. Les mando saludos.

- Genial. Un día de estos iremos a verla.

- Claro. Estará contenta – respondió nervioso. Silencio-. No creo que Remus haya hecho algo grave, de seguro es una confusión.

- Lo fueron a buscar por su nombre. Quizá saben lo de su condición y vienen a desterrarlo.

- ¡No exageres! – exclamó James, recién llegando-. ¡No van a desterrarlo!

- Y sí lo hacen, ya verá el ministerio quienes son los merodeadores – agregó Peter. Sirius sonrió.

- De todas maneras, no lo tratarán como te tratarían a ti o a mí. O a Peter.

- Ahí tienes un punto.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? – preguntó sobresaltándolos Kate -. ¿A quien fue la broma esta vez, eh? – los tres chicos la miraron seriamente y ella se dio cuenta -. Oh, no fue una broma, ¿Qué les pasó?

- ¿Qué te paso a ti? – preguntó Sirius, levantándose de su asiento y arrastrándola para que se sentara con él.

- A mí no me paso nada. Me dijeron que acá... ¡eh, yo pregunté primero!

- Es Remus – le dijo James -. No preguntes que cosa ni la razón, por que no tenemos idea – Kate suspiró confusa.

- ¿Han visto a Liz?

- ¿Ella también está acá? – preguntaron Sirius y Peter a la vez.

- Al parecer estamos todos acá – dejó claro James al ver pasar corriendo por el pasillo a Víktor -. Liz estaba con Lily abajo, creo que ya se iban. Eso fue hace unos veinte minutos.

- Quizá aún puedo alcanzarlas. Me voy – se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero Sirus la detuvo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No tengo tiempo, Sirius. Hablamos mañana en Howgarts – y se marchó corriendo sin despedirse de nada.

- ¿Problemas amorosos, Sirius? – preguntó James.

- ¡Estás loco!

**--**

Por su lado, Víktor avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar a la oficina 16 del fondo del pasillo y la abrió bruscamente. Adentro estaba Brian.

- Ya les dije que es ella... ¡No pueden tenerla así! – gritaba él.

- Al parecer fui el último en enterarme – reclamó Víktor.

- Oh, no te preocupes. La sacaran, ¿verdad? – dijo furiosamente mirando al uniformado.

- Haré lo posible. Ya le he dicho que es sospechosa de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo va a ser sospechosa, Miller? ¡Ella estaba enamorada de uno de los involucrados! – dijo Brian.

- ¿Sam estaba enamorada de él? ¿lo dices en serio? – preguntó sorprendido Víktor.

- Víktor, estoy tratando de sacarla de acá... ¿puedes esperar afuera o quedarte en silencio? – él asintió y se sentó en el sillón de la derecha.

- Pero eso fue un accidente... no estaba en sus planes. – intervino Miller, el uniformado.

- Susan dijo que ella había sido...

- No quería meter en peligro a su amiga, pero la Srta. Wood fue la de la idea claramente.

- ¿Quién le dio esa brillante idea, Miller?

- Fue mía.

- No mienta...

- Una muchacha me dijo que las había escuchado hablar sobre eso.

- ¿Quién?

- Es una fuente anónima. Sr. Krause. Lo siento. Y le pido que me vaya tratando con un poco más de respeto.

- Lo siento. Dígame, ¿Era baja, tenía el pelo ondulado y rubio? – Miller no contestó, pero el rostro que puso respondió la pregunta de Brian -. Víktor, ¿Sabes dónde está Luz? – él negó -. Ella va a escucharme cuando la encuentre.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente y por ella entró un agitado hombre.

- ¡Miller! ¡Miller! ¡No la encontramos! ¡La chica no estaba en casa! ¡Huyó! – y luego salió por la puerta seguido por Miller.

- La chica de la que hablaban, ¿Era mi hermana? – preguntó Víktor.

- ¿Quién más sino? – se sentó a un lado de Víktor -. Estos han sido mis días más movidos – rió.

- Joel no va a poder con todo esto. Está destrozado.

- Es mejor que de momento no sepa. La iría a buscar él mismo y la mataría, aunque sea su hermana.

- Aunque sea su hermana – accedió Víktor. Miller volvió a entrar por la puerta y les dijo:

- Sr. Wood. Sr. Krause. Creo que tendrán que quedarse acá y responderme un par de cosas.

**--**

- ¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Liz, Lily! – ambas se dieron vuelta al oír que las llamaban.

- ¡Kate! – exclamaron ambas. Liz y Lily se detuvieron y esperaron que la tercera se les acercara. Lo primero que hizo Kate fue tomar por los hombros a Liz.

- ¡Ign no está!

- Lo sé, Kate.

- Sí... pero, ¿en serio lo sabes? – ella asintió.

- ¿Qué sabes, Kate? – le preguntó Lily.

- Tengo algo que decirles, pero no puede ser acá. Pueden escucharnos, ¿podemos ir a su casa?

* * *

**No mucho que decir... tengo que ir a hacer cosas. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Suerte y Gomitas**


	18. Guerra de Ositos

**18º Una guerra de ositos**

**_Dedicado a Rochio Lovegood por toda su insistencia y ley del cubito. También al doctor House ya que sin él no habría escrito nada._**

- Suerte – les deseó ambos chicos al verla salir de la sala. Y ella, avanzó guiada de un alguien y, llegó a una sombría oficina. La hicieron entrar y ella vio a Brian y Víktor sentados mirando a la pared y conversando con sus respectivos uniformados. Sobraba decir que Sam no tenía la menor idea sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Siéntate ahí – le empujó y dijo con violencia aquel que la traía. Sam quedó sentada a la derecha de Víktor.

- Señorita Malfoy – le habló un hombre sentado delante ella -. Queríamos notificarle que ha sido absuelta de cargos.

- ¿Qué cargos?

- Sobre su presunta participación en la muerte y envenenamiento de Josh Cryer – al escuchar eso, Sam recordó el cuerpo inmóvil de Josh en una camilla y lo que él nunca le dijo. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y su mirada de aguó -. Pero deberá permanecer un rato más y responderme un par de cosas – ella asintió -. Dígame todo lo que hizo el día que ocurrió todo -. Sam volvió a asentir y comenzó su relato.

En cambio, a su lado, Brian contestaba con su tranquilidad de siempre a medida que le preguntaban algo. Pero en él no todo estaba tranquilo, su preocupación por Leah aumentaba cada segundo y Miller, aun sabiendo todo, no le dejaba marcharse. Le prometía protección, pero él solo estaría conforme con la protección que él pudiera darle. Víktor, en su lugar, trataba de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza ya que todo lo sucedido de por sí era bastante confuso. Pero, su norte estaba fijo en que tendría que hablar con su hermano y hacer que otra bomba estallara.

Entraron a Kard a la habitación y lo sentaron en el otro extremo; rápidamente uno se acercó a él y comenzó la charla.

- ¿Dónde está Susan Wood? – les preguntaron a los cuatro a la vez.

- Eso es trabajo suyo.

- He estado todo el día acá, señor.

- ¿Qué tontera hizo ahora?

- ¿le pasó algo?

- ¿La última vez que la vieron? – preguntó.

- Salió corriendo del hospital luego de confesarse

- Pasó a mi lado mientras Joel la arrastraba

- Joel se la llevó a la casa, ¿no?

- En el colegio.

En ese momento entró otro uniformado a la oficina y, Kard y Sam, dedujeron su alto rango, ya que todos se levantaron a saludarlo, incluidos Brian y Víktor. Y él habló:

- Las ordenes son mandar a todos los menores de edad a su colegio o residencia, ya que necesitamos la autorización de sus padres para cualquier movimiento. Y los mayores de edad se quedaran a resolver sus dudas, compañeros, y deberán ser delegados a su colegio a más tardar las seis. Por supuesto, todo esto se aplica a los involucrados en el envenenamiento.

**--**

- Todo esto fue una mierda – reclamó Sirius mientras salía del ministerio en compañía de todos los chicos, menos los mayores de edad y Remus, ya que a él no estaba involucrado en el envenenamiento -. Salimos solo por problemas, podríamos habernos quedado cómodos en Hogwarts.

- Bienvenido a la guerra, Black – le comentó Kard.

- Sí, habla la experiencia, ¿cuántas guerras has vivido? Las de agua no cuentan – se burló él.

- Sí, si, muy divertido tú.

- ¡Momento! No vayan a comenzar a pelear, por que me duele la cabeza – se inmiscuyó Sam.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó James.

- Me dolerá más, obvio – todos asintieron, obviamente, conformes. Silencio.

- ¿A dónde van?

- A mi casa, obvio – respondió Kard -. Así como ustedes van a la de Potter y Sam a la suya -. Sirius rió.

- ¡cómo si Sam tuviera casa! – Sirius y James rieron mientras Peter, que también venía, solo soltó una pequeña risita. La aludida detuvo su caminar y les miró fríamente.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Kard.

- Sí – respondió James -. Fue un momentazo cuando se quedó sin ella -. Sam la que quedó un poco más atrás se adelantó y se colocó a la derecha de Kard.

- Se han reído toda la vida de mí, no te preocupes... ni yo lo hago – Kard asintió -. Es verdad, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora me iré a mi puente, ¿vas a dejarme, Fiennes?

- Por supuesto – y al llegar a la siguiente calle, ambos doblaron a la derecha mientras que Sirius, James y, un callado, Peter continuaron adelante. Increíblemente, caminaron en silencio, cada uno pensando su situación propia y sus situaciones colectivas: Peter y Remus.

- Tienes razón, Canuto – habló Peter -. Deberíamos habernos quedado en Hogwarts – dijo en modo de despedida -. Debo pasar a comprar algo para mi madre, nos veremos mañana.

- Suerte en ello – deseó James.

- Te veremos mañana – se despidió Sirius. Y siguieron caminando por la avenida, mientras Peter cruzaba la calle y desaparecía entre la gente -. Somos los únicos sin grandes problemas.

- Soy el único – le corrigió James -. Tú tienes todo lo de tu familia.

- ¿Mi familia? Eso no es problema, Corna. Pero, no entremos en eso, hablemos de cosas triviales... ¿has notado que de este lado de la calle hay menos gente?

- Tienes un punto, Canuto. No lo había notado.

- Y mira... las tiendas de la vereda del frente están abiertas por medio: una sí y otra no.

- ¡Eres un gran observador!

- El mundo es mundo gracias a las trivialidades, hermano. No lo olvides nunca. – se miraron un segundo y rieron.

**--**

Eran tres. Dos de ellas estaban acostadas sobre la cama mientras la tercera estaba en una silla mirando a las otras dos. Ninguna de las tres se atrevía a decir palabra. Las de la cama por la sorpresa y la de la silla por no tener más que decir.

- ¿Es... Es enserio? – logró articular una de las de la cama. La chica de la silla asintió. Y la que faltaba se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos; repitiendo cada palabra de la chica de la silla y tratando de encontrarle el sentido que no había en ninguna parte -. Es imposible.

- Es desesperado – agregó la de la silla -. ¿Está bien? – apuntó a la otra chica.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – soltó la segunda muchacha levantándose de la cama.

- No podíamos y no queríamos ponerles en peligro.

- ¿Dónde está, Ign? - le gritó Liz, la segunda chica. La chica de la silla se levantó y la abrazó. Liz soltó algunas lágrimas que, en segundos, se transformaron en muchas lágrimas -. ¿Lo sabes? Dime que lo sabes, Kate.

- Lo siento, no tengo la menor idea.

- Se supone que ustedes deben hacer algo, ¿no? – exclamó la última chica de la cama, Lily -. No es todo a la vida.

- Lily, cállate. Aun no recuerdas todo – reclamó Kate enfadada. Lily se quedó en la cama y llevó su mano a la boca sorprendida. Y soltó un grito ahogado -. Maldita sea. Te hice recordarlo.

- Yo no sabía quienes eran, lo decía por... – comenzó Lily.

- Sí, lo que tú digas. Era nuestro plan que supieras. Otra de las tantas marionetas.

- ¿marionetas? – repitieron las dos.

- De nadie, olvídenlo. Ustedes no saben nada, tengo que irme. – Liz la detuvo del brazo -. Liz, voy a averiguar si saben algo de él, de Ign. Vendré a decírtelo de inmediato.

- Si le ves dile que lo quiero mucho – susurró con su voz cargada de sollozos.

- Le diré – prometió Kate y no quiso decirle que si lo tenían quizá ya no estaba con vida o que en el tiempo que tardaran en encontrarlo se volvería loco o quizá que otra descabellada cosa más.

Salió por la puerta previa despedida. Liz se volvió a la cama y se dejó abrazar por su prima.

- Todo esto es muy raro – comentó Lily. Su prima asintió -. Yo pensé que tenía una vida normal, como cualquier otra.

- No se puede tener una vida normal en medio de una guerra, Lils.

- Tienes razón

- Y tienes una vida cómo cualquier otra; todos estamos en guerra...

- Eso es verdad.

Silencio.

- ¿Puedes siquiera creer que hace poco hablábamos de la relación de Sirius y Kate? – preguntó retóricamente Lily.

- Yo pensé que tendríamos paz. Por un tiempo más, digo yo. No creí que los problemas llegaran a Hogwarts – reflexionó Liz.

- ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de problemas?

- No estos tipos de problemas, Lils

- Lo sé. Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de llorarle a Josh – susurró la muchacha.

- ¿Quieres llorarle?

- Claro que sí.

**--**

Sabía que en algún momento él aparecería para velar por el bienestar de la chica. Por eso mismo, ella se había encargado de que en el ministerio gastaran mucho tiempo en él. En realidad, ella no se había encargado de eso, pero sí había pedido que se encargaran de eso. Aunque para todos era un absoluto mérito de ella y, no había que negarlo, eso le encantaba.

No sabía muy bien con cuánto tiempo contaba así que era mucho mejor apurarse. Avanzó por las calles que faltaban y llegó a un común edificio color ladrillo; común porque en esa calle todos los edificios eran de ese color y en toda la ciudad abundaban a más no poder, pero ella lo reconocía claramente. Recordaba el número de la residencia a la perfección y reconocía las rejillas de la entrada porque no era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

Entró.

- ¡Amanda! – exclamó fascinada la señora de la casa al reconocerla. Ella le sonrió amablemente y le dio un breve abrazo de bienvenida. – No imaginé que te vería tan pronto.

- Usted me lo dijo, señora Fiennes, ella es una niña encantadora – respondió ella alegremente.

- Le diré a Mary que le avisé para que puedas verla – habló la señora. La muchacha asintió y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la improvisada sala de espera de siempre. La señora le llamó a Mary y le pidió que preparará a Momentos después, aquella tal Mary se le acercó y la guió hacia la habitación de la pequeña. Mary le abrió la puerta y ella, sonriéndole, entró a la habitación. La niña la miró rebosando alegría y se lanzó en sus brazos.

- ¡Tía Amanda! – chilló la pequeña.

- ¡Mi Leah preferida! – exclamó ella en forma de respuesta-. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – asintió la niña. Amanda bajó a la niña de sus brazos mientras aquella Mary cerraba la puerta brindándoles privacidad -. Papá no ha venido.

- Oh, no te preocupes, Leah. Tu papá debe estar muy ocupado. De seguro debe venir en camino.

La niña sonrió. Tomó la mano de Amanda y la guió hasta la ventana. Amanda se sentó en una silla y la niña tomó asiento en el piso mirándola fijamente.

- Papi ya vendrá – declaró Leah. Amanda asintió -. Quiero un cuento.

- ¿Cuál?

- No sé, uno tuyo.

- Esta bien, déjame recordar uno.

Leah asintió, corrió a uno de los sillones y trajo varios cojines, los que dejó en el suelo. Luego abrió la puerta y gritó el nombre de una de sus amiguitas, para que viniera a escuchar el cuento de tía Amanda. Minutos después llegó la niña junto a Mary, la que traía jugos y galletas para todos. Los dejó en la mesa y volvió a salir. Leah junto a su amiga se sentaron en el piso y se acomodaron para oír el cuento de Amanda. Cuando ya tenía la atención de ambas niñas comenzó a hablar.

- Esta será la historia de una familia de ositos. ¿Les gustan los ositos?

- Sí – dijeron las dos niñas a la vez. Amanda sonrió.

- Había una vez una familia de tres ositos que vivía en los bosques del sur de Escocia. Los nombres los ositos eran Jota, Viko y, el nombre de la osita, Suki. Jota estaba enamorado de una osita de la familia de la montaña más cercana llamada Katu. Viko no creía mucho en el amor, sólo tenía un amigo que vivía con ellos llamado Brito. Y por último Suki había traído a su mejor amiga, Sumi, hija del clan enemigo del norte. Suki también estaba enamorada de un osito de la montaña más cercana, pero en el clan del sur estaba prohibido que dos familias tuvieran más de un lazo entre sí, así que Suki siempre estaba un poco triste.

Un día, cuando Suki le comentó a Sumi de la situación, ambas discutieron. Y Suki para despejarse se fue a dar una vuelta por las montañas deshabitadas. Mientras escalaba escuchó la voz de Brito y se acercó sigilosamente a él. Estaba dentro de una cueva muy grande y misteriosa hablando con una luz de varios colores, muy hermosa. Intrigada con la luz, salió de la cueva y se escondió esperando que Brito saliera para así ella pudiera ver a esa luz.

Minutos después, Suki entró a la cueva y buscó a luz por todos lados sin éxito alguno. Volvió al día siguiente y no la encontró otra vez. Estaba furiosa así que lanzó un gran rugido llamando a la luz y se fue. Abandonó la búsqueda de la luz cuando la luz la encontró a ella mientras estaba de cacería. Suki la siguió. Descubrió que la luz era muy inteligente y se hicieron buenas amigas. Así un día la luz le ofreció su ayuda para tener a ese osito que ella tanto quería. Suki sentía un amor tan grande por ese osito que no se dio cuenta que esa luz estaba aprovechando de ella y actuó siguiendo lo que la luz le decía.

- ¿Qué era esa luz, tía? – preguntó, interrumpiendo, la amiga de Leah. Ella asintió demostrando que también quería saberlo.

- Esa luz, niñas, era yo.

**--**

Ambas muchachas, Lily y Liz, ya había terminado de llorar cuando comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Trataban de subirse el ánimo la una a la otra mientras guardaban lo poco que habían sacado de sus bolsos. Kilómetros más al este, Sirius y James guardaban sus cosas y las de Remus para ir al andén otra vez mientras este último respondía sus últimas preguntas para irse del ministerio; el padre de James lo llevaría al andén. Y el último de los merodeadores se encontraba en un refugio cercano a la casa de las primas Evans preparando unos cafés para unos compañeros. Él y toda la gente que había en esa sala escuchaba cómo la traidora de Luna Black ayudada de su prima Bellatrix se dedicaban a divertirse mientras le tratan de sacar información a la malherida Susan. Hace unas horas habían mandado a Peter a tirar comida por la entrada de una escotilla, el había obedecido sin dudarlo y había descubierto que uno de los mellizos Fiennes se encontraba ahí dentro. Gracias a Merlín, el muchacho estaba inconsciente, porque si se hubieran visto y él lo reconocía sería un gran problema. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí la pregunta por qué llegó a su cabeza.

En la casa de los Wood no había nadie más que el elfo. Joel estaba en el hospital cuidando de su Kath sin noticias aún de que su hermana estaba desaparecida y de que su hermano y Brian estaban en el ministerio siendo interrogados. Y, por último, Sam estaba en la morgue del hospital para recibir el cuerpo de Josh ya que Joel se lo había pedido. Sam no se había atrevido a contarle lo que había pasado con sus hermanos así que sólo lo saludó y fue a cumplir con lo pedido. Sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar y sus mejillas con caminos negros dónde el delineador se la había corrido de tanto lamentar la muerte de Josh.

Dónde los Fiennes, Kard estaba abrazando a su madre la que lloraba desesperada por la desaparición de su hijo mientras su padre con la cabeza metida en la chimenea trataba de hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Del otro lado de la chimenea había una habitación dónde Kate les gritaba a todos por no saber dónde estaba su amigo Ign. Un chico le lanzó un hechizo silenciador en el mismo instante que entraba una mujer de ya avanzada edad diciendo que ya sabían dónde estaba el muchacho. El padre de Ign, a la chimenea, estalló de alegría y desapareció para avisarle a su familia luego que escuchara y viera cómo todos se preparaban para ir a buscarlo.

Lily y su prima ya habían llegado al andén cuando Kate y los suyos irrumpían en el lugar dónde se suponía que estaba Ign. En ese momento, ya en el tren al ver pasar a los merodeadores, Lily recordó que debía terminar con Víktor.

- Hablaré con él mañana – declaró -. Sé que no es un buen momento para él, pero no puedo mentirle más, a la larga será peor. Le diré que lo apoyaré como una incondicional amiga... si él acepta claro. Y si no, le pediré que no mezclemos lo personal con el musical.

- ¡El musical! – exclamó Liz sorprendida -. No había recordado que existía aún. ¿Crees que con todo esto el musical se haga?

- Por supuesto que sí, conocemos a Dumbledore, querrá que todo siga con normalidad.

- Eso es verdad – concedió Liz. Abrieron unas ranas de chocolate y hablaron de un trabajo que debían entregar mañana. Hablaron de muchas cosas más mientras el tren avanzaba su camino cada vez con más rapidez.

Al llegar a Hogwarts y encontrarse con un solitario Víktor, Liz habló.

- No deberías hablar con él, aún.

* * *

**Soy una mala persona, lo sé. Cómo excusa les digo que mi muso andaba desaparecido y lo encontré estás últimas cinco noches luego de ver el Doctor House. **

**Pues, ya estaremos en Febrero, pero no tuve la oportunidad de desearles feliz navidad ni año nuevo:**

**Ojalá todos su lindos deseos se cumplan.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Gracias a Rochio Lovegood y Sami-Maraurder girl por sus lindos reviews ^^**

**Gracias también a las 11 personas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y a las 4 que la tienen en sus alertas.**

**Nos vemos, si Merlín e Irial quieren, allá por Marzo.**

**Jana Evans**


End file.
